Avant, il y avait
by nick-avec-une-tete
Summary: Harry Potter est un orphelin de 9 ans qui vit avec son oncle et sa tante qui le détestent. Malgré qu’il se croit destiné à de plus grandes choses, personne ne semble venir le sauver de sa vie qu’il hait. COMPLÉTÉ AVEC LA NOUVELLE FIN
1. Oublis, soupirs et Mme Figgs

**Avant, il y avait...**  
  
**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, tous les personnages d'Harry Potter et le monde qui l'entoure sont la propriété de Mme Rowling. Cependant, les personnages originaux qu'on peut voir dans cette histoire sont à moi et à moi seule.**  
  
_Harry Potter est un orphelin de 9 ans qui vit avec son oncle et sa tante qui le détestent. Malgré qu'il se croit destiné à de plus grandes choses, personne ne semble venir le sauver de sa vie qu'il hait._ Ceci est ma version de la dernière année qu'a passé Harry avant d'aller à Poudlard.  
  
**Oublis, soupirs et Mme Figgs******

  
« Alors comme ça vous n'étiez pas morts, juste dans le coma? »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Lorsque sa tante Pétunia lui avait demandé d'aller ouvrir la porte, il était loin de se douter ce qu'il verrait.  
  
Ses parents.  
  
Son père et sa mère étaient là, devant lui, et lui souriait. À peine entrée, Lily le prenait dans ses bras dans une étreinte étouffante, tandis que James lui expliquait que l'accident de voiture dans lequel ils avaient soit-disant perdus la vie ne les avait pas tué du tout, mais plongé dans un profond coma.  
  
« Jamais plus nous te quitterons Harry, » lui dit sa mère en s'écartant un peu de lui. « Ton père et moi sommes venus te chercher pour te ramener à la maison. »  
  
Harry vit alors des larmes perlées au coin des magnifiques yeux de sa mère. _Les mêmes que les miens_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.  
  
« Au fait, nous devons absolument te dire quelque chose mon bébé. Ton père et moi, nous som... »  
  
Mais Harry n'entendit pas la suite, car soudain tout se brouilla et la mélodieuse voix de Lily Potter se transforma en un rire effrayant un rire à faire glacer le sang. Surgit aussitôt une étrange lumière verte qui l'aveugla, ainsi qu'un....qu'un tremblement de terre?!  
  
« Debout! » aboya sa tante Pétunia de l'autre côté de son placard. « Dudley est déjà levé et attend son petit déjeuner. Alors dépêche-toi! »  
  
C'était donc ça le tremblement de terre qu'il avait crû sentir : son énorme cousin avait descendu l'escalier.  
  
Tout en soupirant, Harry s'assis dans ce qui lui servait de lit, mais qui était en fait qu'un amas de vieilles couvertures abandonnées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Elles grouillaient d'araignées et étaient remplies de poussières, et pourtant Harry ne se plaignait pas, car il s'était résigné ; résigné à hocher de la tête à tout ce que pouvait bien lui dire les Dursley. Harry avait compris au fil des ans que s'il désirait une vie calme il devait absolument obéir à son oncle et à sa tante. Et si ceux-ci voulaient qu'il dorme dans le placard sous l'escalier avec pour seules compagnies des araignées et de la poussière, et bien soit, Harry Potter dormirait là.  
  
Harry détestait sa vie. Il n'avait que 9 ans, et pourtant ses yeux révélaient un tout autre âge qui est celui d'une enfance brisée à tout jamais. Une enfance qui ne s'était jamais épanouie puisque le jeune garçon résidait dans cette maison depuis 8 ans. 8 années à se faire réveiller par les cris de sa tante, à se faire dire à quel point ses cheveux sont exaspérants, à se faire battre par son cousin et ses amis, à se faire haïr tout simplement.  
  
Mais cela ne servirait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort, rien ne changerait. Harry rejeta donc sa couverture, alluma le plafonnier et chercha ses vêtements qui étaient étendus pêle-mêle dans le placard. Il prit le premier chandail et le premier pantalon qui lui tombèrent sous la main, ne prenant même pas la peine de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Peu lui importait puisqu'il aurait l'air ridicule de toute façon, car tous les vêtements qu'il possédait avaient auparavant appartenu à Dudley et étaient par ce fait même, 4 fois trop grands pour lui. Rajoutés à cela ses lunettes rafistolées au ruban adhésif et ses chaussures aux semelles trouées et il avait la parfaite apparence d'un psychopathe fou dangereux. En-tout-cas, c'est ce que pensaient ses camarades de classes.  
  
Après avoir terminé de lacer ses lacets, Harry sorti de son placard pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Son gros cousin était déjà assis autour de la table et attendait manifestement qu'on lui serve son petit déjeuner. Tout à coup, Harry s'arrêta net de bouger. Non pas en raison de l'attitude de Dudley, il n'y avait rien de nouveau là-dedans, mais ce qui était nouveau par contre, c'était tous les cadeaux empilés à côté de la table.  
  
L'anniversaire de Dudley. Comment Harry avait-il pu oublié?  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? » lui demanda sèchement la tante Pétunia. « Viens faire cuire les œufs au lieu de rester là, à rien faire, comme le fainéant que tu es. »  
  
« Euh...oui, tante Pétunia, » répondit Harry.  
  
Au moment où il commençait à faire cuire les œufs, l'oncle Vernon entra dans la salle manger en sifflotant un air joyeux. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et débuta la lecture de son journal qui avait été déposé sur la table par sa femme.  
  
« Alors, mon garçon, » dit l'oncle Vernon sans même lever les yeux, « comment se sent-on quand on a 10 ans? »  
  
Dudley se lança alors dans une longue et stupide réponse, allant même jusqu'à affirmer que le goût des bonbons avait changé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête!  
  
Finalement, Harry fini de faire cuire les œufs, et comme la tante Pétunia s'était déjà occupée du reste du petit déjeuner, ils se mirent à table, déjeunèrent, puis regardèrent Dudley ouvrir ses 38 cadeaux. Il avait notamment reçu une console de jeux vidéo, un magnétoscope et un perroquet qui n'arrêtait pas de dire 'salut à vous tous'. Malgré qu'avoir un perroquet était son rêve de toujours, selon ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère le mois dernier, Dudley ne fut guère enchanté par celui-ci. Harry le soupçonna d'avoir cru que ce genre d'oiseau répétait tout ce qu'il entendait dès qu'il l'entendait.  
  
Mais ce petit contretemps fut bien vite oublié lorsque la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. C'était Piers Polkiss et Gordon Calbert, deux des meilleurs amis de Dudley, qui allaient passer la journée avec lui au parc d'attraction, pendant que Harry irait se faire garder chez Mme Figgs, la vieille folle du quartier. Harry détestait aller là-bas. La maison empestait le chou bouillis et était infestée de chats. De plus, il était obligé d'endurer les marmonnements inaudibles de Mme Figgs sur sa famille abjecte et peu ouverte d'esprit.  
  
Un peu avant de quitter la maison, l'oncle Vernon se retourna vers Harry et, arborant un air qui signifiait 'fait-ce-que-je-te-dis-où-ça-va-aller- mal', lui lança « Va te peigner les cheveux!! »  
  
Tout en retenant un autre soupir (le deuxième de la journée), Harry grimpa les escaliers et alla dans la salle de bain pour essayer de peigner ses cheveux de façon correcte. Après tout, il devait se faire beau pour la vieille folle. Malheureusement, toutes tentatives étaient vaines : Harry ne pouvait pas domestiquer ses propres cheveux. Il réussit cependant à les aplatir à l'aide d'un peu d'eau, mais il savait bien qu'au bout d'un instant, ils sécheraient et se redresseraient de nouveau en épi derrière sa tête. _Espérons seulement qu'ils tiennent jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez Mme Figgs_, se dit Harry.  
  
Comme l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avait peur qu'Harry n'ailles pas chez Mme Figgs s'ils le laissaient faire le chemin tout seul (ils croyaient qu'il reviendrait dans leur maison pour tout faire sauter ou quelque chose du genre), ils l'emmenèrent chez elle dans leur voiture. Harry dû s'asseoir à côté de Dudley, de Piers et de Gordon qui ne se lassaient pas de vanter les mérites des supers manèges qu'ils allaient essayer au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui. En arrêtant devant la maison de sa gardienne, les 3 autres garçons lui souhaitèrent une 'excellente journée', puis Harry ouvrit et referma la porte de la voiture sous les ricanements et un 'amuse-toi bien' de Dudley.  
  
Harry savait parfaitement bien que l'oncle Vernon ne partirait pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sonné à la porte. Rassemblant tout son courage, Harry ouvrit la barrière à la peinture blanche écaillée qui entourait la maison et entreprit de se diriger vers la porte en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher les lignes qui séparaient les dalles du chemins de pierres (bien oui, sinon il aurait explosé). Finalement, il arriva devant la porte, et tout en soupirant une troisième fois, il appuya sur la sonnette...  
  
Rien.  
  
Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle devait garder Harry aujourd'hui et qu'elle était partie en voyage. Comme par magie, toute la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée au creux de l'estomac d'Harry commença à s'estomper. Il pourrait aller au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui. Il pourrait passer une journée à s'amuser. Et surtout, il se passerait une autre année avant de retourner chez Mme Figgs et de voir des photos des ses chats tout en humant une odeur nauséabonde de chou. Une autre année avant de...  
  
Mais tous les espoirs d'Harry s'envolèrent à ce moment-là en entendant la voiture de son oncle partir en trombe et en voyant la porte de Mme Figgs s'ouvrir. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, ses cheveux gris retenus par une sorte de filet, portant une vieille robe et un tablier qui n'auraient pas parues déplacés dans un bal costumé dont le thème aurait été les années 30, et tenant entre ses vieux doigts crochus et décharnés une sorte de petit bâton d'une trentaine de centimètres.  
  
Un petit bâton qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une baguette magique...Harry était sous le choc. Mme Figgs était une sorcière. Voilà que tout s'expliquait : sa laideur, sa folie, sa méchanceté envers les enfants et cette obsession avec les chats. C'était probablement pour ça qu'elle avait pris autant de temps à répondre, elle devait sûrement être occupée à cacher tous ses grimoires et son chaudron dans lequel elle avait concocté une potion destinée à le changer en crapaud.  
  
« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? » lui demanda sèchement Mme Figgs, le sortant de ses rêveries. C'est avec une horreur non déguisée qu'Harry vit l'une des vielles mains ratatinées de la sorcière se tendre vers lui pour le prendre par le bras. Cependant, Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle et réussit à s'esquiver.  
  
« Arrière, sorcière! » lui cracha presque Harry.  
  
À ses mots, les yeux de Mme Figgs semblèrent doubler de volume dans leurs orbites. Dans un bredouillement où l'on pouvait sentir de la nervosité, la vieille femme essaya de s'expliquer.  
  
« Écoute Harry...ce n'est.. ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. En f..fait..j..j..je ne suis p..pas...je ne suis pas une sorcière, j..je suis une... »  
  
« Pas la peine, je viens de voir votre baguette magique dans votre main, » la coupa Harry.  
  
À l'instant même où il relâchait ses mots, la tension qui s'était accumulées dans le petit corps maigre de Mme Figgs s'évapora presque instantanément. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour laisser voir ses dents gâtées dans ce qu'Harry supposa être un sourire.  
  
« Tu parles de ça? » lui dit-elle tout en lui mettant la 'baguette' sous le nez. « Il s'agit que d'un vieux plumeau qui vient de casser en deux. » Et, pour appuyer sa théorie, elle sortit l'autre morceau du plumeau de son tablier et le lui montra sous tous ses angles.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es aller imaginer là? Une sorcière? Et puis quoi encore ? » dit Mme Figgs dans un rire qu'elle voulait sarcastique mais dans lequel Harry dénota une certaine note de soulagement. Elle fourra les deux morceaux de plumeau dans son tablier crasseux, ouvrit grand la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Harry pénétra donc dans le hall d'entrée de Mme Figgs en poussant un énorme soupir de celui qui a eu l'air idiot.  
  
La maison de Mme Figgs ressemblait beaucoup à celle des Dursley ; en fait, toutes les maisons du quartier étaient plus ou moins semblables. Toutefois, au lieu de la propreté qui régnait au 4 Privet Drive, la maison de Wisteria Walk était sale et mal entretenue. Les murs revêtaient un papier peint défraîchi qui, au temps de sa jeunesse, avait dû représenter des fleurs vert pâle sur un fond vert forêt. Dans le salon, il y avait un vieux divan de cuir, deux fauteuils dont le tissus ressemblait étrangement au papier peint et une chaise berçante dont les coussins étaient affublés de motifs de fleurs pourpres. Chacun de ses meubles étaient affublés d'affreux appuie- tête crochetés. Dans l'un des coins droits de la pièce, reposait un téléviseur noir et blanc couvert de poussière qui semblait avoir pour seule utilité de servir de tablette pour les chats de porcelaines de Mme Figgs. Quant aux véritables chats, ils se promenaient un peu partout dans la maison, jetant de temps à autres un regard perçant au visiteur. Harry aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il se sentait toujours terriblement mal à l'aise en compagnie des chats de Mme Figgs, pour la simple raison qu'on aurait dit qu'ils comprenaient tout ce que les gens disaient. Harry trouvait qu'il était très anormal qu'un chat obéisse à tout ce que son maître lui disait ; hors, c'est ce que faisaient les 'petits amis' de Mme Figgs.  
  
« Pourquoi restes-tu planté là? Allez, bouge-toi un peu! » lui ordonna Mme Figgs. « Tu as mangé je suppose? »  
  
« Oui, j'ai mangé, » répondit Harry, qui était déjà las de sa journée.  
  
« Voudrais-tu arrêter de gémir sans cesse? Tu commences à me donner mal à la tête. »  
  
Sur ce, elle le précéda dans le hall en le brusquant un peu. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit la porte patio de la salle à manger. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir dans son jardin quand elle sembla se rappeler la présence d'Harry.  
  
« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein de mépris. « Tu vas travailler dans le jardin aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin que tu arraches les mauvaises herbes, que tu sarcles la terre et que tu tondes le gazon. Tous les outils dont tu auras besoin sont dans la remise qui est située au fond de la cour.» Voyant qu'Harry ne faisait pas mine de commencer le travail, elle s'énerva. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que le travail va se faire tout seul? Allez, mets-toi au travail! Je n'ai pas toute la journée! »  
  
Harry sorti dehors, passa devant Mme Figgs et regarda le jardin...si on pouvait appeler ça un jardin. Le jeune garçon était quasi certain que sa gardienne n'avait seulement jamais travaillé un seul instant dans sa cour : celle-ci était infestée de mauvaises herbes. De la vigne avait même commencé à serpenter le long des murs de la maison et de la remise. Le gazon était si long qu'il arrivait presque aux genoux d'Harry et les branches d'un arbre étaient si basses qu'elles lui touchaient la tête. En faisant bien attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la remise dont la porte avait disparu derrière les vignes. Il arracha plusieurs tiges et tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée rouillée, car l'humidité ambiante avait fait coincée la porte. Finalement, celle-ci céda sous l'effort et un énorme BANG retentit dans le jardin.  
  
Une odeur de moisi s'infiltra aussitôt dans les narines d'Harry lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la remise. Plusieurs outils y étaient entassés dont certains qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, il repéra la tondeuse à gazon derrière un établi contenant des objets bizarres. Harry y vit d'ailleurs une horloge qui n'indiquait même pas l'heure, mais où était plutôt inscrit des choses comme 'tu es en retard', 'c'est l'heure du dîner' ou bien 'va te coucher, il est tard'. Cet objet ne fit que renforcer l'idée que c'était fait le petit garçon de 9 ans sur la vieille femme. « Elle est complètement folle, » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Non sans difficulté, il réussit à extraire la tondeuse à gazon de la remise et se mit en devoir de tondre le gazon en premier lieu avant de s'attaquer à ce qui resteraient ensuite des mauvaises herbes. La tâche fut très ardue. Quand Harry termina enfin, le soleil, qui avait déjà parcouru la moitié de sa trajectoire, tapait fort sur son visage et sa nuque cramoisis, lui donnant mal à la tête. Il suait à grosses gouttes et sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse de quelqu'un qui a extrêmement soif. Heureusement pour lui, c'est ce moment que choisi Mme Figgs pour l'inviter à venir prendre son repas du midi. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il rangea la tondeuse le plus rapidement qu'il pu, faisant tomber quelques objets au passage, puis s'engouffra littéralement dans la salle à manger de Mme Figgs où son assiette remplie de ragoût de légumes l'attendait. Il prit deux énormes potions de ragoût ainsi que trois verres de soda que lui versa Mme Figgs. Jamais de sa vie quelque chose ne lui avait paru si délicieux et ce malgré l'odeur de chat qu'il pouvait presque goûter en temps normaux.  
  
À la fin du repas, Mme Figgs lui demanda s'il désirait faire une pause de son travail, le temps de digérer un peu. Harry aurait été tenté de dire oui, s'il n'avait pas aperçu l'album de photo que Mme Figgs tenait à la main.  
  
« Euh...non, ça va aller. Je crois qu'il serait peut-être préférable que je ne m'attarde pas trop, sinon...euh...sinon... » Harry fit une pause, ne sachant pas trop quelle excuse utiliser.  
  
« Bah, » dit Mme Figgs en faisant un geste de la main comme si elle essayait de chasser une mouche, « tu peux le dire. Tu n'as pas envie de regarder encore une fois les photographies de mes chats adorés. Je comprends. Un garçon de ton âge n'en a que faire des obsessions félines d'une vieille femme détraquée. »  
  
« Non, » se rattrapa Harry qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement coupable en entendant les propos de Mme Figgs, « non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que si je ne fais pas tout mon travail immédiatement, je ne serai probablement plus aussi motivé à le faire plus tard. »  
  
Mme Figgs n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu ce qu'il disait, car elle continuait de parler comme si Harry ne l'avait pas interrompu.  
  
« Après tout, je suis habituée. Tout le monde m'évite, même ma propre famille. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour eux. Quoique je serai bientôt plus toute seule. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, la fille d'un de mes cousins, qui est peut-être un peu plus âgée que toi, n'a pas réussi à faire l'école elle non plus. »  
  
Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui. Il joua donc sa dernière carte.  
  
« Peut-être pourrait-on feuilleter votre album après que le travail soit terminé? »  
  
À ses mots, Harry aurait pu se frapper lui-même. _Mais pourquoi es-tu allé lui proposer ça Potter? Maintenant tu vas être obligé de regarder les photographies de Pompon, Mignonette et de tous ses autres stupides chats et que tu as déjà vus plus d'une bonne dizaine de fois. Bravo! Non mais vraiment... Bravo!_ Et Harry crut s'entendre s'applaudir dans sa tête.  
  
Mais Mme Figgs paru très satisfaite de la réponse d'Harry et celui-ci la soupçonna d'avoir fait exprès de dire ce qu'elle avait dit pour le faire sentir coupable. Le pire, c'est qu'il était tombé dans le piège et Harry entendit de nouveaux applaudissements.  
  
C'est d'un pas très lent qu'il retourna au jardin pour finir sa besogne. Le soleil était encore plus ardent que jamais et une humidité de l'air très forte s'était jointe à la partie. Cependant, Harry continua sans rechigner : il arracha toutes les mauvaises herbes, y compris la vigne, coupa tant bien que mal les branches basses des trois arbres qui entouraient la remise et tailla la haie de cèdres, qui se trouvait à la droite de la cour et qui délimitait la propriété de Mme Figgs d'avec celle du voisin.  
  
Puis, tout fut terminé. Harry contempla son œuvre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se faire arracher de ses pensées par la petite voix rauque de sa gardienne.  
  
« Ah, tu as fini à ce que je vois. Pas mal, je dois dire. Je m'attendais à pire, je l'admets. Mais bon, on s'entend que ce n'est pas encore les jardins du Luxembourg, hein? Allez viens, nous avons des photos à regarder. »  
  
Pourquoi cela ne surprenait-il pas Harry? Jamais un bon mot sur ce qu'il avait fait. Que de reproches. Pourtant, il avait fait de son mieux ; il avait tout essayé pour rendre le jardin de Mme Figgs le plus beau possible. Mais que pouvait-il faire en une seule journée? Il n'était pas Superman! En fait, il n'était qu'un Super-rien-du-tout. Un petit orphelin, qui n'est pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts et qui est un véritable parasite pour le reste de la communauté. Refoulant à grande peine les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, Harry suivit Mme Figgs dans son salon et s'assis à côté d'elle sur son divan de cuir.  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges? » lui demanda Mme Figgs d'une voix concernée.  
  
Ce genre de comportement était l'une des choses qui rendaient Mme Figgs si bizarre aux yeux d'Harry. Alors qu'elle était d'ordinaire aussi amère et dure avec lui que les Dursley, il arrivait parfois qu'elle se mette à lui parler d'une voix douce et compréhensive et son regard était dans ces moments-là empreint de compassion et de tristesse. Ces changements radicaux dans l'attitude de Mme Figgs déconcertaient Harry plus que si elle s'était mise à lui crier après.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, » balbutia-t-il, « juste une petite poussière dans l'œil. »  
  
« Tu me prends pour qui? Une vieille folle? » Harry se retint difficilement de répondre.  
  
« Allons, dis-moi ce qu'il y a? » insista-t-elle.  
  
« Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien, » dit-il en souriant d'un sourire forcé.  
  
Mme Figgs se contenta de pincer les lèves, signe qu'elle était contrariée, et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant : elle referma son album sans même qu'ils aient eu le temps de le regarder et alla le ranger au-dessus de sa cheminé qui dominait le salon au centre du mur principal. Ensuite, elle se dirigea dans le hall et Harry l'entendit enfiler sa veste.  
  
« Tu viens?! Je vais te reconduire chez ton oncle et ta tante, après tout, tu as de l'école demain et je ne voudrais pas que tu te couches trop tard. »  
  
Le chemin qui séparait le 4 Privet Drive du 27 Wisteria Walk était relativement court et même en marchant il était possible de franchir la distance en moins de 10 minutes. Pour Harry, les 10 minutes semblèrent durer des heures tant la tension était palpable entre lui et Mme Figgs. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pipait mot, et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait toujours les lèvres pincées. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, ce qui contrastait nettement avec sa démarche traînante habituelle.  
  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination et Mme Figgs lança à Harry un bref « bonne nuit » avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre le chemin inverse de son pas décidé. Il la regarda partir et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement de sa vue.  
  
Décidément, c'était tout un numéro cette Mme Figgs.  
  
Avec un dernier soupir, Harry se décida enfin à rentrer dans la maison. Son oncle et sa tante étaient dans le salon et écoutaient avec ravissement leur gigantesque fils leur faire un rapport détaillé de sa journée (comme s'ils n'avaient pas été là).  
  
« Alors, j'ai dit à Gordon : qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Et il m'a répondu que c'était une excellente idée. Donc, nous nous sommes faufilés dans la file, même si selon leurs règles on est pas assez grands, et... »  
  
Harry, lui, n'avait pas envie d'entendre Dudley lui raconter à quel point il s'était amusé et qu'il avait passé le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie. Tout en sachant très bien que la tante Pétunia n'accepterait pas de lui donner à manger (« _Mme Figgs ne s'attendait quand même que je te nourrisse alors que tu as passé la journée entière avec elle_ »), Harry tenta désespéramment d'oublier sa faim et alla directement s'enfermer dans son placard.  
  
Il se déshabilla, s'enfouit sous les couvertures miteuses et se releva d'un bond. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et entreprit de secouer les draps à la rechercher d'un objet en particulier.  
  
« Ne cède pas à la panique. Ne cède pas à la panique, » se répétait-il dans un murmure. Il commençait à sentir le picotement familier dans ses yeux quand soudain, ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose. Écartant les couvertures et les vêtements qui s'étaient accumulés sur l'objet en question, Harry réussit à sortir le cadeau le plus précieux que son oncle et sa tante ne lui aient jamais offert. Son ourson en peluche, M. Keezle. Bien sûr, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia ignoraient que leur neveu tenait autant à ce vieil ourson qui avait autrefois appartenu à Dudley. Après tout, il était vieux, défraîchi et décousu à plusieurs endroits. Mais pour Harry, M. Keezle était son meilleur ami ; son seul ami. C'était lui qui le consolait et qui le réconfortait quand il ne pouvait éviter une crise de larmes. Or, ce soir était l'une de ses fois.  
  
Harry se réfugia de nouveau sous ses couvertures. Il ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine dans la position du fœtus, puis étreignit M. Keezle comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Un sanglot étranglé sortit de sa gorge, suivit d'un deuxième. À cet instant, le petit garçon mature et responsable qu'était Harry Potter n'existait plus : à sa place, gisait un enfant de 9 ans, un orphelin de surcroît, qui ne croyait plus à la vie. Il était malade. Malade de tristesse et de peurs. De grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. _Pourquoi continuer?_ se demandait-il continuellement, mais personne ne lui répondait.  
  
En fait, personne ne lui répondait jamais, car personne n'était au courant de la maladie d'Harry Potter.  
  
Et cette nuit-là, le petit garçon rêva une nouvelle fois qu'il se faisait sauver par ses parents qui ressuscitaient des morts pour venir sortir leur fils de l'enfer qu'était devenue sa courte et triste vie. Il rêva également d'une moto volante qui survolait Bristol sous un magnifique ciel étoilé... 


	2. La pire journée qu'il n'ait jamais eue

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, tous les personnages d'Harry Potter et le monde qui l'entoure sont la propriété de Mme Rowling. Cependant, les personnages originaux qu'on peut voir dans cette histoire sont à moi et à moi seule.  
**  
_N.B. Toutes les phrases en italiques qui se trouvent dans cette histoire (exceptée cette phrase-ci, bien entendu) reflètent les pensées d'Harry Potter et uniquement les siennes._

Skyblack4 : Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon problème de review, je ne l'aurais jamais vu autrement.

**Chapitre 2 **

**La pire journée qu'il n'ait jamais eue**  
  
« Alors, quelqu'un connaît-il la réponse de la question numéro 5? Non? Personne? » demandait un homme à l'allure déprimé. Il était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, son crâne, partiellement dégarni, démontrait une chevelure châtaine striée de gris et il avait le visage austère et dépressif d'un homme qui n'aime pas vraiment son travail.  
  
Travis Talberton, tel était son nom, enseignait depuis près de 20 ans à l'école primaire de St-Chapelet, qui était située dans le quartier de Little Whinging à Surrey. Au temps des premières années de sa profession, M. Talberton était un petit homme enjoué qui adorait son métier. Hors, les choses avaient changées, et les enfants, qui étaient alors si bien éduqués, étaient à présent de véritables voyous qui ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : le faire craquer. Et, Talberton devait l'admettre, ils réussissaient plutôt bien avec leurs petits air bébêtes et hagards, le regard complètement perdu dans le vide et leurs doigts qu'ils ne cessaient de se fourrer dans le nez. Il avait devant lui 24 futurs chômeurs, il en était certain. Mais peu importait s'il connaissait leur avenir et eux pas, Travis Talberton n'était pas un lâcheur et il continuerait son travail jusqu'au bout, même s'il considérait que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à des incapables.  
  
« Bon, s'il n'y a personne...je vais essayer de vous expliquer le problème et nous allons le résoudre tous ensemble, d'accord? »  
  
À l'instar de 5 ou 6 autres élèves, Harry Potter, qui était l'un de ses futurs chômeurs incapables, répondit à M. Talberton sans grand enthousiasme. La raison était simple : il connaissait déjà la réponse. S'il ne l'avait pas dit à son enseignant, c'est parce que celui-ci ne lui aurait même pas accordé un seul regard. Voyez-vous, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Dudley, un incident très bizarre s'était produit dans la classe d'Harry. Alors que son maître d'école le disputait pour son écriture si peu soignée, le jeune garçon s'était aperçu que les cheveux de M. Talberton étaient soudainement devenus verts et ce, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.  
  
Puisque c'était lui qu'il humiliait au moment de la tragédie, M. Talberton avait tout simplement conclu qu'il était le responsable et, en plus d'envoyer une lettre enflammée à son oncle - ce qui lui avait valu trois jours de placard -, il avait décidé qu'à partir de ce moment-là, il ignorerait Harry.  
  
L'injustice de la situation semblait cependant faire bien rire les autres enfants de l'école et principalement Dudley et sa bande. Le lendemain de l'accident, son cousin avait d'ailleurs raconté à tout le monde la sanction qu'avait eu Harry et tous se mirent à rire à gorge déployée lorsqu'ils apprirent que le 'fou psychopathe' n'avait pas le droit de manger pendant toute une journée. Piers Polkiss, l'ami de Dudley, s'amusa même à lui jeter de la nourriture et lui dit d'une voix étouffée d'un fou rire que « les verts de terres peuvent avoir un bon goût, tu sais Potter? » Harry aurait bien voulu lui demander comment il savait cela, mais préféra se retenir ; il avait déjà assez d'ennui comme ça.  
  
Et il était là maintenant, deux semaines plus tard, avachi sur son pupitre, en regardant les tics nerveux qui animaient le visage de son professeur chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil sur lui. Harry regarda l'horloge : 2h53, encore 7 minutes à endurer. _Qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse_, ironisa-t-il intérieurement.  
  
Ses yeux revinrent sur M. Talberton, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'intéresser ses élèves à ce qu'il disait. _Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une petite chance?_  
  
Pourquoi pas en effet.  
  
«...représente la maison de Mélissa, et ici, c'est son ombre, » M. Talberton dessina une sorte de triangle au tableau, « donc, si l'ombre mesure 12 mètres, comment... »  
  
Harry regardait M. Talberton et hochait de la tête comme pour approuver ce qu'il disait, mais son esprit était tout simplement ailleurs. Il pensait à ce qu'il ferait si Dudley et ses sbires décidaient de s'en prendre à lui aujourd'hui.  
  
_Je leur taperais dessus et je leur donnerais la raclée qu'il mérite. Je prendrais tout d'abord Gordon et lui planterais mon poing sur la figure, puis ensuite ce serait le tour de cette face de rat de Piers Polkiss. Pour ce qui est de lui, je le rouerais de coups de pieds dans les tibias et quand il se tordrait de douleur par terre, je lui en donnerais d'autres dans l'estomac. Il va savoir ce que c'est que de se faire battre lâchement. Ensuite, pour Malcolm...  
_  
« Hmm Hmm, » fit une voix.  
  
Harry releva la tête et vit M. Talberton qui le regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Son œil gauche tiquait encore plus que d'habitude. Il remarqua également que la classe était complètement vide, omis lui et son professeur. Voyant cela, Harry se mit à rougir.  
  
« Potter, la journée est terminée depuis au moins 5 minutes, » gronda-t-il. « Maintenant, si vous désirez rester ici et continuer à perdre votre temps à rêvasser sur votre pupitre, ça vous regarde, mais imaginez-vous donc que j'ai également une vie et je n'ai pas envie de la gaspiller en votre **présence**. »  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait dit le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un mot particulièrement dégoûtant. Mais en voyant l'air menaçant de M. Talberton, il n'insista pas, fourra ses affaires dans son sac et se précipita vers la sortie, bousculant plusieurs pupitres au passage.  
  
« Aïe, » fit-il lorsqu'il fut sorti dehors, « maintenant, je vais avoir une ecchymose, » dit-il en touchant sa hanche, à l'endroit où il avait heurté les pupitres.  
  
« Tu pourras t'estimer chanceux si tu as juste cela, » ricana quelqu'un.  
  
En sortant de l'école, Harry s'était mis à marcher par automatisme jusqu'à la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Connaissant le chemin sur le bout des doigts, il n'avait pas vraiment regardé où il allait et c'est en tournant le coin de la rue qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Dudley et ses amis, qui semblaient être enchantés de le trouver là.  
  
_Ne panique pas, Harry, ne panique pas_, se rassura-t-il. _Gordon est le seul d'entres eux qui soit capable de te rattraper à la course. Mais il faut aussi tenir compte de Malcolm qui se trouve quand même assez proche. Ma seule chance, c'est de sauter par-dessus la haie de cèdre de la maison d'en face. Jamais ils ne pourront aller jusque là. Leurs gros derrières les en empêcheront.  
_  
« Alors, tu essaie de trouver un moyen de t'échapper? » se moqua Malcolm.  
  
« Non, » mentit Harry. « Je suis juste en train de me demander si toute cette graisse ne vous monte pas au cerveau. On m'a déjà dit qu'il arrivait parfois que la graisse ait une vie propre et qu'elle s'approprie le corps de leur propriétaire afin d'accomplir leurs plans machiavéliques, comme ruiner un restaurant 'manger à volonté', par exemple, mais je n'y avais jamais cru jusqu'à maintenant, » termina-t-il dans un sourire insolent.  
  
Les sourires qui s'étaient formés sur les visages de ses assaillants s'évaporèrent et des regards chargés de haines les remplacèrent.  
  
_C'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée de les insulter finalement...  
  
_« Qu'est-ce que tu as osé nous dire, Potter?» demanda Dudley dans un murmure impressionnant.  
  
« Euh...que vous étiez contrôler par votre graisse..? » répondit-il timidement.  
  
« ATTRAPEZ-LE, » hurla Dudley à ses amis.  
  
Sitôt les mots entendus, Harry s'élança. Il traversa la rue déserte à grande vitesse et sauta par-dessus la haie de cèdres qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Malheureusement pour lui, la propriétaire de la maison se trouvait dans le jardin à ce moment-là.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit voyou? » hissa la dame d'une cinquantaine d'années. « ROGER!! YA UN SALE PETIT DÉLINQUANT QUI EST ENTRÉ PAR INFRACTION DANS NOTRE JARDIN!!! » cria-t-elle à son mari qui était probablement resté à l'intérieur de la maison.  
  
« Non madame, je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je suis en train de me cacher d'une bande de garçons de mon école..., » tout en disant cela, Harry s'était approché un peu de la femme d'un pas qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui, semble-t-il, ne le fut pas. En fait, celle-ci prit peur et s'enfuit vers sa maison tout en poussant des cris de détresse.  
  
« ROGER! VITE! APPELLE LA POLICE, IL ESSAIE DE M'AGRESSER! »  
  
Harry n'attendit pas ce que lui répondit son mari ; il se remit à courir. Il était certain que Dudley avait entendu les hurlements de la femme et il ne voulait pas être là lorsqu'il rappliquerait.  
  
Juste en face de la même haie de cèdres s'étendait une autre haie qui délimitait probablement cette maison-ci d'avec celle d'à côté. Il fit donc la même chose et il sauta par-dessus. Il remarqua rapidement que toutes les propriétés de cette rue étaient séparées par des cèdres et, tout en continuant de courir, il se mit en tête de toutes les franchir.  
  
_De cette façon, ils ne pourront pas me rattraper._  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là garnement? »  
  
« Arrête de marcher sur mon gazon! »  
  
« Fiche le camp, voyou! »  
  
Bien sûr, aucun voisin n'appréciait vraiment qu'un enfant de 9 ans coure sur leur propriété et enjambe leur haie de cèdres. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry d'espérer atteindre son but : échapper à une terrible raclée. Au bout d'un moment, il se demanda si Dudley et sa bande le poursuivait toujours et il décida de regarder la rue pendant qu'il sautait par-dessus la énième haie afin d'avoir un bon aperçu.  
  
Il sauta et...se prit les pieds dans une des branches.  
  
La chute était inévitable. Harry se ferma les yeux et l'instinct lui commanda de tomber les mains en avant pour se protéger le mieux possible.  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
De toutes les places où il aurait pu tomber, ce fut dans une piscine d'enfant...Harry se sortit la tête de l'eau et inspira à fond. Il s'examina et se rendit compte qu'il était trempé de la tête au pieds et que quelques résidus de substances vertes gluantes, qu'il supposa être un genre d'algues ou quelque chose du genre, tachait ses vêtements, ses cheveux et son visage.  
  
Il avait chaud, était complètement mouillé et sentait terriblement mauvais.  
  
Soudainement, Harry se mit à rire. Non pas parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle – tante Pétunia le tuerait sûrement – mais on aurait dit que tout était contre lui cette journée-là.  
  
Son rire était un rire de nervosité, d'anxiété et de désespoir. Aurait-il pu espérer pire journée? Harry en doutait fort.  
  
À présent, il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre et que des larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda une toute petite voix derrière lui.  
  
Harry se figea et son rire disparu. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui dans ce jardin et la révélation d'une autre personne l'embarrassa énormément. Tranquillement, pour ne pas effrayer la jeune fille – car selon la voix il s'agissait d'une fille – Harry se retourna pour lui faire face.  
  
C'était Rachel Callohan, l'une des filles les plus populaires de son école. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient en boucles dans le bas du dos, un visage couleur d'ivoire et des yeux d'un bleu presque aquatique. Nombreux étaient les garçons qui la trouvaient jolie et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle leur accorde ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de son temps Dudley, entre autres, était l'un de ses garçons.  
  
En la voyant, le teint d'Harry prit un ton rose vif.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton où l'on pouvait sentir l'inquiétude. Elle le regardait avec un air de compassion et de pitié et elle se mordait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure dans ce qu'il supposa être un signe de nervosité.  
  
« Euh...oui, » balbutia-t-il.  
  
« Tu as fait une vilaine chute, tu sais, » dit Rachel. « Je t'ai vue de la fenêtre de ma chambre, » son bras s'étendit et du doigt elle désigna une fenêtre qui se trouvait au premier étage. « Tu as dû te faire sérieusement mal...tu veux que je t'examines? »  
  
« Euh...non, ça ne sera pas la peine, » répondit Harry qui commençait à sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
« Mais tu pourrais avoir une commotion ou quelque chose du genre, » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton d'experte.  
  
Harry pensa que Rachel ignorait probablement ce que voulait dire le mot 'commotion' mais s'abstint de lui faire remarquer. Voyant qu'elle insistait vraiment pour l'examiner, il accepta. Il réussit à se remettre debout et fit un geste pour sortir de la piscine. Cependant, le fond était imprégné de cette substance gluante et le pied d'Harry glissa sans qu'il puisse se retenir.  
  
Il retomba dans la piscine.  
  
Maintenant, Harry était véritablement embarrassé. En fait, jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi gêné. Et le rire cristallin de Rachel n'aidait pas non plus à la cause.  
  
Il se releva sur son séant, toujours à demi plongé dans l'eau. Les pires sacres qu'il connaissait se défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse dans sa tête et ne pu en empêcher un de franchir ses lèvres. Prenant conscience de sa bourde, Harry se plaqua aussitôt les mains sur la bouche en espérant de toutes ses forces que la belle Rachel Callohan ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais ses prières ne furent pas exaucées.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave, » lui dit-elle, compatissante. « Moi aussi il m'est arrivé de ne pouvoir me retenir. Une fois, j'ai même sacré au beau milieu d'une réunion de famille à laquelle assistaient tous mes oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines et...bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu mes parents aussi furieux de toute ma vie. » Puis elle termina son anecdote en riant sans retenue.  
  
«Dis-moi...pourquoi est-ce que tu sautais par-dessus les haies comme ça? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry redoutait qu'elle pose cette question. Que pouvait-il lui dire? Qu'il se faisait poursuivre par des voyous de l'école et qu'il était trop lâche pour les affronter? Il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, mais Harry trouvait également que Rachel était jolie et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un poltron à ses yeux.  
  
« Oh...c'est que...je voulais simplement savoir si je pouvais le faire. C'est ça. Je voulais juste savoir, » mentit-il en émettant un petit rire nerveux qui n'avait pas l'air bien convainquant.  
  
« Oh, d'accord, » répondit-elle. « Écoute, je vais aller chercher la petite trousse de premiers soins dans la pharmacie et je reviens. Tu restes ici, d'accord? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête et elle entra à l'intérieur. En partant, il avait crû l'entendre marmonner 'ah... les garçons', mais il n'en était pas certain. Ce qui était certain par contre c'était que Rachel Callohan, la plus belle fille de l'école, lui parlait comme à un égal et qu'elle désirait s'occuper de lui. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait qu'il avait des papillons dans l'estomac et pensa qu'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça? »  
  
Rachel était revenue, emportant avec elle une petite boîte métallique blanche avec une croix rouge peinte sur le couvert, ainsi qu'une serviette. Elle le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou et Harry remarqua vite pourquoi : il n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme un idiot depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la maison. En s'apercevant de cela, il rougit de nouveau.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as chaud, parce que tu es vraiment rouge? Peut-être fais-tu de la fièvre? Après tout, tu es tombé dans une piscine remplie d'eau froide, » observa-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
« Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, » dit Harry. Jolie ou pas, il se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu retardée. _Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée que de la laisser m'examiner_, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il sentait ses doigts délicats sur son front.  
  
Ses mains le tâtèrent tout autour de la tête et elle opina de la sienne, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Finalement, elle lui enfonça un thermomètre dans la bouche en lui disant qu'il devait le laisser sous la langue pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Cinq minutes passèrent en silence. Lui, immergé à moitié dans l'eau – il avait oublié de sortir – et grelottant férocement. Elle, assise à ses côtés, regardant autour d'elle comme s'il n'était pas là. Enfin, elle lui enleva le thermomètre et après l'avoir longuement observé, en déduit qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre ni de commotion.  
  
« Je vais quand même te mettre un pansement sur ton genou, car il saigne, » lui dit-elle.  
  
Harry regarda son genou gauche et vit qu'elle avait raison. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu tellement il avait été subjugué par Rachel.  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai, » souffla-t-il pendant qu'elle lui mettait le bandage.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir l'air idiot parfois, Potter.  
_  
« En passant, je m'appelle Rachel Callohan, » se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.  
  
_Elle ne sait même pas qui je suis._  
  
« Harry Potter. Je sais qui tu es, nous allons à la même école et nous somme tous les deux en quatrième année. »  
  
« Ah oui? » dit-elle l'air surprise. « Ne me dit pas que nous somme dans la même classe, car il me semble que je me souviendrais de toi. »  
  
« Non, mais nous l'avons été l'année dernière, » _et l'autre avant, ainsi que l'autre avant elle_, pensa amèrement Harry.  
  
« Pour de vrai? » s'exclama-t-elle, ses magnifiques yeux aqua agrandis de stupeur. « Et bien, je suis désolée. Vraiment. C'est que vois-tu, j'ai une très petite mémoire, » s'excusa-t-elle en riant.  
  
Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle là-dedans, mais sourit tout de même pour lui faire plaisir. Il sembla que ce fut le cas, car elle lui sourit à son tour.  
  
_Et on dit que je suis bizarre._  
  
« Tu devrais peut-être sortir de la piscine avant d'attraper froid, » dit Rachel.  
  
« Ah oui...tu as sûrement raison, » dit Harry d'un ton rêveur.  
  
Il se releva en titubant et Rachel lui prit le bras pour maintenir son équilibre. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant : il n'aurait probablement pas survécu à une troisième chute dans cette piscine de malheur.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la piscine, elle lui tendit une serviette d'une couleur jaune criarde qu'elle avait ramenée avec elle. Il se sécha rapidement et la lui rendit.  
  
« Et bien..., » commença-t-il. « Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer officiellement Rachel. »  
  
Elle rit d'un air gêné, tout en entortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs autour de son index.  
  
« Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Peut-être pourrais- tu passer la récréation avec moi un de ses jours, qu'en dis-tu? »  
  
« Oui, oui, pourquoi pas, » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop enthousiaste, ce qui la fit rire encore plus.  
  
« Au revoir Harry. »  
  
« Au revoir Rachel, » lui répondit Harry.  
  
Harry la regarda rentrer dans sa maison, puis il sortit par la barrière du jardin pour reprendre le chemin du 4 Privet Drive. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce court moment qu'il avait passé avec Rachel avait esquivé tous les mauvais événements de la journée.  
  
« Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper? »  
  
Le sourire qu'Harry arborait depuis qu'il était parti de chez Rachel s'effaça aussitôt. Il releva la tête pour découvrir Dudley et sa bande qui se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre devant lui.  
  
« Nous t'attendions justement, » ricana Dudley. « Et tu sais quoi? Je déteste attendre...Gordon... »

En entendant son nom, Gordon, le plus gros et le plus rapide des amis de Dudley l'attrapa et lui tint les bras. Harry essaya de se délivrer, mais c'était peine perdue : Gordon avait le double de son poids et était très fort.  
  
_Peut-être qu'en criant j'arriverai à attirer l'attention d'un voisin et qu'il..._  
  
Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. S'ensuivirent deux crochets du gauche et trois du droit. Gordon le relâcha et Harry s'effondra par terre sur son côté, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Dudley, Malcolm et Piers entreprirent alors de le ruer de coups de pieds.  
  
Tout en essayant de refouler les larmes de douleur qui lui montaient aux yeux, Harry entendit clairement les fous rires qui animaient ses assaillants. Des gémissements étouffés sortaient de sa gorge et de ses lèvres sanguinolentes.  
  
Au bout d'un certain moment, Dudley se lassa de ce jeu et lui et ses amis décidèrent d'aller faire un tour aux arcades, laissant Harry sur le sol.  
  
Maintenant qu'ils étaient repartis, Harry laissa libre cours aux sanglots déchirés qui le secouaient. Son petit corps était tellement meurtri qu'il doutait pouvoir remarcher avant au moins une heure. Il resta donc là, étendu sur le trottoir. Les gens allaient et venaient et pourtant, aucun ne vint à son secours. En fait, on aurait dit qu'ils passaient à côté de lui sans le voir.  
  
Le jour déclinait lorsqu'il réussit finalement à se remettre debout. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui arrachait un cri et chaque respiration lui était douloureuse. Il parvint néanmoins à se traîner jusqu'à la maison de son oncle et de sa tante en se disant qu'il s'agissait de la pire journée de sa vie, et ce, malgré le bref moment passé avec Rachel.  
  
Il entra dans la maison et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça, toi? »  
  
Décidément, c'était la pire journée de sa vie.


	3. Marge et Rachel

> **Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, et pour tout le monde sur ce site, j'en suis certaine, les personnages de la série 'Harry Potter' ainsi que le monde qui les entoure, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. Cependant, les personnages originaux, quant à eux, sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination, je vous le jure.  
**  
_Je voudrais personnellement remercier tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire et qui m'écrivent toutes ses choses charmantes dans les reviews. Vous faites ma journée, vous savez ça. Continuez de le faire, j'adore ça et c'est ce qui me motive à continuer d'écrire._
> 
> **Chapitre 3 **
> 
> **Marge et Rachel**  
  
Bizarre comme le temps passe plus vite quand on redoute quelque chose. Cette impression, Harry Potter la connaissait bien, particulièrement en ce moment, alors qu'il traînait le pas pour essayer de retarder le moment où il rentrerait à Privet Drive.  
  
Pendant toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge de la classe de M. Peebleton, espérant que les aiguilles s'arrêtent, ou mieux, qu'elles reculent.  
  
Mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Pire, Harry aurait juré qu'elles avançaient plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça? » grommela Harry. Il donna un coup de pied sur un caillou et suivit attentivement sa trajectoire, le regardant échouer sur le trottoir à quelques mètres de là.  
  
Il soupira et fourra ses mains dans les poches trop grandes de son jeans, lui aussi trop large, puis il reprit sa lente marche. Vendredi dernier, soit près de trois jours auparavant, Harry avait vécu ce qui avait probablement été la pire journée de sa vie. Non seulement son professeur l'avait insulté une fois de plus, mais il avait dû subir une terrible raclée de Dudley et de sa bande et, pour couronner le tout, une visite surprise de la tante Marge.  
  
Il était rare qu'Harry ait hâte de retourner à l'école, et pourtant, l'idée de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à rester dans la maison toute la journée durant les 5 derniers jours d'école de l'année, avait été ce qu'il l'avait fait tenir pendant toute la fin de semaine.  
  
Il était tellement heureux ce matin-là en entrant dans la classe de M. Peebleton qu'il l'avait salué sans réfléchir en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Son enseignant, croyant qu'il prévoyait un 'autre' mauvais coup, n'avait pas cessé de l'observer de la première période jusqu'à la dernière. Harry avait même senti son regard sur sa nuque alors qu'il quittait l'école.  
  
Manifestement, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais l'incident bizarre des cheveux verts...  
  
Lorsqu'il tourna sur le coin de Privet Drive, Harry ralentit encore son pas, si c'était humainement possible, et regarda avec appréhension la silhouette du 4 s'élever un peu plus loin. En la voyant, le jeune garçon sentit un énorme poids tomber au creux de son estomac, comme si quelqu'un y avait jeté une pierre. Il sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos et du visage. Les poils sur ses bras se redressèrent alors qu'un frisson parcourait son corps entier.  
  
L'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley c'étaient une chose, mais la tante Marge...il s'agissait d'une toute autre histoire, et une terrifiante en plus. Surtout qu'elle avait emmené son cerbère avec elle, un bouledogue qui lui ressemblait étrangement portant le nom de Molaire, un nom qui, selon Harry, lui allait à ravir.  
  
Plus que trois maisons à franchir...Harry était tellement nerveux à présent qu'il ne remarqua même pas les regards de dédain que lui donnaient les voisins sur son passage.  
  
Une seule maison à présent. Une dame venait à sa rencontre. En fait, elle marchait sur le trottoir vers sa direction, mais quand même. Elle était petite et grassouillette, avec des cheveux brun foncés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son visage dodu exprimait un sentiment de dégoût qui n'était sûrement pas sans rapport avec l'approche du jeune garçon devant elle. Harry la reconnu. Il s'agissait de Mme Hathorn qui demeurait au 8.  
  
Voilà qui lui fournissait une excuse pour ne pas rentrer immédiatement. Harry s'arrêta complètement, tenta d'arranger ses cheveux du mieux qu'il pu et attendit que Mme Hathorn soit à sa hauteur.  
  
« Bonjour Mme Hathorn, » lança-t-il joyeusement.  
  
Celle-ci émit un sonore reniflement en guise de réponse.  
  
« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? » reprit Harry qui essayait désespéramment d'engager la conversation.  
  
« Elle était très belle jusqu'à maintenant, si tu veux mon avis, » répliqua sèchement Mme Hathorn. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? »  
  
« Euh...rien. Juste dire bonjour, » dit timidement Harry en voyant l'air menaçant de sa voisine.  
  
« Ben c'est ça, bonjour. »  
  
Et elle s'éloigna, presque en courant, regardant derrière elle pour s'assurer que ce garnement d'Harry Potter ne la suivait pas.  
  
Harry laissa échapper un gémissement pour manifester son exaspération. Rien ne pouvait l'aider à présent, il devrait faire face au monstre tout seul.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était glissé devant la porte des Dursley. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il aurait juré que la porte émettait également un battement de cœur, excepté que le sien était diabolique. Tout s'embrouillait autour de lui et bientôt, Harry ne vit rien d'autre que cette porte qui semblait respirer, faisant craquer ses gonds à chaque souffle d'air qu'elle prenait.  
  
Bien sur, le jeune orphelin savait qu'il ne faisait qu'imaginer cela, mais cette hallucination, œuvre de son esprit apeuré, augmenta la crainte, qu'il avait déjà très forte, de tourner la poignée et de pénétrer dans l'antre où le monstre avait provisoirement élu domicile.  
  
Sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il prit la poignée. Il prit une grande inspiration, dans le but de calmer son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser et...lâcha ladite poignée.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas entrer. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.  
  
Il regarda ses mains, moites de transpiration : elles tremblotaient tellement qu'il lui aurait été impossible de tenir quoique ce soit. Prenant une autre lampée d'air, il décida de s'asseoir sur le pas de la porte. Ses jambes flageolantes ne le tenaient plus. Il était purement et simplement en proie à une crise de panique causée par la tante Marge. Si ce n'était pas à lui que cette situation arrivait, il était convaincu qu'il en aurait rit un bon coup.  
  
Harry essaya de se calmer en respirant tranquillement, la tête entre les deux genoux. Il était conscient de l'image bizarre qu'il était en train de donner aux voisins, mais peu lui importait : il devait absolument relaxer. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur ce porche jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, même si cette idée paraissait très séduisante à ses yeux.  
  
Alors qu'il tentait difficilement de se lever – ses jambes avaient toujours de la difficulté à le supporter – il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec la tante Marge, qui avait un air démentiel sur le visage. Harry sentit son cœur faire un saut vertigineux dans sa poitrine.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Hein? » aboya-t-elle. « T'es encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup, c'est ça? Je suis certaine que c'est ça! RÉPOND QUAND JE TE PARLE! »  
  
Harry déglutit difficilement. La figure de la tante Marge avait à présent un teint violacé, à rivaliser avec celui de son frère, et elle respirait furieusement. Il était presque certain d'avoir vu de la fumée sortir de son nez et de ses oreilles.  
  
« Euh...non, » souffla-t-il dans un léger murmure. Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler de plus belle. Il regarda par terre et examina longuement le bout de ses chaussures. Il voulait par-dessus tout éviter le regard de la tante Marge à ce moment-ci. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle lui dise qu'il faisait preuve d'insolence à son égard.  
  
« Regarde-moi, » ordonna-t-elle dans un murmure impressionnant.  
  
Harry leva les yeux et croisa ceux de la tante Marge. Il y lu une lueur de triomphe. Baissant un peu le regard, il remarqua qu'elle avait un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
« Comme ça tu dis que tu ne faisais rien de mal... » commença le monstre tout aussi sournoisement, « et bien, j'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi, mon garçon. Ta naissance en soi est quelque chose de mal. Tu as fait la pire erreur de ta vie cette journée-là et j'espère que tu en es conscient. MAINTENANT, RENTRE À L'INTÉRIEUR ET VA DANS CE PLACARD! »  
  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter quand elle s'était mise à hurler. Néanmoins, il préféra ça à sa fausse voix doucereuse où il pouvait déceler tous les sarcasmes qu'elle lui vouait.  
  
Il fit comme sa tante lui avait ordonné et alla s'enfermer dans son placard. Il resta un moment étendu dans le noir, à contempler le plafond qu'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir et à caresser machinalement M. Keezle (son ourson). Ses sens étaient aux aguets. Son ouïe étant conséquemment beaucoup plus fine, Harry pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il se disait dans la maison.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de le garder, Vernon, » disait la tante Marge. « Moi, si je m'étais trouvé dans cette situation, il y aurait longtemps qu'il serait dans un orphelinat, tu peux me croire, » lui assura-t-elle.  
  
« Bah...Pétunia voulait qu'on le garde, en mémoire de sa sœur, » lui expliqua l'oncle Vernon d'un ton peu intéressé. « Elles ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais c'était quand même la seule famille qui lui restait. »  
  
Harry remarqua que l'excuse de l'oncle Vernon sonnait faux, mais il fut probablement le seul à s'en rendre compte, car la tante Marge changea aussitôt de sujet.  
  
« Dis-moi Vernon, que dis-tu de cette nouvelle loi... »  
  
Les lois n'étant pas le sujet préféré d'Harry, il décida d'allumer le plafonnier et d'étudier un peu l'examen de géographie qu'il aurait à passer le lendemain.
> 
> * * *
> 
> « ...Alors, j'ai répondu au facteur qu'à présent il devrait faire poster ses lettres par un nain...comprenez-vous? Un nain posteur? Imposteur? »  
  
Tout le monde autour de la table, excepté Harry qui n'écoutait pas, éclata de rire en entendant le jeu de mots pitoyable de la tante Marge.  
  
On était le mercredi. Il restait donc que 3 jours avant le départ très attendu du monstre et de son stupide chien.  
  
Comme s'il avait deviné qu'Harry pensait à lui, Molaire, qui était couché aux pieds de sa maîtresse, releva la tête et regarda Harry en grognant. Voyant cela, la tante Marge eut un regard de dédain pour son neveu et un sourire satisfaisant éclaira sa figure.  
  
« Molaire a toujours su discerner la mauvaise graine de la bonne graine. N'est-ce pas mon toutou adoré? »  
  
Elle prit alors son chien dans ses bras et fit mine de l'embrasser en baragouinant un dialecte enfantin. Les Dursley la dévisagèrent l'air écoeuré, tandis qu'Harry se glissait sous la table pour ne pas qu'on voit son fou rire incontrôlé.  
  
La tante Pétunia fut la première à retrouver sa contenance après le spectacle que venait de lui offrir sa belle-sœur. Elle pinçait les lèvres et avait l'air de se retenir à grande peine pour ne pas dire sa façon de penser. En se retournant vers lui, elle lui scanda sèchement :  
  
« Débarrasse la table, toi, au lieu de te cacher dessous! »  
  
Puis elle lui jeta un de ses airs les plus réprobateurs, qu'elle lui réservait exclusivement.  
  
Évitant le regard perçant de la tante Marge, qui avait entendu la réplique de tante Pétunia, il débarrassa la table le plus rapidement qu'il pu. Finalement, il se dirigea vers son placard, prit son vieux sac d'école, une antiquité, anciennement la propriété de Dudley, et ouvrit la porte.  
  
« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te donnes la peine de l'envoyer à l'école, Vernon, » entendit-il la tante Marge dire à son frère. « Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une perte d'argent inutile dont tu pourrais certainement te passer. » Alors, comme ça il était une perte d'argent inutile, hein?  
  
Furieux, Harry claqua bruyamment la porte et prit le chemin de l'école. Quant à Dudley, sa mère irait le porter en voiture et ils passeraient probablement devant lui en klaxonnant et en rigolant. Harry se réconfortait en se disant qu'au moins il évitait une autre possibilité de se faire donner une correction par son cousin.  
  
En tournant le coin de Magnolia Crescent, Harry vit une silhouette de quelqu'un qui attendait. Une silhouette qui appartenait à Rachel Callohan!  
  
Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main et s'approcha de lui, l'air radieux. Elle portait une jolie robe d'été blanche avec de jolies fleurs roses et jaunes en imprimées et ses cheveux, qu'elle avait d'un noir de jais semblable aux siens, flottaient derrière elle tel un voile de soie.  
  
« Salut Harry, ça va? » lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Euh...oui. Et toi? » Harry n'en revenait pas. Quand Rachel lui avait proposé de se tenir avec elle, il avait cru qu'elle lui disait ça pour lui faire plaisir.  
  
« Oui, merci, » répondit Rachel en lui offrant un autre sourire étincelant. « Je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner à l'école aujourd'hui? Dean McClain était supposé le faire, mais il est tombé malade et il ne peut pas. »  
  
Harry se sentit nettement déçu de savoir qu'il n'était qu'un deuxième choix, mais cette déception s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il vit avec joie et appréhension, la jolie main de Rachel se poser sur son bras.  
  
Les yeux collés sur la main étrangère, Harry se remit en route en entraînant la petite fille à sa suite. À ce moment précis, Harry avait tellement le cerveau en bouilli qu'il aurait été incapable de dire quel était son nom ou son prénom.  
  
« Il y avait longtemps que je voulais faire le chemin de l'école avec toi. Enfin...ça fait juste quelques jours, mais bon...j'arrivais pas à te placer quelque part dans mon emploi du temps surchargé, tu comprends? »  
  
Harry fit signe que 'oui' en hochant la tête.  
  
Harry remarqua rapidement que Rachel aimait bien s'entendre parler. Elle parlait et parlait, sans attendre aucune réponse de son soit-disant interlocuteur, en l'occurrence, lui. Elle rejetait sans cesse ses cheveux derrière ses épaules dans un geste théâtral finement mis au point, et lui demanda au moins 5 fois s'il la trouvait belle.  
  
Même s'il pensait qu'elle était plutôt snob et gâtée, Harry était très heureux de voir qu'une personne, surtout si populaire, lui parlait...enfin, qui lui parlait en principe. Ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas un instant, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte dans une expression de surprise et de ravissement.  
  
« ...et là, je lui aie dis...tu vas peut-être pas me croire, mais je lui aie dis que s'il ne me laissait pas tranquille, j'appellerais la police. Et il m'a cru, ce crétin! »  
  
Rachel éclata de rire au souvenir de ce jour où elle avait envoyé promener un garçon de 12 ans, nommé Herbert.  
  
Lorsqu'elle riait, sa main, qui était toujours posée sur le bras d'Harry, le serrait encore plus, et le ramenait à chaque fois à la réalité. Voyant qu'elle riait, il émettait à son tour un faible rire peu convaincant. Pourtant, Rachel ne semblait pas s'en soucier, car elle continuait de bavarder comme si de rien n'était.  
  
« Tu sais, Harry, » commença-t-elle. En saisissant son nom au travers le rêve qu'il était en train de faire, Harry réussit à sortir de sa torpeur et écouta ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. « je trouve que tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable. C'est réellement sympa de parler avec toi, en fait, j'ai presque l'impression d'être avec une amie, et que je peux tout te dire. C'est merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas? »  
  
Et elle tourna vers lui son magnifique visage couleur d'ivoire dans lequel brillaient ses yeux étincelants qui reflétaient l'espoir d'une réponse. Harry sentit sa figure s'embraser sous le regard insistant de Rachel.  
  
« Euh...oui...c'est vraiment...euh...c'est quoi déjà le mot que tu as dit à la fin de ta phrase? » dit-il, de plus en plus rougissant à présent.  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de toi maintenant, hein? Elle vient de te dire qu'elle aimait te parler et toi, t'es même pas capable de répéter ce qu'elle vient juste de dire...  
_  
« Euh...je crois que j'ai dit 'tu ne trouves pas? » fit-elle en se grattant la tête de son index.  
  
« Non, non...avant cela...ahhhh, ça ne fait rien, » laissa-t-il tomber en levant un bras (celui qui était libre, l'autre retenant toujours la main de Rachel) au ciel dans un signe d'impuissance, « je suis d'accord avec toi, de toute façon. »  
  
Maintenant, il avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot.  
  
Rachel n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris puisqu'elle se mit à lui sourire aussitôt. Elle détourna la tête et admira le paysage d'un air absent en fredonnant une chanson populaire.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la cour d'école, Rachel lâcha le bras d'Harry et se retourna vers lui pour mieux lui parler.  
  
« Merci Harry. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part. J'espère qu'on pourra... »  
  
« RACHEL CALLOHAN! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? » hurla une voix derrière Harry.  
  
Tournant sur ses talons, il aperçu Sally Rosent, la meilleure amie de Rachel qui se dirigeait dans leur direction en courant. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui doit se dépêcher de porter secours à une autre personne sous peine d'une terrible catastrophe.  
  
Harry remarqua que plusieurs élèves de l'école s'étaient retournés et observaient la scène avec intérêt.  
  
« Quoi 'qu'est-ce que je fais'? Je parle avec Harry, » répondit Rachel, confuse.  
  
Elle s'entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et pencha la tête de côté.  
  
« Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » répéta Sally, « Tu parles avec Harry Potter, le fou psychopathe de l'école. C'est un crétin fini, tu sais. »  
  
En disant cela, Sally tournait un doigt à côté de sa tête dans un geste appuyé, pour être bien certaine que Rachel comprenne vraiment la gravité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » grommela Rachel qui commençait à se mettre en colère.  
  
Elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier la mimique de Sally qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'on la prenait pour une enfant de 5 ans.  
  
« Ça fait deux fois qu'on se parle, Harry et moi, et je peux te certifier qu'il n'est pas plus fou que toi ou moi. »  
  
« Écoute, » dit Sally d'un air désespéré, « laisse-moi te présenter ça d'une façon différente. Si les autres te voies fraterniser avec **lui**, » elle lança à Harry un regard dégoûté, « ta popularité va en prendre un sacré coup. Tu seras encore moins populaire que Johanna Carlson, tu saisies? »  
  
Johanna Carlson était une fille de dernière année qui avait la même carrure et le même poids que Dudley. Elle était affublé d'une énorme tignasse blonde, qui avait un aspect douteux, portait des lunettes aux verres très épais ainsi qu'un appareil dentaire peu avantageux.  
  
« Moins...moins populaire que Johanna Carlson...? » répéta Rachel dans un souffle.  
  
Soudain, ses magnifiques yeux aqua s'agrandirent de frayeur et sa bouche forma un 'O'. Elle venait de comprendre ce que lui coûterait une amitié avec l'étrange Harry Potter.  
  
Un sourire narquois et satisfait apparu aux lèvres de Sally, qui se croisa les bras d'un air apparemment ravi.  
  
À présent, tout le monde dans la cour d'école les fixait. S'il l'avait pu, Harry se serait enfoncé dans le sol. Il détestait attirer l'attention. Hors, aujourd'hui, il était le centre d'intérêt préféré de chacun. Il risqua un regard en biais, et aperçu Dudley et ses amis qui le pointait du doigt en riant aux éclats. Il avait chaud tout à coup et il était certain qu'une rougeur était apparue sur son visage et le long de son cou.  
  
Rachel n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Ses yeux glissèrent de Sally à Harry, de Harry à Sally puis revenait à Harry. Les traits de son visage reflétaient sa détresse. Elle se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure et du sang commençait à s'y échapper.  
  
Après un petit instant, qui parut une éternité à Harry, Rachel sembla reprendre ses esprits. Ses épaules se redressèrent, elle lissa sa robe, envoya ses cheveux derrière son dos et elle sourit à la foule.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Harry. Celui-ci eut la chair de poule. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.  
  
Elle éclata de rire et le regarda d'un air méprisant.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Sally, » dit-elle en s'adressant à son amie, tout en continuant de fixer Harry, « jamais de la vie il m'est venu à l'esprit de me lier d'amitié avec ce...avec cet individu grotesque. »  
  
Harry sentit des picotements dans ses yeux. Il regarda immédiatement par terre et s'intéressa à une fourmi qui retournait à son nid. Bien malgré lui, Rachel ne s'arrêta pas là.  
  
« Non, mais... pourquoi est-ce que moi, Rachel Callohan, la fille la **plus **populaire de l'école, je voudrais vouloir être vue avec **lui**? »  
  
Elle l'observa d'un air écoeuré et continua sa tirade en élevant de plus en plus la voix.  
  
« Je vais te dire Harry Potter : tu n'est qu'un petit garçon imbécile et complètement fou. Ne m'approche plus jamais, tu m'entends, espèce de psychopathe! »  
  
Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna d'un air digne.  
  
Un silence étonnant suivit ses mots. Personne dans la foule n'osait dire quoique ce soit. Puis, on aurait dit que le charme s'était levé, et tout le monde se mit à rire d'Harry, les uns ouvertement, les autres, cachés derrière leur main. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu mourir d'embarras. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. S'enfuir.  
  
Il se mit à courir sous les regards amusés, et s'enfuit à l'intérieur de l'école où il alla se réfugier dans les toilettes. Il s'enferma dans une cabine à l'aspect miteux, s'assit sur le banc de toilette et fondit en sanglots.  
  
À quoi s'attendait-il? Jamais les amis de Rachel l'auraient laissé être amie avec lui...et c'est ce qui était arrivé.  
  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié depuis le jour où il s'était fait un ami en deuxième. Celui-ci, voyant à quel point Harry était impopulaire, l'avait traité de pot-de-colle devant tout le monde et s'était mis à le ruer de coups dans l'espoir de devenir ami avec Dudley.  
  
_Il y est parvenu d'ailleurs_, se dit-il en pensant à Malcolm qui avait été cet ami.  
  
Harry resta dans les toilettes pendant toute la matinée. Finalement, la directrice, Mme Klein, vint le chercher et essaya, sans grand succès, de lui remonter le moral. S'apercevant qu'elle n'allait nulle part, elle prit un air sévère et lui dit qu'il devrait aller en classe pendant l'après- midi.  
  
Pendant le cours, Harry vit que les autres élèves le regardaient avec insistance et se moquaient de lui.  
  
« Non, mais vous avez vu cette mauviette, ce matin? » demanda d'une voix forte Nigel Williamson, un garçon râblé aux cheveux bruns.  
  
« Jamais vu un crétin pareil, » rajouta Andréa Pikerton.  
  
Tout le reste de la journée se passa dans cette atmosphère et c'est les joues en feu, qu'Harry quitta l'école. Il avait presque hâte de se retrouver en présence de la tante Marge.  
  
En ouvrant la porte du 4 Privet Drive, la voix de Dudley fut la première chose qui parvint aux oreilles d'Harry.  
  
« ...et là, il s'est enfui et est allé se réfugier dans les toilettes, tu te rends compte? » termina Dudley dans un grand éclat de rire.  
  
Harry entra dans le salon et vit que Dudley s'adressait à toute la famille. La tante Marge avait l'air de trouver l'histoire particulièrement drôle. Elle se donnait des claques sur les cuisses et elle s'étouffa avec le morceau de biscuit qu'elle mangeait.  
  
L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, qui se trouvaient également dans la pièce, s'empressèrent d'avaler leur gorgée de thé et se mit à rire également. Quand ils le virent dans l'embrasure de la porte, ils le pointèrent du doigt et s'esclaffèrent de plus belle.  
  
« Qu..qu'est-ce que...tu peux...être stupide, » parvint à dire l'oncle Vernon entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
La colère aveuglait Harry à un tel point qu'il ne voyait plus clair. Il fit un pas pour sortir de la pièce quand il sentit une petite bosse sous son pied. Baissant rapidement les yeux, il s'aperçu avec frayeur qu'il s'agissait de la queue de Molaire.  
  
Le bouledogue se mit immédiatement à grogner. Harry enleva son pied et il vit avec horreur que les dents du chien venaient de se refermer à l'endroit exacte où sa jambe se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
Il recula doucement vers la porte d'entrée, les mains devant lui.  
  
« Du calme, Molaire, » tenta-t-il. « C'était juste un accident, d'accord. Je m'excuse, vraiment. »  
  
Mais parler au chien pour essayer de le calmer était une tentative aussi vaine que d'essayer de faire dire à la tante Marge qu'il était un être humain.  
  
Sentant la poigné de la porte dans son dos, Harry fit volte-face, la tourna et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup. Il courut dehors, fit le tour de la maison et alla dans le jardin, Molaire sur ses talons.  
  
Derrière lui, comme dans un écho, Harry percevait les rires redoublés des Dursley. Tout en continuant de courir, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et vit que Molaire le suivait toujours. De la bave coulait de sa gueule, comme s'il avait particulièrement faim.  
  
Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où Harry pouvait se cacher en toute sécurit : le grand hêtre situé dans le jardin. Attrapant la branche la plus basse, il parvint à se hisser juste à temps. En effet, le bouledogue avait bondi à ce moment précis et avait réussi à attraper sa chaussure.  
  
Préférant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le chien, le jeune orphelin monta un peu plus haut dans l'arbre. Il s'accrocha le mieux qu'il pu à la branche et observa Molaire qui tournait autour de l'hêtre, toujours en grognant et en aboyant.  
  
Les Dursley arrivèrent peu après et regardèrent la scène. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils devaient se tenir les côtes pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur qui commençait à se former.  
  
« Alors mon garçon, » lui cria l'oncle Vernon, « tu te plais là- haut? J'espère que oui, parce que Molaire, » il pointa le chien, « ne semble pas vouloir partir de sitôt. » Il se remit aussitôt à rire, trouvant sa blague particulièrement drôle.  
  
C'est d'un œil abasourdi qu'Harry vit les Dursley rentrer dans la maison sans avoir rappelé le chien, qui continuait de l'observer de ses yeux mauvais.  
  
« Mais...attendez...REVENEZ! »  
  
Mais ils ne revinrent pas. Seul le silence répondit à ses cris désespérés.  
  
La nuit tomba. Elle était fraîche et Harry se mit à grelotter de froid. Le bouledogue n'avait pas bougé.  
  
« C'est vraiment la plus belle semaine de toute ma vie, » marmonna Harry sur un ton sarcastique. Il avait mal partout et il sentait une terrible raideur dans ses jambes.  
  
Il soupira et regarda les étoiles qui étincelaient dans le ciel. Étrangement, celles-ci lui apportèrent un certain réconfort, et il se mit à sourire sans savoir pourquoi, soudainement insouciant du monde qui l'entourait et du chien qui l'attendait au bas de l'arbre.  
  
Pourquoi rester triste alors qu'il s'agissait d'une si belle nuit...
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Et voilà mon troisième chapitre. C'est le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant et j'en suis très fiere J'espere que vous n'etes pas trop decu par le retournement des choses avec Rachel. Le prochain chapitre relatera la fin du séjour de la tante Marge et une partie de l'ete d'Harry, dont son anniversaire. _
> 
> _Nick-avec-une-tete_


	4. Pluie de maladies

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, et pour tout le monde sur ce site, j'en suis certaine, les personnages de la série 'Harry Potter' ainsi que le monde qui les entoure, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. Cependant, les personnages originaux, quant à eux, sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination, je vous le jure.**

_Wow! Ça m'a vraiment pris du temps pour terminer ce chapitre-là, mais vous devez comprendre que je suis en vacance et je n'ai pas toujours envie de passer mes belles journées devant l'ordinateur. Mes reviews sont plus belles que jamais et je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour m'avoir écrit de telles choses. C'est vraiment jolie. Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, non je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un monde parallèle. Je me réfère la plupart du temps à ce qu'Harry raconte de sa vie d'avant Poudlard dans les tomes 1, 3 et 5. _

**Chapitre 4 **

**Pluie de maladies**

Les vacances d'été étaient commencées depuis plus de deux semaines, la journée exacte où la tante Marge était retournée à son cher élevage de chiens. Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent son départ, Harry Potter apprécia particulièrement sa vie au 4 Privet Drive. Son oncle et sa tante le laissaient tranquille la plupart du temps et comme ils préféraient l'avoir loin des yeux, Harry pouvait se promener un peu partout autour du quartier, en faisant bien attention d'éviter Dudley et sa bande.   
  
Son existence avait retrouvé la paix d'avant la tante Marge.  
  
Ce jour-là, le temps était étrangement frais pour la saison. Un vent provenant du nord soufflait sur le quartier et ses habitants, soulevant poussière et chapeaux. De nombreux nuages couvraient le ciel, menaçant de faire tomber la pluie d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
Pourtant, Harry s'en fichait. Il continuait de se balader dans le voisinage, s'arrêtant parfois dans un parc pour se reposer sur une quelconque balançoire ou sur un banc barbouillé de graffiti.  
  
Il était assis sur une balançoire lorsqu'il regarda sa montre pour la seconde fois cette journée-là (la première fois, il était un peu plus de midi). Il était près de 17h. Harry devait absolument se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver à temps pour le dîner, hors le repas était servi à 17h30. Ses pieds l'ayant emporté loin de la maison, il allait devoir courir.  
  
Il se remit sur ses pieds, épousseta la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur ses pantalons et se mit à courir en direction de Privet Drive.  
  
Il n'avait pas dépassé le parc qu'Harry sentit des gouttelettes atterrir sur son visage et sur ses bras.  
  
« Oh non, pas maintenant, » gémit-il tout en continuant sa cadence.  
  
Il commençait à être vraiment essoufflé à présent. Le problème était qu'il n'avait même pas encore parcouru le tiers du trajet. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal et il avait un point sur le côté. De la sueur lui coulait sur le front et le long du dos et sa respiration devenait saccadée.  
  
« J'ai tellement soif que je pourrais boire directement dans une flaque d'eau, » affirma-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Il tourna sur Illsburg Road et s'aventura dans la rue bordée de haie. Il passa devant la maison de Rachel sans lui accorder un seul regard, trop pressé qu'il était d'arriver chez lui (si on pouvait dire cela).  
  
Il pleuvait beaucoup plus fort maintenant. Les gouttes d'eau envahissaient les lunettes embuées d'Harry, brouillant complètement sa vue. Il ne voyait devant lui que le trottoir qui défilait et les rares lumières des maisons et des voitures devant lesquelles il passait.  
  
Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient sur le corps comme une deuxième peau et ses cheveux étaient pour une fois docilement aplatis sur son crâne. L'eau glacée commença peu à peu à l'engourdir. En raison de sa course, Harry avait terriblement chaud, malgré son corps gelé et les grelottements qui l'assaillaient.  
  
Soudain, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui de façon désespérée. La pluie l'avait à ce point aveuglé qu'il s'était aventuré dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu et il était dès lors complètement perdu.  
  
« Parfait, c'est tout simplement parfait, » grommela-t-il entre deux claquements de dents. « J'arriverai jamais à temps pour le dîner, c'est certain. Saleté d'pluie! »  
  
Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui avait l'infortune de se trouver là et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les essorant au passage entre ses doigts. Ne sachant que faire pour se dépêtrer de ce pétrin, il opta pour la solution la plus censée : revenir sur ses pas. Il arriverait sûrement à se retrouver à partir de Illsburg Road.  
  
Harry reprit donc l'ascension qui menait à la rue où résidait Rachel Callohan. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Il était 17h18. En se dépêchant, il arriverait peut-être à ne pas arriver en retard. Il accéléra le pas - qu'il avait ralenti compte tenu du fait qu'il s'était perdu – et se mit en devoir de lire les pancartes où étaient indiqués les noms de rue.  
  
Étant trop occupé à lire les panneaux, Harry ne vit pas que l'une des dalles du trottoir était nettement plus haute que son prédécesseur. Il commençait à peine à voir le nom de la rue qui s'annonçait que son pied heurta la ladite dalle et il trébucha.  
  
Il s'étala de tout son long sur l'asphalte humide sur lequel gisaient de petites flaques d'eau naissantes. Dans sa chute, il sentit ses lunettes glisser sur son nez. Il ne pu les rattraper à temps et elles tombèrent également.  
  
Pour être certain qu'il ne risquerait pas de briser ses lunettes pour la millième fois, Harry décida de se redresser sur ses genoux en faisant glisser ses jambes sur le trottoir vers l'avant. Dans sa tâche, il réprima un cri de douleur en sentant les nombreuses petites roches écorcher sa peau. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses genoux, il passa les doigts là où il croyait être blessé et il cru y déceler des gouttes de sang.  
  
En poussant un soupir mêlé d'un gémissement, Harry essaya de retrouver ses lunettes. Celles-ci ne devaient pas être bien loin. Le garçon tâtonna autour de lui à l'aveuglette. Ses mains touchaient le trottoir et parfois l'herbe qui se trouvait sur le terrain de la maison devant laquelle il était. Il commença par examiner derrière lui, puis sur les côtés. Enfin, quand il fut certain qu'elles devaient absolument se trouver devant lui, il reprit ses tâtonnements tout en s'avançant légèrement sur les genoux, le blessant davantage.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant de sentir ses doigts se refermer sur une armature de métal.  
  
« Oui! » s'écria-t-il, « Enfin, je les ai. » Et il parti d'un grand rire triomphant.  
  
Il remit les précieuses lunettes sur son nez. Il remarqua instantanément que l'un de ses verres était égratigné.  
  
« Hmmm... » soupira Harry, « je suppose que ça aurait pu être plus grave, » puis, tout en regardant sa montre, « Oh non! 17h31...J'y suis pas arrivé....Saleté d'pluie..Saleté d'lunettes! »  
  
Comme pour exprimer sa colère, il donna un énorme coup de pied dans le réverbère qui se situait près de lui. À présent, non seulement il était furieux, mais il avait rajouté une nouvelle douleur à celles de ses jambes écorchées.  
  
Tout ceux qui vivaient sur Rosaleen Street (c'est la rue sur lequel il était) et qui auraient regardé au-dehors à ce moment-là, auraient pu apercevoir un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui dansait sur un pied, sous la pluie, les vêtements totalement trempés. Pour un observateur extérieur, la scène devait paraître des plus comiques, mais pour Harry, il s'agissait d'un véritable cauchemar.  
  
Comme dans un rêve, Harry reprit la route. Sans s'en apercevoir, il réussit à retrouver son chemin et se dirigea sans grand enthousiasme vers Privet Drive.  
  
La pluie tombait toujours à flots lorsqu'il passa devant Wisteria Walk. Harry remarqua avec un sourire amusé, qu'en raison de l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures, il y avait comme une succion entre celles- ci et ses chaussettes. Des bulles d'air lui chatouillaient les pieds, et à chacun de ses pas, un son rigolo se faisait entendre.  
  
_Squish! Squish! Squish!_  
  
Un long gargouilli se fit entendre et Harry se plaqua aussitôt les mains sur l'estomac. Son ventre le faisait atrocement souffrir. Comment pouvait- il convaincre la tante Pétunia de le laisser manger quelque chose? Harry l'ignorait, mais il essaya tout de même de trouver une solution.  
  
Il parla haut et fort, tentant de supplier une Pétunia invisible...  
  
« Je sais que je suis en retard, » plaida-t-il de sa voix la plus repentissante, « mais ce n'était pas de ma faute... »  
  
En disant cela, Harry s'arrêta de marcher et s'accorda un instant pour réfléchir. Il songea qu'il était ridicule de croire que sa tante accepterait le fait que ce n'était guère de sa faute.  
  
Il porta un index à ses lèvres, qu'il tapota légèrement, et balança son poids sur sa hanche gauche. Puis, après un moment de réflexion, il sourit et reprit sa tirade.  
  
_Squish! Squish! Squish!_  
  
« Je sais que je suis en retard, tante Pétunia, mais imaginez-vous qu'au moment où je revenais à la maison pour le dîner, j'ai été retardé par les affaires de M. Edwards, vous savez le gentil facteur de la rue d'à côté? Il semblerait que sa femme l'aie quitté et elle a jeté toutes les choses de son mari dans la rue devant leur maison... »  
  
C'était un mensonge pur et simple et il en paierait probablement le prix plus tard, lorsque la supercherie serait mis au jour, mais Harry savait que la seule façon de faire fléchir sa tante était de l'alimenter en râgots sordides. Hors, il était prêt à tout pour avoir droit à ne serait-ce qu'un seul morceau de pain avant de se coucher.  
  
« Je vous en supplie, ma tante, ne me laissez pas mourir de faim... » pleurnicha-t-il désespéremment, toujours pour lui-même.  
  
Ses yeux, qui étaient fixés sur le sol pendant qu'il marchait, virent alors avec horreur des pieds se dessiner parmi les gouttes de pluis et la buée qui continuait de se former dans ses lunettes. Harry entendit deux rires distincts, appartenant vraisemblablement à deux adolescentes. Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent pour laisser passer Harry entre elles deux, et elles se rejoignirent un peu plus loin derrière lui.  
  
« Non mais, tu as vu ça? Tu crois qu'il est schizophrène? » demanda à voix basse l'une des filles.  
  
« Je sais pas, » lui répondit franchement l'autre, « mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il parle tout seul. Pauvre petit. Déjà fou à son âge...c'est triste. »  
  
Leurs pas s'éloignèrent, légers claquements secs sur le trottoir inondé.  
  
Au lieu d'être triste, comme il aurait dû l'être après avoir entendu de tels propos, Harry fut plutôt curieux...  
  
_C'est quoi être Skizo-frêne?_ se demandait-il.  
  
Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une maladie et qu'elle était probablement la cause de ses malheurs. En effet, si cette maladie était contagieuse comme il le supposait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde l'évite et le déteste. Lui non plus n'apprécierait pas de vivre avec quelqu'un atteint de Skizo-frêne.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, la chaleur fut si différente du froid qui subissait à l'extérieur que Harry sentit de nombreux picotements parcourir le long de son corps. Il enleva prestement ses chaussures à l'entrée, afin de ne pas salir le plancher si soigneusement cirée de la tante Pétunia et se dirigea vers son placard pour revêtir des vêtements secs.  
  
Au moment où il fut changé, il sortit et alla déposer son jeans et son t- shirt mouillés dans le panier à linges sales, puis il alla à la cuisine voir tante Pétunia, tout en révisant son discours bien établi dans sa tête.  
  
Toutefois, il fut bien surpris de n'y découvrir aucune tante. Il y avait uniquement l'oncle Vernon et Dudley qui était attablés dans la cuisine et qui finissaient de manger ce qui ressemblait être des t.v. diners.  
  
« Euh... » hésita Harry, « oncle Vernon? »  
  
Ce dernier leva les yeux, la fourchette immobilisée entre son repas et sa bouche, et dévisagea son neveu d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant.  
  
« Quoi? » rugissa-t-il.  
  
« Je...J..J'aurais voulu voir tante Pétunia...Tu pourrais me dire où elle est? »  
  
« Ta tante est à un tournoi de Bridge, » dit-il sèchement. Son gros visage, qui n'exprimait alors que du mépris, devint soudainement soupçonneux.  
  
« Pourquoi tu veux la voir? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, hein? »  
  
« Rien, rien, » affirma Harry d'une toute petite voix, « je voulais juste lui demander quelque chose, c'est tout...hmmm...je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. »  
  
Et il sortit de la salle à manger, sentant derrière lui le lourd regard inquisiteur de son oncle.  
  
Il entra discrètement dans son placard, ouvrant et fermant doucement la porte en faisant bien attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Son oncle avait l'air de mauvais poil et mieux valait ne pas lui donner une excuse pour s'en prendre à lui.  
  
Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son 'lit' et, la tête au creux de l'oreiller, il entreprit de serrer M. Keezle contre lui et de lui raconter sa terrible journée. Il pourrait toujours se faufiler dans la cuisine pendant la nuit pour calmer son estomac enragé...

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry ne se sentit pas trop bien. Le moment qu'il avait passé sous la pluie l'avait rendu malade et il était maintenant pris au piège avec une grippe. Il reniflait sans cesse et toussait à s'en faire mal à la gorge. Dudley trouvait cette situation particulièrement comique, insistant sur le fait que seul les 'nuls' attrapent la grippe pendant l'été.  
  
Là-dessus, il a raison...Qui a la grippe l'été, hein? Personne, rechignait Harry, tout en arrachant les mauvaises herbes du jardin de la tante Pétunia.  
  
Il allait s'attaquer à ses rosiers quand il sentit un chatouilli familier dans son nez.  
  
_Oh non!_  
  
Lâchant la petite pelle qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Harry se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Il ne parvint toutefois pas à la salle de bain. Son éternuement retentit dans toute la maison et son nez était tout dégoulinant de...bon, vous voyez où je veux en venir.  
  
_Snif! Snif!_  
  
Il prit un mouchoir dans la boître qui était située sur la toilette et se moucha du mieux qu'il put. Ses narines, qui avaient été miraculeusement débouchées depuis quelques heures, ne servaient plus à rien à présent. Harry aurait pu essayer de percevoir une odeur, il n'aurait pas réussi : rien ne pouvait passer par-dessus cette solide barrière de mucus.  
  
En redescendant, il aperçut la tante Pétunia au bas de l'escalier, qui l'attendait manifestement.  
  
« Retourne en haut et va te peigner, » ordonna-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde. « Nous allons en ville. Tu as un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur à 2h cet après-midi et après nous allons acheter quelques vêtements à mon petit Dudlychounet, » termina sa tante dans un sourire attendri.  
  
Dans la voiture, Harry ne cessa pas de tousser, si bien que sa tante lui informa qu'en revenant, ils passeraient par la pharmacie pour lui acheter un sirop contre la toux.  
  
« Merci, tante Pétunia, » dit Harry, qui était pour une fois réellement reconnaissant à sa tante.  
  
« Ne me remercie pas, » répondit-elle d'un ton amer, « si je fais ça, c'est uniquement parce que je ne veux pas que mon petit Duddy tombe malade par ta faute. »  
  
Harry soupira et, le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il contempla le paysage qui défilait au-dehors. Il n'aimait pas aller au centre commercial. Tout le monde le dévisageait et certain le pointait du doigts comme s'il était un monstre à 3 têtes.  
  
_Et déjà là, je suis certain qu'ils ne regarderaient pas un monstre à 3 têtes de cette façon...Ils seraient plutôt comme 'ooooooohhhh' et 'aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh', alors que moi, ils sont plus comme 'ouuuuuuach' et 'eurrrrrrrkkk'.  
_  
« T'as pas bientôt fini de soupirer...? Allez, sors de là! Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée! »  
  
Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation et regarda le visage chevalin de sa tante qui était juste de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Le vent ébourrifait ses cheveux blonds, les envoyant constamment devant ses yeux ce qui semblait l'agacer au plus haut point, alors qu'il la regardait repousser pour une dixième fois une mèche de cheveux rebelle dans un geste exaspéré. Il était tellement plongé dans ses rêveries qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. En voyant cela, son visage prit une teinte rosée. Ce genre d'étourderie lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci.  
  
Il sortit de la voiture et suivit sa tante et son cousin à l'intérieur du centre commercial sans grand enthousiasme. Ils franchirent les portes de l'immeuble et un vent glacée - résultat de la climatisation toujours trop élevée - leur fouettèrent le visage, les faisant grelotter lui et sa tante. Dudley, quant à lui, avait une énorme couche de graisse qui le protégeait en permanence contre les assauts du froid, il n'était donc aucunement affecté.  
  
_Snif! Snif!_  
  
« Bon, » commença sa tante d'un air décidé. Elle pointa Harry du doigt et poursuivit, « toi, tu vas te rendre immédiatement chez le coiffeur. M. Pastoly sait déjà comment te les couper, je le lui ai dit en prenant ton rendez-vous. Quand il aura terminé, attends-nous là, c'est compris? » Et elle lui servit un regard menaçant.  
  
« Oui, tante Pétunia, » répondit docilement Harry. « Je vais chez le coiffeur, je me fais couper les cheveux par M. Pustule...  
  
« Pastoly.. »  
  
« Euh...oui, Pastoly... et dès qu'il a fini, j'attends que toi et Dudley veniez me chercher. J'ai compris. »  
  
Tante Pétunia le dévisagea d'un air dédaigneux, renifla, pris la main de Dudley, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, et elle s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.  
  
_Elle n'aime pas que je sois plus intelligent qu'elle_, se dit Harry en réprimant un sourire de satisfaction.  
  
_Snif! Snif!_  
  
Il y avait 3 personnes au salon de coiffure. Une femme grasouillette à l'épaisse chevelure brune, un homme chauve qui avait l'air d'avoir un oeil de verre et un autre homme dans la mi-trentaine au visage sympathique. Il avait les cheveux châtain qu'il portait court et ses yeux gris refétaient une très grande gentillesse. Son large sourire était avenant et Harry remarqua qu'il avait une imposante fossette sur le menton, un peu comme cet acteur américain qu'il avait déja vu une fois dans le film 'Graisse' ou un autre titre du genre.  
  
« Aaaah...tu dois être Harry, c'est ça? » lui dit l'homme lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer. « Je suis Willard Pastoly, mais tu peux m'appeler Will si tu le veux. »  
  
« Euh...ouais, d'accord, » hésita Harry, qui jamais de sa vie n'avait entendu un adulte lui demander de l'appeler par son prénom.  
  
« Viens, assieds-toi sur cette chaise, » dit M. Pastoly en pointa un fauteuil en cuir brun posé devant un large miroir. « Ta mère m'a dit au téléphone que tu avais besoin qu'on rafraîchisse ta coupe, » lui fit-il remarquer, tout en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Harry pour en mesurer la longueur et l'épaisseur.  
  
« C'était pas ma mère, c'était ma tante, » répliqua Harry, qui se sentit obligé de le reprendre. Il prit place sur la chaise et laissa M. Pastoly lui mettre cette sorte de cape sur le devant pour pas qu'il reçoive des cheveux sur lui. Les pieds d'Harry ne touchaient même pas la petite barre de métal située sur le devant de la chaise et qui servaient d'ordinaire à les faire reposer Le jeune garçon se sentit alors très petit, alors qu'il balançait ses pieds dans le vide.  
  
« Oh, désolé, » fit le coiffeur. « C'est juste que d'habitude lorsqu'une femme appelle pour prendre un rendez-vous pour un enfant, il s'agit de son enfant. Mais bon...je m'excuse si je t'ai offensé, Harry. »  
  
M. Pastoly ne prit que 10 minutes pour couper les cheveux d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci le regarda dans le miroir, observant le moindre de ses gestes précis avec admiration.  
  
_Wow! Qu'est-ce qu'il est rapide...rien à voir avec ce que la tante Pétunia fait d'habitude_, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la fois où sa tante avait décidé de lui faire une coupe au bol et lui avait finalement couper les cheveux jusqu'à la racine, ne laissant qu'une mèche pour cacher cette 'horrible cicatrice'.  
  
Lorsque tout fut terminé, Harry se leva, enleva les quelques cheveux qui avaient réussi à se faufiler sous la cape, et paya M. Pastoly. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la salle d'attende et attendit que sa tante vienne le chercher.  
  
_Snif! Snif!  
_  
Elle arriva près d'une heure plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait lu presque tous les magazines de mode qui se trouvaient dans le salon ainsi que les étiquettes derrière les bouteilles de shampooing à vendre. Il avait également été pris d'une quinte de toux très violente et il avait dû demander un verre d'eau à M. Pastoly.  
  
« Tu devrais aller voir un médecin avec ça, mon bonhomme, » avait-il suggéré l'air grave. « Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas le genre de toux que provoque une simple grippe. »  
  
Harry l'avait remercié pour son conseil et lui avait dit qu'il en informerait sa tante dès qu'elle arriverait. Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien.  
  
En sortant du magasin, ils se dirigèrent dans la direction du supermarché qui était situé à l'autre bout du centre commercial. Harry avait un peu de mal à les suivre, car il portait la majorité des paquets pendant que Dudley dégustait une glace.  
  
Au supermarché 'Le gros boni', il mit tous les sacs dans le panier et suivit docilement sa tante tout en le poussant.  
  
« Nous devons aller dans le rayon des aliments surgelés d'abord, » lui dit- elle en le précédant dans le ladit rayon.  
  
_Snif! Snif!_  
  
Il faisait terriblement froid et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela aggraverait sa grippe.  
  
« ...ATTENTION OÙ CE QUE TU MARCHES! » cria soudain sa tante.  
  
Harry, qui était plongé dans ses pensées, remarqua que sans faire exprès il avait fait rouler son panier sur les talons de sa tante.  
  
« Désolé, tante Pétunia, » s'excusa-t-il lamentablement, le rouge aux joues.  
  
Dudley ricanait et il le poussa dans le dos. Il regarda sa mère pour voir si elle pouvait les voir et essaya tant bien que mal de pencher son gros corps vers Harry pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs lorsque je dirai à mon père que tu as essayé de tuer ma mère. »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais essayé de... »  
  
« Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais seriez-vous Harry Potter? »  
  
Harry et Dudley se retournèrent tous deux et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un petit homme rondouillet habillé en violet qui était affublé d'un chapeau haut-de-forme également violet. Son expression était tendu et il se tordait les mains comme si la réponse d'Harry serait déterminante pour sa vie.  
  
« Euh...oui, » répondit simplement Harry.  
  
À ces mots, le petit homme lui prit la main qu'il secoua très fort. Sous le coup de l'émotion, son chapeau était tombé à ses pieds, mais l'homme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte tellement il était absorbé par Harry. Son expression révélait à présent une pure joie et une très grande excitation.  
  
« Oh monsieur Potter, c'est pour moi un si grand honneur. Si vous saviez...oh...si vous saviez... »  
  
« Si je savais quoi? » demanda Harry, subitement intéressé par les propos de l'homme. Mais il n'entendit jamais ce qu'il avait à dire, car soudainement l'étranger lui lâcha les mains, ramassa son chapeau et s'éloigna en lui faisant un léger signe de la main.  
  
Harry regarda derrière lui pour voir ce qui avait fait fuir l'homme et il vit la tante Pétunia, acommpagné de Dudley – il était probablement allé la prévenir – qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle avait l'air frustré et inquiète, ce qui était totalement anormal chez elle.  
  
« Qui était cet homme? » lui demanda-elle à bout de souffle – elle avait dû courir – et le visage rouge de colère. « Tu le connaissais? »  
  
« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, » admis Harry en toute honnêteté.  
  
À ces mots elle parut encore plus en colère que jamais. Elle ordonna à Dudley de prendre les paquets, qui étaient restés dans le panier, et elle empoigna le bras d'Harry, signifiant à son fils de le suivres et vite.  
  
La tante Pétunia n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet et oublia par la même occasion le sirop pour Harry. Devant le visage impassible de sa mère, même Dudley s'était abstenu de tous commentaires.  
  
Au 4 Privet Drive, le repas fut silencieux. Il fut ordonné à Harry d'aller se coucher de bonne heure et à Dudley de passer le reste de la soirée dans l'une de ses chambres.  
  
Enfouie au coeur de ses couvertures, M. Keezle serré étroitement contre lui, Harry écoutait son oncle et sa tante parler à voix basse dans le salon.  
  
« Je me demande bien ce qui se passe, M. Keezle, » murmura-t-il à son ourson.  
  
_Snif! Snif!_

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry n'y pensait déjà plus. Il s'était réveillé fiévreux ce matin-là et était terrassé par des quintes de toux encore plus violentes que les jours précédents. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir atrocement et sa tête menaçait d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
« 38 degré celcius, » l'informa sa tante en regardant le thermomètre. Elle pinça les lèvres et l'observa pendant un long moment. Harry savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire : faire comme si de rien n'était et lui demander d'exécuter quelques corvées ou lui dire de rester au lit. La possibilité que son fils attrape une maladie l'emporta et il fut ordonné à Harry de rester dans son placard toute la journée et d'essayer de se reposer.  
  
Cela ne servit à rien. Après plus d'une douzaine de sommes – dont la durée n'excédait jamais 30 minutes (Dudley s'amusait à le réveiller) – Harry se leva et alla boire un peu d'eau. Il était totalement déshydraté. De plus, il avait envie d'aller au petit coin. Il toussait toujours énormément et une sorte de crampe dans la région du coeur s'était rajoutée à sa migraine. Il buva un peu d'eau, mais dès qu'il eut fini de l'avaler, il sentit comme une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac. Il se précipita en haut et alla dans la salle de bain où il s'agenouilla devant la toilette.  
  
Il se mit à vomir une sorte de bile jaunâtre, qui devait être selon lui la soupe qu'il avait avalé la veille. Entendant un léger craquement, Harry tourna la tête à gauche et vit sa tante Pétunia qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la salle de bain.  
  
« Lave-toi et nettoie tes dents, » lui dit-elle, « ensuite, tu viendras me voir dans la cuisine. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se passa un linge imbibé d'eau froide sur le visage, se lava rapidement les dents et alla retrouver sa tante.  
  
Dans la cuisine, la tante Pétunia l'attendait avec le thermomètre, qu'elle lui mit aussitôt dans la bouche.  
  
« Mets-le sous la langue, » cracha-t-elle.  
  
Finalement, cinq minutes passèrent et elle lui retira le thermomètre.  
  
« 40 degré celcius...Va mettre ton manteau, » lui dit-elle simplement.  
  
Elle l'amena chez un médecin. Jamais de sa vie, Harry avait été amené voir un médecin par son oncle ou sa tante, ce qui lui fit penser que ce qu'il avait devait être très grave.  
  
Harry grelottait sans cesse. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis par la sueur sur son crâne, qui était toujours extrêmement douloureux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : les fermer pour se reposer les yeux.  
  
Alors qu'il allait mettre cette idée à exécution, la réceptionniste annonça son nom et il suivit sa tante dans une petite pièce aménagée au fond de la clinique. À la gauche de la porte, Harry vit qu'il y avait une autre porte et à sa droite, il y avait un long bureau en bois de chêne qui était entouré de 3 fauteuils de cuir à l'aspect confortable. Sur l'un de ses fauteuils, situé à l'arrière du bureau, était assis le médecin.  
  
Celui-ci avait l'air d'un grand-père, avec sa courte barbe grise et ses cheveux blancs. De ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, il était plutôt bedonnant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le docteur lisait quelques papiers, qu'il reposa en les voyant entrer. Il se leva de son siège et vint à leur rencontre, la main tendue.  
  
« Mme Dursley, je présume, » présuma-t-il en serrant la main de la tante Pétunia. « Et tu dois être Harry, » dit-il en baissant les yeux vers Harry.  
  
Voyant le regard vitreux de son jeune patient, le médecin prit un air soucieux et il s'accroupit devant lui.  
  
« Harry, je suis le docteur Kurel, c'est moi qui vais t'examiner. Ta tante a dit à l'entrée que tu souffrais d'une forte fièvre et que tu avais vomi. Elle a également dit que tu étais atteint d'une légère grippe depuis quelques temps, est-ce exact? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.  
  
« Viens avec moi Harry, » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers la porte qu'il avait aperçu en entrant dans le bureau.  
  
Dans cette autre pièce, il y avait une table de médecin, sur lequel reposait une grande feuille de papier blanc et des bureaux servant à ranger des ustensiles médicales à l'aspect meurtrier.  
  
Le docteur Kurel prit Harry sous les aisselles et l'asseya sur la table et il l'examina pendant un long moment, lui posant une question de temps à autre. Ensuite, il demanda à Harry et à sa tatne d'aller attendre les résultats dans son bureau, ce qui prit 2 heures.  
  
Harry avait la pneumonie.  
  
Après avoir déclaré cela, il donna ses instructions à la tante Pétunia et il ordonna à Harry de bien se reposer et de faire tout ce que tante Pétunia lui dirait.  
  
Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry dormit dans la chambre d'amis, recevant les soins que lui prodiguait sa tante. Il dormait la plupart du temps, mais quand il était réveillé, il profitait des ces moments au maximum. Voir sa tante s'occuper de lui ne lui arriverait sûrement pas deux fois, c'était certain. Le 31 juillet, jour de son dixième anniversaire, Harry reçu une paire de chaussettes couleur moutarde qui avait appartenue à son oncle Vernon.  
  
« Comme ça, tu risques pas d'attraper une autre pneumonie, » grogna son oncle en lui remettant son cadeau.  
  
Rester au lit le jour de son anniversaire aurait été tout à fait désagréable pour un autre enfant, mais pour Harry Potter ce fut un jour mémorable.  
  
« Allez, dépêche-toi Dudley, j'ai vraiment chaud, tu sais, » dit-il avec un sourire sardonique à son énorme cousin qui avait comme corvée de lui faire des compresses d'eau froide.  
  
Oui, parfois la vie valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue.

* * *

_Ouf! Voilà mon quatrième chapitre..pas trop déçu j'espère. Pour répondre à un review que j'ai eu...je sais que je m'acharne sur Harry mais je voudrais spécifier que l'histoire est raconté selon le point de vue d'Harry et que comme tous les enfants, il est porté à exagérer ce qui lui arrive, et spécialement les événements où il a ressenti une très grande émotion. De plus, comme tous les enfants, il oublie facilement des épisodes de sa vie et des personnes qu'il rencontre, et d'autres fois il se souvient de personnes qui n'ont pourtant eu aucune importance dans sa vie, un peu comme Dédalus Diggle. Et c'est ce que je vais démontrer dans le prochain chapitre...mais je ne vous en dit pas plus _:P 


	5. Rencontre oubliée

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, et pour tout le monde sur ce site, j'en suis certaine, les personnages de la série 'Harry Potter' ainsi que le monde qui les entoure, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. Cependant, les personnages originaux, quant à eux, sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination, je vous le jure.**

_Voici mon cinquième chapitre avec beaucoup plus d'avance que prévu. Disons que j'avais de l'inspiration en rafale De tous ceux que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant, c'est mon préféré, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez vous aussi. Je voudrais également remercier tous mes reviewers (wow quel français fantastique!) et spécialement Artémis et Darky, qui sont, je crois, mes plus grands fans lol. Ils ont fait des reviews pour chaque chapitres publiés et j'en suis vraiment touchée. Alors, je vous dédie à vous deux, mon chapitre préféré. Bonne lecture _

N.B. Il s'agit du même chapitre que la dernière fois et non d'une mise à jour.

**Chapitre 5**

**Rencontre oubliée**

Harry ne s'était toujours pas complètement remis de sa pneumonie lorsqu'il entama sa cinquième et dernière année à l'école primaire de St-Chapelet. En se faisant réveiller ce matin-là, il fut secoué d'une légère toux et un petit mal de tête commençait à se former.

_Rien d'anormal finalement,_ se dit Harry tout en s'habillant dans le noir de son placard, où il était retourné au courant de la première semaine du mois d'août.

Avec des gestes lents, il opta pour vêtements un short kaki trop grand, attaché à la taille par une ceinture usée en cuir, et un t-shirt représentant l'équipe de West Ham, l'équipe de foot préférée de Dudley. Il ne s'en serait jamais séparé d'ailleurs si le dessin n'avait pas commencé à disparaître en raison des nombreux lavages à la machine.

Il sortit péniblement de son placard et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine. En ouvrant la porte, Harry regarda la petite horloge ronde située sur le mur du fond et vit qu'il était à peine 6h13. Habituellement, la famille Dursley ainsi que lui-même ne se levaient pas avant 7h30 durant l'été, ce qui expliquait donc sa très grande fatigue.

Il s'asseya sans grand enthousiaste à la table et entama son petit déjeuner. Depuis qu'il avait contracté sa pneumonie, l'appétit d'Harry, qui n'avait jamais vraiment été extravagant, avait considérablement diminué. Il avait perdu pas moins de 15 lbs et sa maigreur était d'autant plus apparente que les seuls vêtements qu'il possédait avaient appartenu à Dudley qui était près de 3 fois plus gros que lui.

Son oncle était de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. La raison était simple : la journeé où l'école recommençait, l'oncle Vernon réadoptait l'horaire normal pour son magasin, _La Grunnings_. Donc, aujourd'hui était la première jounée où il devait se lever de bonne heure depuis 2 mois.

La tante Pétunia leur servit des oeufs au bacon accompagnés de toast beurrés et de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Quant à Harry, il eut droit à un seul toast et à un demi-verre de jus.

« Le docteur Kurel a dit que tu devais manger léger jusqu'à ta totale guérison, » lui dit-elle, l'air irrité, lorsque Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas le même déjeuner que les autres.

En poussant un soupir, à la fois de complainte et de fatigue, Harry regarda Dudley. Son cousin avait déjà terminé ses deux assiettes de petits déjeuner et fixait à présent le petit toast de Harry. En voyant cela, Harry, pris de panique à l'idée de ne pas manger alors qu'il mourrait de faim, avala le toast d'une seule bouchée. Pour faire passer le tout, il but le jus d'orange d'un trait avant de le remettre sur la table avec un grand 'Bang'.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? » beugla oncle Vernon, en abaissant son journal. « Tu veux briser toute notre vaisselle, c'est ça? »

Il regarda son neveu, qui était devenu rouge de confusion. Lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci ne répondait pas, il continua sa tirade :

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cheveux, hein? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu te les aie fait couper? »

« C'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois Vernon, » répondit sa femme.

« Et bien, prend-lui un autre rendez-vous...on peut quand même pas laisser les voisins le voir comme ça ; ils pourraient penser que nous sommes bizarres et que nous avons adoptés un look hippie. »

Sur ces mots, il plia son journal qu'il plaça à sa gauche, et termina de manger ses oeufs. Il observait Harry du coin de ses petits yeux porcins, murmurant entre deux bouchées des mots tels que 'jamais vu ça' et 'qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser?'.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, mon garçon, » dit la tante Pétunia, « sinon tu vas arriver en retard à l'école. »

Harry se leva donc péniblement de sa chaise et alla chercher son sac à dos dans son placard. Il y fourra les nouveaux crayons et cahiers que sa tante lui avait achetés la semaine précédente, ainsi que ceux plus anciens qu'il pouvait encore utiliser. Puis, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, il le plaça le plus confortablement possible sur son dos. Il sortit dehors, plissa les yeux devant le soleil matinal éclatant et entreprit le chemin pour le retour à l'école.

En parcourant les quelques rue qui séparaient l'école de Privet Drive, Harry aperçu de nombreux élèves, à l'air parfois dépité, parfois excité, qui se rendaient dans la même direction que lui. Il en reconnu quelques-uns d'entre eux, principalement ceux de son âge.

Il tourna le coin de Magnolia Crescent, et reconnu l'endroit où il avait retrouvé Rachel Callohan et où elle lui avait demandé de faire le chemin avec elle. Essayant de ne pas trop penser à cette terrible journée, Harry resserra les sangles de son sac sur ses épaules, prit une grande respiration, et passa devant l'endroit sans y jeter un regard de plus.

St-Chapelet se trouvait à quelques minutes sur cette même rue. En apercevant le toit de l'école, Harry leva les yeux et contempla les murs de brique sales qui s'élevaient de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« Ça y est...une autre année qui commence, » geignit Harry à voix basse. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'entendre et qu'il sache que lui, Harry Potter, était _skizo-frêne_.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école et alla droit vers les deux grandes portes vitrées situées au centre de la cour de récréation.

« Hey! Salut Potter, » l'interpella un élève du nom de Clyde Butters. C'était un garçon qui ennuyait souvent Harry, se moquant de son apparence et de son statut d'orphelin.

En le saluant, il lui fit une bourrade, qui était tout sauf amical, et son ami, Xander Paul, qui ressemblait à une mouffette et qui se tenait à son côté, pouffa de rire sans retenu.

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué à moi et à Xander cet été, » dit-il. « Et nous, on t'as manqué? »

Harry ne répondit pas et continua son chemin jusqu'au secteur des cinquième années, qui se trouvait au deuxième étage dans l'aile Est. Cependant, Clyde n'appréciait pas d'être ignoré : il attrapa Harry par le bras droit et il lui fit faire volte-face.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Potter, » menaça-t-il entre les dents d'un ton qui avait perdu toute aimabilité. Xander, quant à lui, riait de plus belle, se délectant manifestement de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui (_trouvez pas qui ressemble un peu à Queudver.._) .

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » demanda soudain la voix de Mme Klein, la directrice de l'école. « Êtes-vous encore en train de vous chamailler M. Butters? »

« Non, madame, » répondit sans conviction Clyde, qui avait lâché le bras d'Harry dès qu'il avait entendu la directrice, « je voulais juste arrêter Potter pour lui demander s'il avait passé de belles vacances, n'est-ce pas, Potter? »

En disant cela, il tourna son visage vers Harry et il lui servit un regard qui signifiait qu'il était mieux de répondre par l'affirmative s'il désirait rester en vie. Harry déglutit difficilement et c'est d'une voix chevrotante qu'il parla.

« Oui, c'est vrai madame. Clyde, » il afficha un sourire crispé en direction de Clyde, « il voulait savoir si j'avais passé de belles vacances et qu'est-ce que j'avais fait... »

« Bien, si vous le dites, » trancha Mme Klein, qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Mais si j'apprends que l'un de vous deux est impliqué dans une bagarre quelconque, gare à vous... » et elle partit, mais pas avant de leur avoir jeté un dernier regard soupçonneux.

« Tu l'as échappé belle, Potter, » dit Clyde. « J'avoue que je suis surpris que tu sois assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui est bien pour ta santé... Bon, on a assez traînés ici...Tu viens Xander? »

Et ils s'éloignèrent tout en jetant des regards à Harry derrière leur épaule et en rigolant. En se sentant ainsi observé, Harry baissa les yeux et longea les murs vers le secteur des cinquième année tout en refusant systématiquement de regarder devant lui. Il savait qu'il ne percuterait personne, car les autres enfants avaient tendance à s'écarter sur son passage, afin de ne pas être contaminés par une quelconque maladie dont il devait être atteint.

Pour savoir dans quelle classe Harry était placé pour l'année, il suffisait qu'il se rende au secteur correspondant à son année de scolarité et qu'il regarde les listes situées à côté des portes de classe. Lorsqu'il trouvait son nom sur une des listes, il entrait dans la classe dont la porte était juste à côté de la ladite feuille.

Il y avait quatre classes de cinquième année. En regardant dans la première liste, dont le professeur était un certain Yvan Bolvish, Harry ne vit pas son nom. Par contre, il y rencontra celui de Dudley et de son ami Gordon.

_Ouf! Je ne suis pas dans sa classe cette année non plus,_ se dit Harry en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Deux ans auparavants, les deux cousins avaient été dans la même classe et pour Harry, ce fut un véritable enfer. Dudley racontait tout ce qu'Harry faisait à l'école à ses parents et ceux-ci le punissaient pour des fautes qu'il avait commises et dont ils n'avaient même pas été témoins.

Harry passa ensuite à l'autre feuille où son nom ne paraissait pas également. Finalement, il rencontra son nom à la troisième liste. Son enseignant était David Thadieus, un jeune diplômé qui enseignait que depuis trois ans. Harry l'avait déjà aperçu dans la cour de récréation et il avait été étonné de l'apparence physique du professeur. Celui-ci avait le corps d'un véritable sportif qu'il mettait en valeur avec des jeans et t-shirt plutôt moulants. Il portait ses cheveux blonds en catogan et son beau visage était illuminé par des yeux d'un gris argenté. La plupart des filles de dernière année minaudaient en sa présence et Harry avait remarqué que certaines enseignantes en faisait autant.

Dépassant son nom, Harry décida d'examiner les autres nom de la liste à la recherche de personnes indésirables pour son bien. Son doigt s'arrêta à Sally Rosent, l'amie de Rachel qui lui avait suggéré de ne plus se tenir avec lui. Un peu plus loin, il vit le nom de Nigel Williamson, un garçon qui avait été dans sa classe l'année précédente et pour qui Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime. Il regarda ensuite au-delà de son propre nom, endroit qui ne l'avait pas vraiment intéressé lorsqu'il avait commencé à examiner la liste. Il vit avec horreur que Alexander Paul s'y trouvait ainsi que Malcolm Lovett.

Tout en poussant un léger soupir, il se dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Avoir Sally Rosent, Nigel Williamson, Alexander Paul et Malcolm Lovett était rien à comparer Dudley.

Il entra dans la classe et il réprima un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un lui foncer dessus.

« Bonjour à toi! » claironna le personnage. Il s'agissait de David Thadieus, qui arborait, comme à l'accoutumé, un sourire radieux. « Si tu entres ici, c'est parce que tu as la chance, ou la malchance, c'est selon, de m'avoir moi, M. Thadieus, comme professeur pour l'année à venir. » Il avait adopté une voix théâtrale et il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière qui se voulait prétentieuse lorsqu'il s'était nommé.

« Alors... » continua-t-il, sans se laisser démonter par le regard que lui jetait Harry à ce moment, « à qui aie-je l'honneur, dis-moi? »

« Euh...Harry, » dit Harry qui, voyant là une rencontre qui se voulait officiel, tendit sa main à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. « Harry Potter. »

M. Thadieus lui prit la main, qu'il secoua légèrement. Tout en gardant la main d'Harry dans la sienne, l'enseignant porta son autre main à son menton, qu'il frotta dans un signe de réflexion.

« Harry Potter, hein? » il continua de se frotter le menton, « Ah oui! J'ai entendu parler de toi par Mme Klein et par ton ancien professeur, M. Talberton. Un petit fauteur de troubles, hein? » Voyant qu'Harry allait protester, il ajouta :

« Tout à fait comme moi à ton âge. Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre toi et moi, Harry, » termina-t-il enfin avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire chaleureux.

Puis, il le laissa pour aller acceuillir un nouvel élève qui venait d'entrer. La salle de classe était comme toutes les salles de classe du monde : rectangulaire avec des couleurs ternes et deux tableaux verts, l'un en avant, l'autre sur le côté opposé aux fenêtres.

Toutefois, la classe de M. Thadieus était tapissée d'affiches et de grands cartons éducatifs colorés. À l'arrière de la salle, il y avait une grande bibliothèque et une armoire recouverte de dessins et Harry soupçonna que les auteurs étaient d'anciens élèves de M. Thadieus. Il y avait aussi de nombreux crochets disposés entre la bibliothèque et l'armoire et qui servaient à accrocher les sacs à dos et les manteaux.

Pour connaître la place qu'il occuperait, Harry alla regarder le plan de classe qui se trouvait sur le bureau de son enseignant. Sa place se trouvait dans la quatrième rangée dont il était le dernier pupitre. Juste devant lui se trouvait Alexander Paul, qui affichait un sourire triomphant en le voyant approcher.

« Alors, comme ça on est dans la même classe, hein Potter? » dit-il.

« Il semblerait... » répliqua simplement Harry pour couper court à la conversation. Il s'assis sur sa chaise, sortit les choses de son sac, qu'il plaça soigneusement dans son pupitre et alla mettre son sac sur le crochet qui se trouvait sous une étiquette portant son nom. Ensuite, il revint s'asseoir et attendit que le cours commence.

La classe se remplit peu à peu d'enfants surexcités, parlant entre eux de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'été. Des petits groupes se formaient ici et là dans la salle et des rires faisaient échos aux bruits des voix. Finalement, M. Thadieus referma la porte et ordonna à tout le monde de s'asseoir, et ce, sans se départir une seule fois de son sourire.

« Bonjour à vous tous, » commença-t-il en s'appuyant le dos sur son bureau, face à ses élèves. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit à l'entrée, je m'appelle David Thadieus et je serai votre professeur pour votre dernière année, ici, à St-Chapelet. Je veux d'abord vous avertir que, malgré mon relâchement sur certains aspects de mon enseignement, je ne tolérerai pas qu'on me dérange pendant que je parle ou pendant que l'un de vos pairs parle. Il s'agit là d'une question de respect. » En disant cela, il toisa tous ses élèves, attendant presque à ce que l'on fasse une objection.

« J'attends également de vous une totale coopération en classe et en dehors, ce qui veut dire que je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez vos devoirs et que vous appreniez vos leçons. » Il s'arrêta un moment, histoire de savoir s'il avait oublié quoi que ce soit, puis continua.

« À part ça, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne année en ma compagnie et que vous ne me trouverez pas trop dur avec vous, » il gratifia alors la classe d'un large sourire. Soudainement, il frappa sèchement les mains l'une contre l'autre en tonnant un 'Bon' sonore et se redressa légèrement.

« Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous se connaissent déjà, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Alors, j'aimerais qu'à tour de rôle vous vous leviez, disiez votre nom à la classe et peut-être nous dire une petite chose que vous avez fait cet été. »

La suggestion de M. Thadieus reçu beaucoup de bruits de protestation, mais comme il avait dit qu'il attendait d'eux une parfait coopération, chacun obtempéra.

« Parfait! » dit joyeusement M. Thadieus, « Monsieur Alonzo, si nous commençions par vous... »

Un garçon aux origines espagnoles se leva et se présenta comme étant Damien Alonzo. Il raconta qu'il était allé avec ses parents et ses soeurs en Espagne cet été. Venaient ensuite Jeanne Bruckner, puis Nadia Bunsen. Les élèves se défilèrent l'un après l'autre, passant par Karl Ebert, Paula Gibbs, Khamal Hodja, Malcolm Lovett et Judith McArthur. Arriva finalement Alexander Paul, qui dit à tout le monde qu'il était allé aux funérailles de son grand-père maternel.

Lorsqu'il se rassit, tous les regards se convergèrent dans la direction d'Harry, qui sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Les joues en feu, il se leva difficilement, les jambes molles de nervosité. Il perçu plusieurs rires étouffés et vit avec horreur que c'était lui que les autres regardaient en riant, cachés derrière leur main. Levant la tête, il vit que M. Thadieus le regardait avec curiosité et Harry se rappela qu'il était supposé se présenter.

« Euh...Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je.... , » que pouvait-il bien dire? Il n'avait absolument rien fait cet été, sauf peut-être... « et cet été, j'ai eu la pneumonie. »

En se rasseyant, il crut que le pire était passé, mais M. Thadieus ne sembla pas de cet avis.

« La pneumonie?! » s'exclama son professeur. « Cela a dû être terrible pour toi? »

C'était plus une question qu'une information et Harry sut que son enseignant souhaitait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Euh...ouais, ce l'était, » dit-il simplement.

Voyant que son jeune élève avait répondu le plus simplement possible, M. Thadieus sû qu'il ne désirait pas continuer dans cette voie. Il passa donc au prochain élève, qui se nommait Francis Ramu et qui avait été à la mer.

* * *

Le premier incident de l'année eut lieu durant le premier dîner de cette première journée. Habituellement, Dudley et sa bande fêtaient le retour à l'école en s'amusant un peu aux dépends d'Harry. Cet après-midi-là, tous voulaient savoir s'il était possible de tenir debout sur une toilette d'école et aimablement, Dudley proposa que l'on essaie avec son cousin. 

Alors qu'Harry avalait tranquillement son sandwich, seul, dans un coin de la cour d'école, 4 garçons lui tombèrent dessus et l'emmenèrent de force à la salle de bain la plus proche. Harry savait qu'il était inutile de crier : cela lui aurait rapporter encore plus d'ennuies.

Tout en rigolant, Dudley, Malcolm, Gordon et Piers mettèrent Harry debout sur le siège précaire des toilettes et le tinrent en place pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Malheureusement pour eux, le plaisir ne dura pas longtemps, car leurs rires attira l'attention de la directrice.

Elle envoya aussitôt les assaillants à son bureau et leur ordonnèrent de l'y attendre. Dans les toilettes, il ne restait donc plus qu'elle et Harry.

En regardant Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de descendre de la toilette, elle soupira d'un soupir que Harry reconnu comme étant celui de la pitié. L'un de ses pieds était tombés dans la toilette et il avait à présent une jambe trempée du pied à la moitié du mollet.

Comme il ne désirait pas rechuter dans sa maladie, il décida d'enlever sa chaussure et sa chaussette et de tordre cette dernière pour y enlever l'eau. Tout à sa besogne, il évita délibérément le regard de Mme Klein.

Finalement, elle se décida à rompre le silence.

« Harry, » dit-elle soudain, « je..écoute, je t'observe depuis un moment déjà, Harry, et ce que j'ai vu ne m'as pas satisfait. »

« Je suis désolé, » répondit-il, sincère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais il supposait qu'elle parlait de son apparence médiocre. Il pensait donc qu'il était tout à fait de mise de s'excuser.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute...je...enfin, j'ai cru me rendre compte que tout n'allait pas très bien chez toi et je...je voudrais te poser une question, Harry, et je voudrais que tu sois sincère avec moi. Le seras-tu? »

Harry, qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, hocha lentement la tête, tout en gardant la tête obstinément baissée.

« Regarde-moi, Harry, » il leva docilement les yeux pour croiser ceux bienveillants de Mme Klein, « Maintenant, je voudrais que tu dises à haute voix que tu es d'accord pour être sincère avec moi. »

Il déglutit et dit enfin d'une petite voix : « J'suis d'accord. »

Il remarqua alors que Mme Klein se tendit un peu, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était particulièrement difficile pour elle. Puis, elle prit une grande respiration et lui demanda de sa voix forte et puissante :

« Harry, es-tu heureux? »

Harry qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, ne sut quoi répondre. Il resta là, les bras ballants, à fixer sa directrice, qui le fixait également. Et, n'y tenant plus, il abaissa les yeux et regarda sa chaussure trempée avec beaucoup d'attention. Il entendit alors Mme Klein pousser un énorme soupir et dire d'une voix à peine intelligible 'C'est bien ce que je pensais'.

Il avait tellement honte. Il aurait pourtant été si simple de dire 'oui', mais Harry s'en était trouvé incapable, peut-être parce qu'il avait promi d'être sincère, il n'en savait trop rien. Il détestait qu'on lui parle comme ça et qu'on le prenne en pitié comme le faisait Mme Klein en ce moment. Il était peut-être orphelin, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un traitement de faveur. Il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul et de prendre soin de lui-même. Il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire, Harry, » dit-elle enfin, « Au courant de cette semaine, je vais t'envoyer le psychologue de l'école, » voyant qu'il allait protester, elle l'arrêta d'une main, « non, laisse-moi finir. Harry, les psychologues ne sont pas pour les fous, au contraire de ce que tu penses. Les gens en parfaite santé, comme toi et moi, peuvent y recourir. Ils parlent alors de leurs problèmes et leurs difficultés et ça leur permet de se sentir un peu mieux. C'est ce que je veux que tu fasses Harry, que tu parles au psychologue et que tu lui dises ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie. Ça pourrait peut-être t'aider, qu'en dis-tu? »

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il était inutile de dire non et accepta la suggestion de la directrice et la remercia pour son aide, même si selon lui c'était complètement stupide.

« Parfait, » dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire, « maintenant que tout est réglé, tu devrais retourner en classe, pendant que moi je m'occupe des 4 garnements qui m'attendent dans mon bureau. »

Sur ce, elle lui serra amicalement l'épaule, lui ramenant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et quitta la salle de bain, non sans lui jeter un dernier sourire. Malgré lui, Harry sourit à la gentillesse que lui avait démontré Mme Klein.

* * *

Le psychologue dont Mme Klein lui avait parlé ne se manifesta pas au courant des 3 jours qui suivirent. Vendredi arriva et Harry se dit que la directrice avait dû oublier, ce qui le soulagea énormément. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter tous ses problèmes à un parfait inconnu et que celui-ci fasse semblant de comprendre, ou pire encore, le prenne en pitié. 

Dans la classe de M. Thadieus, tout allait bien pour Harry, enfin aussi bien que cela pouvait l'être pour le jeune orphelin. En effet, il semblerait que son enseignant préconisait particulièrement les travaux d'équipes et coopératifs. Une chance pour lui, c'était M. Thadieus lui-même qui formaient les équipes, afin d'être certain qu'elles ne soient pas trop inégales : il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'un faible fasse équipe avec un fort et que chacun exécute bien le travail demandé. Lors du premier travail, Harry, qui était l'élève fort, s'était retrouvé avec une fille rousse du nom de Judith McArthur. Elle avait été plutôt gentille avec lui, mais Harry savait bien qu'elle aurait préféré avoir quelqu'un d'autre comme partenaire. Harry ne lui en voulait pas ; après tout, lui-même préfèrerait ne pas s'avoir comme partenaire.

Pendant l'heure du repas de cette dernière journée d'école de la semaine, Harry alla s'asseoir sur l'herbe qui longeait le mur Est de l'école. Personne n'y venait vraiment, car il n'y avait pas de jeux et il paraîtrait qu'un animal, probablement une belette, y avait élu domicile.

Il s'adossa au mur et, les jambes étendues devant lui, observa les autres enfants jouer. Harry détestait les heures de repas et les récréation. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, mais pas lui. C'était pendant ces moments que le fait de ne pas avoir d'amis lui pesait le plus.

Tout en ne quittant pas les autres des yeux, Harry sortit son repas de son sac – un autre sandwich – et prit une bouché dedans, ses pensées étant tout occupées à ruminer des idées noires.

« Salut Harry, » dit une voix qui le ramena aussitôt à Terre.

Harry leva les yeux, qui étaient aveuglés par les soleil, et tenta, à travers deux petites fentes, de savoir qui était la personne qui lui parlait. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homme se présenta.

« Je suis le Dr Wolfman, Harry...je crois savoir que tu sais pourquoi je suis là..? »

Lentement, Harry hocha la tête.

_Finalement, elle n'avait pas oublie_, se dit-il tristement.

« Je peux m'asseoir là? » demanda le Dr Wolfman en pointant le carrée d'herbe située à côté d'Harry.

« Oui, » souffla finalement Harry, qui avait retrouvé sa langue, « vous pouvez, mais vous allez vous salir. »

L'homme sourit à ça, vraisemblablement amusé. Puis, sans tenir compte des avertissements de Harry, il prit place à son côté, l'une de ses jambes ramenée sur sa poitrine, l'autre étendue devant lui.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » répondit-il après un long silence. Il tourna son visage vers Harry et il l'observa tout en affichant un sourire triste.

Harry ne remarqua cependant pas ce détail, et il continua de jaucher le docteur. Il était beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord. Il avait des cheveux bruns pâle et des yeux gris qui reflétaient une gentillesse et une tristesse qui n'avait vu que sur une autre personne : lui-même. Le docteur portait la barbe, et Harry crû y déceler des poils gris, ce qui le surpris. Comment un homme aussi jeune pouvait-il avoir des cheveux gris?

Voyant que le docteur Wolfman ne parlait pas, Harry prit lui-même la parole.

« Euh...on fait quoi? » Il avait évidemment aucune idée de la procédure à suivre. Son oncle et sa tante n'auraient jamais payé pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide, et sûrement pas pour lui.

« Et bien..., » dit le docteur, « je voudrais tout d'abord que tu me parles de toi, Harry. Je ne suis pas là pour porter des jugements, alors tu peux me dire tout ce qui te plaira. »

« Euh...et bien...d'accord, » dit Harry d'un air incertain. « Bien...euh...je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai 9 ans... »

L'homme hocha la tête. Voyant là un signe d'encouragement, Harry continua.

« Je...je suis orphelin depuis que j'ai 1 ans je crois. Mes parents, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, vous voyez. »

Lorsqu'il dit cela, Harry vit que le docteur n'avait pu réprimer un mouvement de surprise. Il se dit qu'il ne devait sûrement pas être au courant qu'il travaillerait avec un orphelin aujourd'hui.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il en souriant, « tu peux continuer, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Hmmm...oui..bon..je vis depuis ce temps avec mon oncle et ma tante et leur fils, Dudley, qui a le même âge que moi. Et puis..et bien...lui et moi..on s'entends pas vraiment, vous comprenez? On se bagarre souvent et bon...c'est souvent lui qui gagne, disons. »

« Et ton oncle et ta tante, ils te traitent bien? »

« Et bien..oui, je crois..je sais pas. Comment devraient-ils me traiter? »

« J'en sais rien, » répliqua-t-il avec son éternel sourire. Il avait tellement l'air triste qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il allait bien.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien...c'est pour toi que je suis là, tu sais et je..je voudrais que tu me dises si tu es heureux... »

« Et bien...je sais pas...je suppose que je devrais pas me plaindre, » dit Harry en regardant devant lui. Les autres enfants commençaient à entrer dans l'école.

_Le dîner doit être bientôt termine_, songea-t-il.

Le docteur soupira, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry. Il vit que lui aussi l'observait avec une drôle d'expression sur son visage ; comme s'il connaissait son futur, et qu'il allait être tragique.

Puis, le Dr Wolfman abaissa les yeux. C'est d'une voix enrouée par ce qui semblait être l'émotion qu'il reprit.

« Écoute Harry, si jamais... » il prit une pause, prenant soin de bien peser ses mots, « si jamais tu trouves que ton oncle et ta tante te traitent plus mal qu'ils le devraient et que tu...et que tu ne sois pas heureux avec eux...je veux...je veux que tu ailles voir ta directrice et que tu lui expliques la situation. Elle saura quoi faire. »

Sur ce, il se releva et enleva les morceux d'herbes qui étaient restés collés à ses vêtements. Il remit de l'ordre dans ceux-ci et comme il esquivait un geste pour partir, il se retourna vers Harry, qui, pendant un court instant, crû voir une larme couler le long de la joue du docteur.

« Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, Harry, mais tu mérites amplement d'être heureux, et plus que tu ne le crois. »

Voyant qu'il repartait sans ajouter un mot de plus, Harry se releva prestement et couru à sa rencontre.

« DOCTEUR WOLFMAN! » cria-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Le psychologue se retourna, surpris qu'Harry vienne le rejoindre. À bout de souffle, le jeune garçon s'expliqua.

« Vous...pff! pff!...ne m'avez pas dit...pff! pff!...le moment de notre prochaine rencontre... »

À cela, le docteur Wolfman sourit.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura de prochaine rencontre, Harry, mais tiens si tu veux. Prends ma carte, » Il lui tendit une carte couleur ivoire qu'il avait sortit de sa main gauche comme par magie.

« Bon, je dois y aller, et toi aussi d'ailleurs, » fit-il remarquer en faisant un signe de tête en direction de l'école. « Au revoir, Harry...et...bonne chance... »

« Euh, merci monsieur, » dit simplement Harry. Il regarda le docteur s'éloigner, la carte toujours coincée dans la main. Ce n'est que lorsque l'un des coins de la carte lui rentra dans la paume, qu'il se décida à la regarder.

**ROMULUS WOLFMAN**

Il n'y avait pas de numéro de téléphone sur la carte, juste le nom. Voyant cela, Harry se dit qu'il devait s'agit d'un erreur et se prépara à le crier au docteur Wolfman. Mais en levant les yeux, il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il avait disparu...

* * *

_Voilà...j'ai reposté mon chapitre 5. La raison est simple : je n'appréciais pas vraiment qu'il manque des mots et en plus je voulais faire des explications au bas de la page, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire la dernière fois, je sais pas pourquoi. Bon, comme vous l'avez tous deviné, le psychologue est bel et bien Rémus Lupin. Si vous vous dites que Harry rencontre véritablement Rémus que dans le troisième livre, rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit dans le chapitre 4 : les enfants oublient facilement les gens qu'ils rencontrent. De plus, je trouvais ca stupide que Rémus, qui était l'un des meilleurs amis de James, n'ait jamais essayé de voir Harry et de savoir par lui-même s'il était heureux. Aussi, je voulais dire que j'ignore comment fonctionne le système scolaire en Angleterre, donc je me suis inspirée de mes propres expériences pour écrire la séquence à l'école, ainsi que d'une fanfic en anglais que j'ai lue qui était écrit par Kiara7._


	6. Les nouveaux du présent et du passé

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, tous les personnages d'Harry Potter et le monde qui l'entoure sont la propriété de Mme Rowling. Cependant, les personnages originaux qu'on peut voir dans cette histoire sont à moi et à moi seule.**

_Ce chapitre m'a vraiment pris du temps et j'ai une excuse à ça : ma muse est partie en vacance, métaphoriquement bien sûr. Je savais pas vraiment quoi écrire et on aurait dit que mes phrases ne s'accordaient jamais. Je suis donc désolée si vous trouvez que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi bon que les précédents. Opposément à cela, j'ai reçu de très jolies reviews pour mon dernier chapitre, et j'en suis très contente. Continuez comme ça :)_

**Chapitre 6**

**Les nouveaux du présent et du pass**

Harry ne revit pas le docteur Wolfman.

Le lundi suivant la rencontre avec le supposé psychologue, la directrice l'avait fait appeler dans son bureau pour lui présenter le docteur Fentz qui travaillait à l'école. Harry lui avait alors raconté qu'il avait déjà rencontré le docteur Wolfman la semaine d'avant, mais quand il s'aperçut que Mme Klein et le Dr Fentz s'échangeaient des regards de connivence, il se mit à rire et leur dit qu'il avait dû rêver. Ce qui était probablement vrai d'ailleurs, car Harry ne retrouva jamais la fameuse carte de visite que lui avait laissée Romulus Wolfman en partant.

Septembre passa en un coup de vent, ainsi que le mois d'octobre. Avant même que Harry ne s'en rende compte, Halloween cognait déjà à leur porte. Il ne restait que 3 jours avant la fête si attendue, et tous pouvaient sentir de la surexcitation émanée dans l'air.

En classe, la tension était encore pire. La plupart des élèves ne cessaient de parler de ce qu'ils allaient porter comme costume et M. Thadieus passait son temps à ramener les fautifs à l'ordre. De plus, comme pour rajouter à l'excitation générale, un nouvel élève fit son entrée dans la classe d'Harry cette journée-là.

Il se nommait Dennis Plook et avait, tout comme Piers Polkiss, une tête de rat. Comme l'ordre des noms aurait été complètement chamboulé – la place de Dennis aurait dû être juste devant celle d'Harry – M. Thadieus annonça que les pupitres seraient placés en groupe de 4, et ce, à partir de ce jour. En revenant du dîner, le jeune enseignant avait déjà fait les équipes et il les informa que les noms de chaques équipes étaient inscrits sur une feuille accrochée au tableau.

Bien sûr, tout le monde ayant hâte de savoir avec qui il ou elle était placé, il y avait foule devant le tableau. En tentant de se faufiler parmi les élèves, Harry reçu plusieurs coups de coudes, accidentels ou non. Finalement, tout le monde, sauf Harry, réussit à regarder la liste et s'en allèrent à leur place. Le jeune orphelin, quant à lui, resta à l'avant et examina la liste. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre des commentaires le concernant et qui n'étaient pas vraiment flatteurs.

« Non mais, tu l'as vu? » dit une voix qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle de Xander Paul. « Toujours à essayer de se faire voir et de se faire prendre en pitié par le professeur. C'est vraiment nul. »

Suivant ses mots, plusieurs ricanements appartenant à des filles se faisait entendre et Harry pouvait presque sentir les regards sur sa nuque et les doigts pointés en sa direction.

_Porte pas attention à eux_, se forçait-il, sans grand succès, _regarde plutôt la liste. Plus vite tu seras où tu es placé, plus vite tu pourras aller t'asseoir. _

Sur cette pensée optimiste, Harry examina la feuille et vit avec joie qu'il était placé avec Damien Alonzo, Judith McArthur et le nouveau, Dennis Plook. Il s'agissait là de trois personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et il espérait grandement que ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas encore fait d'idées à son sujet.

« Tu sais où tu es placé, Harry? » lui demanda M. Thadieus, qui attendait manifestement que Harry aille s'asseoir pour commencer son cours de l'après-midi.

« Oui, m'sieur, » répondit Harry en se retournant pour faire face à son professeur.

« Bien. Allez, va t'asseoir maintenant, » dit l'enseignant. Il poussa légèrement Harry dans le dos en direction de sa place et attendit qu'il soit installé pour débuter.

« Bon... comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai essayé le plus possible de vous mettre en équipe avec des gens que vous n'aviez pas l'air de connaître beaucoup ou pas du tout. La raison à cela est simple : je voudrais vous voir lier des liens d'amitié avec d'autres élèves de la classe. Parfois, lorsqu'on connaît pas vraiment quelqu'un, on le juge sans aucune raison. Personne ne lui parle, sauf peut-être les gens qui le connaissait déjà, et pourtant vous vous rendez compte qu'en le connaissant, c'est quelqu'un de fantastique. »

En disant cela, son regard s'était porté sur la silhouette frêle d'Harry qui, d'embaras, bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce que vous comprenez mes motifs? Mlle Rosent, avez-vous compris, dites-moi? »

Sally Rosent, qui était assise juste derrière Harry, s'était amusée pendant le discours de M. Thadieus à parler dans le dos de quelqu'un à l'autre fille qui composait son équipe.

« Oui, monsieur Thadieus. Vous avez dit que... si on était avec des gens qu'on connaissait pas, c'était dans le but de se faire d'autres amis que les nôtres. »

M. Thadieus fronça les sourcils et pinça légèrement les lèvres.

« C'est en gros ce que j'ai dit, mais je préférerais quand même que tu m'écoutes Sally au lieu de bavarder avec Josie. »

Sally hocha la tête et, la tête reposée dans sa paume droite, regarda M. Thadieus, le regard absent.

« Bon.. où en étais-je déjà..? Ah, oui. Des nouveaux amis... Donc, pour mieux vous connaître, j'ai décidé qu'au courant des prochains jours, nous allons travailler sur un livre que je vais vous donner et, la semaine prochaine, vous et votre équipe allez faire un exposé aux autres élèves sur ce livre. Chaque équipe aura un livre différent et chaque élève aura une tâche différente. Vous déciderez en équipe de la division du travail. À présent, je veux qu'un membre de chaque équipe vienne à l'avant et pige un titre de livre dans ma petite boîte. »

En disant cela, M. Thadieus sortit une petite boîte en bois qu'il secoua légèrement, faisant entendre le bruit des petits bouts de papier qui s'entrechoquent.

Dans l'équipe d'Harry, c'est Damien Alonzo qui se leva et alla piger. Il tira le papier sur lequel était inscrit 'Le viel homme et la mer'. Lorsque tout le monde eut pigé, M. Thadieus donna à chaque équipe 4 copies des livres qu'ils avaient tirés.

Dans le coin d'Harry, tout était calme. Chacun se regardait sans oser dire le premier mot. Le pupitre d'Harry faisait face à celui de Dennis et était situé à la gauche de celui de Judith. Celle-ci arborait de jolies nattes brunes qui mettaient son visage en forme de coeur en valeur.

Finalement, ce fut Damien qui brisa le silence, au grand soulagement des autres.

« Euh..bon. Je crois qu'on devrait peut-être commencer à nous présenter, qu'en pensez-vous? »

Plusieurs bruits d'approbation se firent entendre ainsi que des hochements de tête.

« Bon, je vais commencer. Je m'appelle Damien Alonzo. J'ai 10 ans, comme vous tous probablement. Mes parents sont espagnols, mais moi je suis né ici, en Angleterre. Euh... j'adore jouer au foot et au basket-ball avec mes copains et ... j'ai 3 soeurs plus vieilles que moi.... Je crois que c'est à peu près ça. À toi maintenant, » dit-il en se retournant vers Dennis.

« Je m'appelle Dennis Plook, j'ai 10 ans aussi. J'ai 1 frère plus jeune que moi de 2 ans. Il s'appelle Taylor. Mes parents viennent de divorcer et c'est pour ça que je viens de déménager. Je vis maintenant avec mon père et mon frère vit avec ma mère à Bristol. Moi aussi j'aime jouer au foot, et je suis un très grand fan de l'équipe d'Angleterre. » Il se tut et tous les regards se convergèrent vers Harry.

« Euh.. je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai 10 ans. Je vis avec mon oncle, ma tante et leur fils, Dudley, qui a 10 ans aussi. Si je vis là, c'est parce que mes parent sont décédés quand j'avais 1 ans... »

À ça, il entendit un cri étouffé de Judith. Harry tourna sa tête et la regarda devenir rouge d'embaras.

« Euh...oui..bon. J'ai pas de frère, ni de soeurs. Et j'aime bien jouer au foot moi aussi quand j'le peut. »

_À l'école tu veux dire, car sinon tu trouves jamais personne pour jouer avec toi_.

« C'est tout, je crois. Tu peux y aller, » dit-il à la petite fille assise à sa droite.

« Merci. Je m'appelle Judith McArthur. Pour le moment, j'ai juste 9 ans, mon anniversaire est dans 4 jours, le 1 novembre. J'ai 1 soeur plus vieille et 1 frère jumeau, Daniel, qui se trouve dans une autre classe. Mes parents à moi aussi sont divorcés, mais ça fait longtemps. J'avais à peine 2 ans et j'me souviens même plus du temps où ils étaient ensemble. J'aime bien le foot aussi, mais je joue pas vraiment. Je pratique la nage synchronisée depuis que j'ai 5 ans et j'adore ça. C'est vraiment difficile, vous savez...et c'est à peu près tout je crois, » termina-t-elle enfin dans un sourire.

« Bien, » dit Damien, qui s'était élu lui-même délégué du groupe, « maintenant, on va regarder les infos que nous a donné M. Thadieus et on va séparer tout le travail, ça vous va? »

Tout le monde acceptèrent, et pendant le reste de la journée, ils examinèrent ensemble ce qu'ils devaient faire pour le travail.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une autre nouvelle frappa les élèves de la classe de M. Thadieus et de toute l'école de St-Chapelet : Sally Rosent, l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'école, la meilleure amie de Rachel Callohan, portait un appareil dentaire peu avantageux. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses appareils qui sortent de la bouche et dans lequel se mêlent les cheveux ou des bouts de nourritures, bref le genre de broche que seuls portaient les impopulaires du style de cet arriéré de Harry Potter. En fait, il ressemblait exactement à celui que portait Johanna Carlson, une fille qui avait quitté l'école primaire il y avait à peine quelques mois et pour qui Sally n'avait aucune estime. 

Elle passa toute la matinée à se faire montrer du doigts et l'après-midi à pleurer dans les toilettes. Ce que Harry trouvait le plus drôle c'est que lorsque Rachel avait voulu aller consoler son amie, une autre de ses copines, Angela Youth, lui avait dit qu'il serait plus sage qu'elle ne côtoie plus Sally. La situation qu'avait vécu Harry l'année d'avant avait tout bonnement changé de cap et frappait à présent l'instigatrice de son ancien malheur.

Le jeudi, veille de l'Halloween, Harry avait pu pour une fois déguster son repas sans avoir peur de se faire harceler par Dudley et sa bande, car c'était 'Sourire d'enfer', nouveau surnom donné à Sally, qui attira leur attention. Assis sur le mur habituel, il mordait à grandes dents dans son sandwich et regardait amusé le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. La jeune fille qui, une semaine plutôt, était entourée d'une cour d'admirateur, mangeait seule dans son coin tout en se faisant crier des insultes par les garçons qui se tenaient non loin d'elle.

_Finalement, Dieu existe vraiment_, se moquait Harry. La blessure qu'il avait ressentit cette fameuse journée était encore fraîche dans la mémoire d'Harry et il retirait un malin plaisir à voir que Sally était maintenant puni pour ses fautes.

Cependant, Sally fut vite reléguée au rang de seconde pensée. Dennis Plook, qui était dans le groupe d'étude d'Harry et pour qui il avait un quelconque respect, avait appris par l'entremise de d'autres élèves que Dudley et sa bande était un gang très important à l'école et que tout le monde les respectait. Il sut également que le meilleur moyen d'entrer au sein du groupe était soit d'humilier Harry à un très haut point, soit de le battre. Il se mit donc en tête de faire l'une ou l'autre des épreuves demandées et il décida de commencer cette journée-là, pendant le cours de l'après-midi.

Alors que M. Thadieus leur faisait un exposé sur l'histoire antique, et plus précisément sur le mythe de la guerre de Troie, Dennis, dont le pupitre faisait face à celui d'Harry, s'amusa à le rouer de coups de pieds dans les tibias.

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre, car sinon il aurait été traité de bavasseur. Hors, tous détestait les bavasseurs, même lorsque la personne dénoncée le méritait. Alors, les coups continuaient et Harry pouvait presque sentir les bleues qui se formaient petit à petit. Il encaissa sans rien dire, serrant les dents le plus possible pour éviter que quelqu'un entendre un cri qu'il essayait à tout prix de retenir.

Il regarda Dennis un instant pour découvrir un large sourire qui voulait tout dire. À la fin de la journée, soit dans – il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge au dessus de la porte – exactement 10 minutes, il allait devoir courir.

_Et vite_, pensa Harry, alors que le sourire de Dennis s'élargissait de plus en plus.

Puis, comme à travers un rêve, la voix de M. Thadieus lui parvint aux oreilles.

« ...c'est Halloween, alors si vous voulez vous déguisez, sentez-vous bien à l'aise de le faire. Aussi, il y aura pas de cours dans l'après-midi : d'autres classes ont préparé des activités qui vont alliées jeux, bonbons et frayeur... » M. Thadieus prononça le dernier mot en faisant semblant de trembler dans ce qu'il espérait être drôle, mais il n'obtint pas même un sourire.

« Bien, » reprit-il, visiblement déçu que sa blague ait tombé à l'eau, « alors, je vous laisse là-dessus. N'oubliez pas de travailler sur votre livre : les exposés commenceront lundi, alors il vaut mieux que vous soyiez prêts. »

La cloche sonna à ce moment, ramenant complètement Harry à la réalité.

« Passez une bonne soirée. À demain. »

Harry regarda de nouveau Dennis qui ne cessait de le dévisager en souriant d'un sourire effrayant. Ravalant une boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, Harry alla chercher son sac-à-dos sur son crochet au fond de la classe et il y fourra ses livres et crayons, sans perdre Dennis des yeux.

_Tu vas vraiment devoir courir cette fois-ci, Potter._

Et pour courir, il le fit. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite. En fait, en temps ordinaire, le chemin qui sépare l'école de la maison du Privet Drive pouvait se faire en un minimum de 15 minutes. Cette fois-là, Harry réussit à franchir la distance en 11 minutes.

Il avait ouvert la porte de la maison à la volée et l'avait refermé en la claquant. Il accota son dos sur le solide bois, écoutant les battements de son coeur qui diminuaient d'intensité petit à petit. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'Harry eut peur de s'effondrer face première sur la moquette du hall. Pour éviter que ça arrive, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et s'asseya tranquillement, les jambes repliées sur lui-même, la tête reposant sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, assis par terre? Nous avons des chaises, tu sais, » le réprimanda sa tante qui, alertée par le claquement de la porte, était venue voir ce qui se passait.

« Oui, je sais, » répliqua sagement Harry tout en se relevant difficilement. Il prit appui sur la porte et se hissa sur ses deux pieds.

Tante Pétunia ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder d'un oeil sévère. Puis, elle renifla d'une manière qui exprimait son mécontentement et retourna à la cuisine. Quant à Harry, il décida d'aller faire ses devoirs dans son placard. Il n'avait toujours pas terminé la lecture de son livre et de plus, il devait en faire un petit résumé qu'il présenterait à la classe en compagnie des autres membres de son équipe, tout particulièrement Dennis Plook.

Dennis Plook.

En pensant au nouveau garçon maigrichon, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un quelconque rapprochement entre lui et Malcolm. Celui-ci était arrivé en deuxième. À cette époque, Harry ne portait pas encore de lunettes et comme il était relativement nouveau, il n'était pas marqué du sceau 'nul impopulaire'. Et pourtant, les choses avaient tout de même mal tournées...

_Harry Potter, petit orphelin de 7 ans, était assis à la table la plus reculée de la cafétéria et mangeait ce qui ressemblait à une soupe froide. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui et Harry leur en était reconnaissant. Il n'amait pas vraiment être le point de mire des ricanements des autres enfants. Ils n'étaient pas gentils avec lui et ce qu'ils lui disaient lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Mais il ne pleurait pas; il ne pleurait jamais. Il l'avait fait une fois, et les autres s'étaient encore plus moqués de lui. _

_Il était à la moitié de sa soupe quand il sentit une présence. En levant les yeux, Harry vit qu'un petit garçon d'environ son âge s'était assis juste devant lui. Il était plutôt petit et maigre, avait des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés qui dépassaient ses oreilles et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleu-gris. Ce qui troubla Harry par-dessus tout fut que le garçon lui souriait. _

_« Salut, j'peux m'asseoir là? » demanda l'autre garçon, l'air incertain. Baissant les yeux, Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'il tenait un sac à lunch dans ses mains. _

_« Euh..oui. Vas-y, » s'était empressé de répondre Harry. _

_« Je m'appelle Malcolm Lovett, je suis nouveau ici, en fait je suis arrivé aujourd'hui, » se présenta-t-il tout en s'affairant à sortir son déjeuner de son sac. « Toi, c'est comment? »_

_Harry le regarda mordre dans son sandwich et se laissa un peu de temps pour que l'information passe bien dans son esprit : quelqu'un lui faisait la conversation et voulait savoir son nom!_

_Voyant que Malcolm attendait toujours qu'il se présente, Harry rougit un peu. C'était la première fois qu'il devait le faire et il était un peu nerveux. Que se passerait-il si Malcolm décidait que lui, Harry Potter, n'était pas assez bien pour lui? Harry n'en savait rien et il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Ce qui lui importait c'était le moment présent. _

_« J'm'appelle Harry Potter. » _

_« T'es en quelle année Harry? »_

_« Deuxième. Et toi? » _

_« Deuxième aussi. Je suis dans la classe de Mlle Hanson. »_

_« Moi, je suis dans celle de Mme Rossling. »_

_À cela, les deux garçons sourirent sans savoir pourquoi. La conversation allait bon train et sans s'en apercevoir la petite heure allouée pour le repas passa en un éclair. Tout en se promettant de se retrouver dans la cour d'école le lendemain, les deux amis s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté, tout contents de s'être fait un nouvel ami. _

_La joie qu'éprouvait Harry à cette époque qu'il considérait comme bénie, fut totalement indescriptible. Il comprenait à présent ce qu'était l'amitié et tout ce qu'il faisait avec Malcolm le fascinait au plus haut point. Une fois, il fut même invité à dormir chez lui, ce qui provoqua quelques remous chez les Dursley. Finalement, Mme Lovett avait appelé tante Pétunia pour lui demander la permission et celle-ci, ne voyant pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir indéfiniment, avait accepté avec réticence. _

_M. et Mme Lovett étaient des gens particulièrement charmants, à l'image de leur fils, et avait acceuilli Harry à bras ouverts. La soeur aînée de Malcolm, Gina, était également très gentille et avait même proposé à Harry de jouer au Nintendo avec lui pendant que Malcolm prenait sa douche. C'était la première fois que Harry touchait à un Nintendo de sa vie et il apprécia grandement l'expérience, surtout qu'il se retrouva meilleur que Gina, qui y jouait pourtant depuis plusieurs années. _

_Le temps passa et jamais Harry ne s'était sentit aussi heureux, aussi satisfait de sa vie. Toutefois, rien ne dure et l'existence utopique qu'Harry vivait changea brutalement pour finalement disparaître. Cela se passa en mars. Près de 4 mois avait passés depuis cette fameuse journée où Malcolm s'était joint à lui à l'heure du repas de l'école et pour les deux jeunes gens rien n'avait changé. Leur amitié était toujours aussi forte, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable survienne. _

_Malcolm se fit tabasser par Dudley et son gang. _

_C'était la première fois que cela se produisait, et nul besoin de dire qu'Harry était très surpris qu'ils aient attendu si longtemps. Mais rien n'avait pu préparé Malcolm à ça. Harry, lui, y était habitué, mais pour un petit garçon comme Malcolm, qui était toujours protégé par ses parents, apprécié et aimé de tous, cette situation fut totalement nouvelle et peu complaisante. _

_Il ne s'en plaignit pas et Harry lui exprima sa reconnaissance. Cela aurait juste servit à empirer les choses. En entendant les remerciements d'Harry, Malcolm avait sourit d'un sourire las. Comme son visage était très tuméfié à ce moment, ce sourire lui fut particulièrement douloureux, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Au lieu de ça, il avait seulement dit ces mots : _

_« Jamais plus ils ne m'auront, Harry. Jamais plus j'me ferai battre. Je te jure que je vais tout faire pour plus qu'ils le fassent. Je te l'jure... »_

_Sur le coup, Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Le petit garçon s'était contenté de hocher la tête dans un signe de compréhension, tout en se disant que Malcolm aurait beau espérer que cela cesse, rien n'arrêterait Dudley et ses sbires. Mais Harry ne voulait pas blesser son ami en le délusionnant et préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. _

_Une semaine environ plus tard, ils se firent encore une fois encerclés par les 3 grosses brutes qui les menaçaient de leurs points tout en ricanant devant leurs airs effrayés. Harry se dit que Malcolm devait être triste et fâché de voir que cela allait recommencer. Il se tourna donc vers lui et lui présenta des pieuses excuses. _

_« J'suis désolé Malcolm, » avait-il dit tout en abaissant les yeux tellement il était gêné. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui se passait et malgré le fait qu'il aimait avoir un ami, il aurait voulu lui éviter ce genre de traitement qu'on lui réservait d'ordinaire. _

_« Non, Harry, c'est moi qui m'excuse, » avait répondu simplement son ami avant de lui décrocher un crochet du droit sur la mâchoire. _

_Harry s'écroula par terre, se tenant le menton et regarda son ami, les yeux ronds d'ébahissement. _

_« Je...je comprends pas..., » avait-il larmoyé. _

_En voyant les larmes qui commençaient à se former et les sanglots qui s'entendaient dans sa voix, les autres se mirents à rire de plus belle. _

_« Oh, le pauvre Harry n'a plus d'ami. Bouhouhou! Qu'est-ce que c'est triste, je crois que je vais pleurer,» s'était moqué Dudley. _

_Harry, lui, ne parvenait pas à croire que Malcolm ait pu lui faire une chose pareille. Depuis qu'il était étendu sur le sol, il continuait de fixer son soit-disant ami avec une expression sur son visage qui dépassait tous les mots. Il s'était fait trahir. Trahir par son meilleur ami, et pourquoi? Ou plutôt, pour qui? Pour Dudley?!_

_« Écoute Harry, » avait tenté de s'expliquer Malcolm, « je t'ai dit l'autre jour... je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour plus que ça m'arrive. J'm'excuse, mais... mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. »_

_« Ouep, » avait dit Piers, « que veux-tu Potter, Malcolm sait choisir ses amis. Ça lui a pris du temps, mais il a finalement su. Et tu sais quoi en plus, on a appris que tu rêvais souvent de ton papa et de ta maman alors que tu les a jamais vu. »_

_À cela, ils éclatèrent de rire, et Harry remarqua que Malcolm se prêta également à ce fou rire, mais d'une façon un peu crispée. Comme s'il se sentait forcé de le faire. Mais ce petit détail lui importait peu. Ce qu'il avait compris par contre, c'est que Malcolm leur avait raconté ses rêves, ses peurs, ses espoirs, ce qu'il aimait et n'aimait pas, et c'est ce qui lui fit réaliser. _

_Il n'avait plus d'ami._

_Cette nouvelle, si on pouvait appeler ça nouvelle, le transperça tel une flèche en plein coeur. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus. Et il restait là, étendu sur le trottoir, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pourquoi y aurait-il été attentif? Son monde venait de mourir et il n'avait même pas vu venir le coup. _

Il pleurait. Même après toutes ses années, ce que lui avait fait son ami le faisait toujours pleurer. Personne ne sait réellement pourquoi ce genre de chose arrive. Comment un simple souvenir peut-il nous faire réagir aussi violemment? Pourquoi pleurer pour quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a de cela un moment et pour lequel nous avons déjà suffisamment versé de larmes?

C'est ce que se demandait Harry Potter, des larmes ruisselants sur son visage et tenant serré contre lui le malheureux M. Keezle qui devait étouffer à force d'être ainsi tenu.

Pourquoi continuer de pleurer pour une cause perdue d'avance.

_Jamais je me ferai des amis..._

* * *

_C'est le chapitre le plus court que j'ai jamais fait. Je trouvais qu'il finissait bien à cet endroit. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il n'a pas pris le chemin que j'avais espéré. Je voulais écrire une toute autre chose et finalement je me suis laissée emporter par l'histoire avec Malcolm. Je trouvais ça important de dire pourquoi Malcolm n'était plus ami avec Harry et je trouve que je m'en suis pas mal sortie. C'est triste n'est-ce pas? Mais ce genre de choses arrive réellement, je sais de quoi je parle, croyez-moi. Bon, je voulais dire que je sais que le vocabulaire n'est pas vraiment représentatif d'enfants de 7 ans, mais je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, je ne travaille toujours pas avec les enfants (quoi que ca ne devrait plus tarder, plus que 3 ans) et je me souviens pas de comment j'étais, ca fait trop longtemps. Alors, je m'en excuse et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	7. Big fat Réunion

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, et pour tout le monde sur ce site, j'en suis certaine, les personnages de la série 'Harry Potter' ainsi que le monde qui les entoure, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. Cependant, les personnages originaux, quant à eux, sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination, je vous le jure.**

_Je suis désolée du temps que ça m'a pris pour mettre à jour ; je le suis vraiment. Mais j'étais pas vraiment motivée. Aussi, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres que j'ai fait, alors ze m'excuse si vous aimez pas. calin, calin_

****

**Chapitre 7**

**Big Fat Réunion**

« Est-ce que je peux aller chez Mme Figg? » supplia désespéremment Harry.

On était à la mi-novembre. L'Halloween était, Dieu merci, passé et ne reviendrait pas avant une autre année et Dennis était finalement devenu ami avec Dudley, ce qui veut donc dire que Harry avait été quite pour un oeil au beurre noir et quelques ecchymoses. Bref, rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était déroulé durant les dernières semaines... jusqu'à ce fameux souper.

Mercredi était en train de se terminer et avec elle une journée froide et pluvieuse, typique d'un jour d'automne. Alors qu'ils entamaient le repas du soir (canard laqué accompagné de légumes et de pommes de terre), le téléphone avait sonné. Ceci paraîtrait plutôt ordinaire pour une autre famille, mais pas pour les Dursley qui détestaient qu'on les dérangea pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

En entendant cela, l'oncle Vernon avait rugit et, dans un grand fracas, avait reposé sa fourchette avec force sur la table et s'était levé de sa chaise aussi vite que son gros derrière le pouvait. Sa chaise avait tombé sur le sol et on aurait dit que l'oncle Vernon était devenu encore plus furieux en voyant cela. Il s'était précipité vers le téléphone et l'avait décroché sans cérémonie, commençant à hurler après cet inconnu importuniste.

Mais ce qui avait vraiment déconcerté la tante Pétunia, Dudley et Harry, ce fut lorsque la voix d'oncle Vernon, qui n'avait pas arrêté d'aboyer, s'adoucit brutalement. Après un certain temps, elle était même devenue doucereuse et compatissante. Puis, il raccrocha le combiné sur un dernier 'au revoir' et, après avoir ramasser sa chaise qui était demeurée sur le sol, il reprit place à la table, la mine complètement déconfite.

S'aperçevant que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa femme avait posé sa main sur la sienne et lui avait demandé ce qui se passait.

« Ma tante Ruth est morte ce matin, » avait-il déclaré simplement.

Harry n'était pas surpris que l'oncle Vernon soit si affecté par ce décès soudain. La tante Ruth était la tante préférée de son oncle et elle avait été comme une mère pour lui depuis la mort de cette dernière il y avait de cela plusieurs années.

Tous restèrent dans un silence respectueux pour la défunte, même Harry qui pourtant ne la respectait pas du tout de son vivant. Tante Ruth ressemblait trop à la tante Marge à son goût et il l'avait détesté le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, 5 ans auparavant lors du mariage d'une cousine éloignée.

Un raclement de la gorge le ramena à la réalité et Harry leva les yeux pour regarder l'oncle Vernon qui avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose.

« Les funérailles auront lieu vendredi, à Londres, » il s'interrompit un instant et Harry sut qu'il était en train de penser à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ce jour-là. Puis, l'oncle Vernon prit une grande respiration et reprit, « ...alors, il y aura pas d'école pour vous deux ce vendredi. » dit-il enfin en pointant Harry et Dudley.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il allait devoir aller à un enterrement où toute la famille Dursley se trouverait en même temps! Il avait déjà vécu cette situation deux fois par le passé et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir se reproduire de sitôt. Il décida alors de jouer sa dernière carte.

« Est-ce que je peux aller chez Mme Figg? »

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a amené Harry avec nous? » avait demandé Dudley, qui était confortablement assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon. 

_Ouais, c'est vrai ça... Pourquoi on m'a emmené?_

Oncle Vernon ne répondit rien mais Harry put voir que ses jointures s'étaient crispées sur le volant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on discute ses décisions, même si la personne qui discutait n'était pas Harry.

Aperçevant également la tension qui subsistait chez son époux, la tante Pétunia avait placé une main réconfortable sur son bras et avait elle-même répondu à Dudley.

« Parce que... certains membres de la famille désirent qu'il soit là, » hésita-t-elle.

En fait, ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'membres de la famille' c'était la tante Marge et quand elle disait 'désirent qu'il soit l', ça voulait dire 'l'avoir sous les yeux'. Mais Harry préféra ne rien dire et se mordit la langue. Il se contenta à la place de se taire et de contempler le paysage qui défilait dehors. Il était plutôt rare qu'il fasse de longs périples en voiture – si on pouvait appeler le trajet de Little Whinging à Londres un long périple – et Harry décida de profiter du moment puisqu'il était certain qu'il ne se reproduirait pas avant un certain temps.

« J'm'ennuie, » se lamentait sans cesse Dudley. Ils n'étaient pas parti depuis 1 heure et il avait déjà épuisé tous les jeux de voyage qu'il avait emportés et il s'était même arrangé pour jeter son jeu vidéo portatif par la fenêtre lorsque les batteries étaient devenues trop faibles pour qu'il y joue.

« Ce ne sera plus très long mon petit canard en sucre adoré, » avait alors assuré tante Pétunia de sa voix la plus maternelle. « Encore quelques minutes et on va être arrivé. »

« Où on va dormir? Est-ce qu'il va y avoir la télé? »

À cette question, Harry releva la tête. Non pas parce qu'avoir la télé faisait parti de ses priorités, mais il voulait savoir où il allait dormir pour la fin de semaine.

« Tante Georgia nous a invité, » avait alors répondu l'oncle Vernon, les yeux toujours solidement fixés sur la route. « Elle possède une grande maison près du centre de Londres et oui, elle a une télé. »

En entendant cela, Harry fut soulagé. S'il y avait un seul Dursley qu'Harry aimait bien, c'était la tante Georgia. Il ne l'avait vu que 2 fois, et à chacune de ses fois. elle l'avait confondu avec le cousin Stevens. Harry ignorait totalement qui était ce cousin Stevens mais il devinait que sa tante l'appréciait beaucoup. De plus, comme pour rajouter à sa gentillesse, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Dudley, le traitant sans arrêt de 'petit garnement mal éleve'.

_Ça sera p'tête pas si mal,_ se dit Harry avec optimiste.

« Nous somme arrivés, » chantonna tante Pétunia à l'adresse de son 'petit su-sucre adore'.

Harry pensa aussitôt que 'grande maison' était un terme plutôt exagéré pour décrire la maison de tante Georgia. En fait, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une maison en rangée. Elle avait une façade d'un blanc immaculé et l'on pouvait aperçevoir des rideaux, d'un blanc également, derrière les fenêtres translucides. 4 marches de pierre menaient à une porte vitrée dans laquelle on pouvait discerner le dessin d'une rose.

L'oncle Vernon arrêta la voiture devant la maison et ordonna à Harry de l'aider à porter les bagages jusqu'au porche. Celui-ci accepta sans broncher, défit sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture, après s'être bien assuré que la porte était verrouillée. La dernière fois qu'il avait oublié de le faire, Harry avait cru que son oncle allait avoir une attaque tellement son visage avait été rouge.

Une valise dans chaque main, Harry suivit l'oncle Vernon – qui ne portait qu'une seule valise – jusqu'en haut des marches. Tante Pétunia avait déjà sonné et tout le monde attendait avec impatience que la vieille dame ouvre la porte. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de place pour 4 personnes et 3 valises sur le porche, Harry devait rester debout sur l'une des marches et garder les deux valises dans ses mains, sinon celles-ci auraient peut-être pu tomber. Ses bras commençaient à s'affaiblir et Harry sentait qu'il allait bientôt lâcher les 2 valises si tante Georgia n'ouvrait pas rapidement.

_Allez....dépêche-toi... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsque les gonds de la portes grincèrent enfin – ce soupir lui valut d'ailleurs d'être foudroyé du regard par l'oncle Vernon.

Petit à petit, les Dursley et Harry commencèrent à apercevoir dans l'entrebaillement de la porte une vieille dame d'environ 70 ans, aux cheveux tout blanc et d'une masse corporelle à rivaliser avec son neveu. Ses yeux avaient le double de leur taille derrière d'épaisse lunettes à monture d'écaille retenu au cou par une petite chaînette en or. Harry vit avec écoeurement que sur l'une de ses joues, tante Georgia avait un énorme grain de beauté sur lequel poussait quelques poils. En voyant cela, le jeune orphelin ne pu s'empêcher de frisonner. Il avait déjà vu tante Georgia et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce petit détail sur son visage, il trouvait cela particulièrement dégoûtant.

« Ooohhh! » s'exclama-t-elle faiblement. Un léger sourire éclaira aussitôt ses lèvres et c'est avec une voix chevrotante qu'elle les salua.

« Si c'est pas mon neveu Verni.. »

« Vernon, » la reprit l'oncle Vernon en souriant d'un sourire qui lui parut singulièrement douloureux.

« Oh, oui. Vernon. Excuse-moi mon petit, » dit la tante Georgia tout en riant. Elle embrassa l'oncle Vernon sur les deux joues et le prit par les épaules.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as l'air vieux... » remarqua la vieille dame, l'air grave, en l'examinant de plus près. « Est-ce que tu fais suffisamment d'exercices dis-moi Verni? »

« Vernon... »

« Ne change pas de sujet! » le gronda-t-elle sèchement.

En regardant cette scène, Harry eut beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas eclater de rire. Décidemment, voir son oncle se faire disputer par une vieille dame de 70 ans à propos de son apparence physique, n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours.

Et c'était bien dommage.

Après avoir assuré à sa tante qu'il faisait du jogging 3 fois par semaine – quel menteur! Harry soupçonnait son oncle de même pas savoir ce qu'était que le jogging – celle-ci le lâcha enfin et le fit entrer à l'intérieur à l'aide d'une poussée plus ou moins amicale sur l'épaule.

Puis, elle embrassa tante Pétunia – « Ce que tu as les joues creuses... Tu ne devrais pas te priver de manger pour tout donner à ton époux et à ton fils, Pétunia. » - et Dudley – « Ma télévision? Elle est tombée en panne mardi soir. Mais j'ai la radio si tu veux..? » - avant de se retrouver seule à seul avec Harry.

« Ah... Stevens..., » dit-elle chaleureusement avant de le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte quelque peu étouffante. Néanmoins, Harry s'abstint de lui en faire la remarque : il ne se faisait pas assez souvent étreindre pour se permettre d'être capricieux.

Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec l'oncle Vernon, tante Georgia le prit aux épaules et l'examina longuement de ses yeux où l'on pouvait lire toute la gentillesse du monde. En gardant le silence, elle passa une main sur son visage et joua un peu avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Sous son regard insistant, Harry commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Ne sachant trop quoi faire avec ses mains - il avait lâché les valises - , il les fourra dans les poches de son jeans trop grand et attendit patiemment que l'examination se termine.

Finalement, un autre sourire éclaira son visage et elle rompit le silence.

« Je m'demandais bien aussi s'ils allaient t'emmener...La dernière fois, ils ne l'ont pas fait. J'ai été tellement fâchée que j'ai refusé de les héberger dans ma maison. Tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur le visage de ce bon vieux Verni... » et elle se remit à rire de son rire qui avait plus l'air d'une toux ou d'un raclement de gorge que d'un rire.

À ça, Harry fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit la tante Georgia qui ait 'désiré sa présence'.

_Et moi qui pensais qu'ils m'avaient emmené à cause de la tante Marge..._

« J'suis contente que tu sois là. Ah, ça oui, j'suis contente. Et en plus... mais qu'est-ce que j'fais là? Tu dois être gelé? Et moi qui est là, et qui parle, et qui parle... excuse-moi, mon garçon. J'avais pas vraiment pensé. C'est que vois-tu, j'ne sens plus vraiment le froid à présent, avec toute cette graisse. Mais toi, tu es tout maigre.. mais regarde-toi donc..! Va savoir ce qu'ils te donnent à manger.. Allez, entre, » dit-elle en le poussant à l'intérieur sans cérémonie. « Et en plus, ils t'ont laissé les bagages.. j'en reviens pas. Laisse-les là, je demanderai à Verni de les ramasser plus tard. Va donc dans ta chambre, te reposer un peu avant le dîner. Elle est au premier. La deuxième porte à droite. »

Et elle s'éloigna de son pas traînant pour se diriger vers ce que Harry supposa être la cuisine. En montant les escalier, le jeune garçon pouvait encore l'entendre marmonner.

« ...beau garçon, en plus, tout comme son père. Ah... ça pour en être fier, il l'aurait été, ce p'tit coquin de James Potter... »

* * *

Jamais de sa vie Harry n'avait vu autant de gros derrières. 

Tout autour de lui s'affairaient les membres de la famille Dursley qui trimbalaient ici et là cette énorme masse gélatineuse qui leur servait de corps. En arrivant au salon mortuaire cette journée-là, Harry fut accueilli par des dizaines de regards glacials, notamment de la part de la tante Marge, mais également de d'autres tantes, oncles et cousins, cousines, dont Harry ignorait les noms.

Après avoir présenté ses condoléances à la famille proche de la défunte, – l'oncle Vernon s'était tenu derrière lui tout le long et Harry avait pu sentir ses yeux sur sa nuque alors qu'il examinait chacun de ses moindres gestes - Harry préféra s'éclipser et alla se terrer dans un coin désert où il pouvait attendre en toute quiétude que la journée passe sans être observé à la dérobée ou se faire insulter et tabasser par Dudley et ses cousins, Taylor, Walter et Paul, c'est-à-dire le vestiaire. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de se faire battre par les cousins de Dudley l'intimidait encore plus que s'il s'agissait des amis de Dudley. Peut-être parce que, réuni, leur poids équivalait à celui d'une baleine adulte...?

En repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu dans les escaliers la veille, Harry fut convaicu qu'il avait mal compris ce que tante Georgia avait dit. Après tout, il était plutôt fatigué et comme sa tante n'était pas de la première jeunesse, il se pouvait fort bien qu'elle n'ait pas bien articulé. Car sinon, Harry doutait fort que le fait qu'elle ait mentionné le nom de James Potter fut une simple coïncidence.

Étant tout occupé à réfléchir à cet événement, Harry ne vit, ni n'entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir lentement. Une lumière pénétra soudainement dans la pièce exigue et une ombre se découpa sur le plancher, juste aux pieds d'Harry, qui s'était recroquevillé dans le fond.

« Mais veux-tu bien m'dire c'que tu fais là? » lui parvint la voix de tante Georgia.

En se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa tante, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Qu'aurait-il pu faire s'il s'était retrouvé encerclé par ses cousins dans cette minuscule pièce? Jamais personne n'aurait entendu ses cris de détresse... et même si cela aurait été le cas, il est probable que personne ne se serait donné la peine de se déplacer pour _le_ sauver.

« Rien, » répondit-il finalement à sa tante qui continuait à l'observer du pas de la porte. « Je voulais être seul, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout, hein? » répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Harry pouvait entendre l'ironie pointée dans sa voix alors qu'elle disait ça.

_Elle sait_, se dit-il.

Harry igorait pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas que la tante Georgia soit au courant de sa couillardise. Il aurait voulu être fort et courageux pour elle ; lui démontrer que lui aussi savait tenir tête aux autres, mais ça, il en était incapable. Il était aussi trouillard qu'un oiseau qu'on approche. Et c'est ce qu'il était, un oiseau. Faible, fragile et prisonnier petit oiseau.

En pensant à cela, Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas que les gens voient sa détresse et sa tristesse dans son regard, et ce, même si son être tout entier émanait ses sentiments malheureux.

Tout en gardant les yeux résolument fixé sur un point situé devant lui, Harry entendit la porte se refermée et sentit que sa tante prenait place à côté de lui dans le vestaire. Elle respirait fort et poussait parfois de petits gémissements de douleurs, dû probablement à son artrite ou à son obésité...

« Ooh... qu'est-ce que.. pff.. pff.. je ferais pas pour toi, mon petit Stevens? » Elle termina sa question par un petit rire étouffé et Harry put sentir ses yeux posés sur lui qui le regardait fixement.

N'y tenant plus, il releva la tête et regarda sa tante Georgia droit dans les yeux, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Les lèvres de sa tante s'étirèrent, révélant ses dents gâtées par le temps et elle se remit à rire.

« Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, Stevens. Tu ne faisais rien, hein? Alors, dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tous tes cousins traînaient par ici, se parlant tout bas, comme s'ils étaient en train de manigancer un mauvais coup? Hein? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ça, s'il-te-plaît? J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup t'entendre... »

Harry ne répondit pas. À quoi cela aurait-il servit? Tante Georgia connaissait déjà la vérité, alors pourquoi essayer de s'expliquer avec des mensonges qui n'en finiraient plus?

« Je vois que tu ne réponds pas... tu ne veux pas me parler, c'est ça? Ça ne fait rien, j'vais faire la conversation pour deux, j'en ai l'habitude, tu sais? »

Et elle continua à lui parler de tout et de rien, passant de la météo aux sucreries en passant par les animaux. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait comme elle le faisait, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était bien. Mieux encore que quand il se retrouvait avec M. Keezle. Et pourtant, M. Keezle était son meilleur ami, alors ce n'était pas pour peu dire.

Harry remarqua rapidement que sa tante était très gestuelle dans la conversation. Lorsqu'elle parlait, ses mains s'agitaient sans cesse, lui montrant des choses et des gens invisibles et qui pourtant, semblaient si réels à ce moment-là. Harry aurait pu continuer à l'écouter sans l'interrompre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, si ce n'était qu'un point qui attira son attention.

« Mon mari et moi... nous étions allés chez Verni, nous voulions voir le petit Dudley.. Dudley...quel nom rididule...mais bon. Nous étions allés là-bas. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette journée, car c'est la seule fois où j'ai vu la soeur de Pétunia et son si séduisant mari. Mais là n'est pas la question.. alors, nous étions all... »

« Quoi?! » s'était aussitôt écrié Harry.

« ...all...quoi quoi? »

« Vous..vous avez déjà rencontré mes parents?! »

« Oui, bien sûr. En voilà une question... »

Harry observa sa tante d'un air surpris et, désireux d'en entendre plus, il changea de place et se planta directement devant elle, les jambes croisées et les coudes reposant sur ses cuisses.

« Alors? » interrogea-t-il avidemment.

« Alors quoi? »

« Comment étaient-ils? » demanda le jeune garçon tout excité qu'il était d'entendre parler de ses parents pour la toute première fois par quelqu'un d'autre que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia.

« Oh...ils étaient...incroyablement beaux. Et gentils. Et heureux aussi. Ta mère était enceinte à ce moment-là. De 7 ou 8 mois j'crois. Enfin, elle avait de la difficulté à marcher. Et ton père, il était toujours autour d'elle, prêt à exécuter le moindre de ses désirs. Un véritable gentleman. J'me rappelle d'avoir pensé à l'époque que j'aurais souhaité que mon époux soit plus comme lui, c'est-à-dire amoureux de moi, car amoureux de ta mère, ça ton père, il l'était. »

Tante Georgia prit une pause. Un silence assourdissant s'installa entre eux deux et rendit Harry inconfortable.

« C'est tout? » s'enquit-il.

« Hein? Quoi? Oh, excuse-moi. J'étais partie un instant. Euh...ah oui, ton père, il était amoureux de ta mère... De toute ma vie, je n'ai vu couple plus heureux. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur. Ils étaient venus voir le bébé de Pétunia eux aussi. Et malgré le fait que Lily était enceinte, sa soeur lui avait même pas offert un siège. J'me souviens avoir été révolté par tant de...de.. de méchanceté. Surtout en provenance d'une soeur. C'est moi qui lui ait prié de s'asseoir. Si je l'avais pas fait, j'crois bien que James serait lui-même allé chercher une chaise sans demander son reste. Ou il s'rait tout simplement parti, en emmenant sa femme avec lui. »

La tante Georgia se mit à rire légèrement en disant cela. Elle regarda Harry et, rassemblant toutes ses idées, reprit son récit.

« J'me suis alors présentée à Lily. Ahhh... mon garçon, si tu savais comme elle était gentille et douce. De la véritable soie, c'est moi qui t'le dit. Oh, et c'qu'elle était belle! Avec ses yeux...et ce sourire... magnifique! J'lui ai posé quelques questions, tu sais, par politesse, mais aussi parce qu'elle m'intriguait beaucoup cette fille qui, selon les propos de sa soeur, n'était qu'une bonne à rien, et qui semblait être tout à fait le contraire. Je lui ai demandé pour quand était prévu le bébé, et s'ils s'avaient le sexe? Si oui, est-ce qu'ils avaient choisi un nom...bon, tu vois ce que j'veux dire. Nous avons parlé que quelques minutes avant que Verni ne revienne et leur demande de s'en aller. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, laissa le temps nécessaire aux informations de s'imprégner dans le cerveau d'Harry, qui, petit à petit, compris tout ce que sa tante venait de lui dévoiler. Puis, une petite lumière s'alluma dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Si vous avez demandé à ma mère quel serait mon nom, alors pourquoi m'appelez-vous Stevens? »

* * *

Ce soir-là, durant le repas, un silence inhabituel s'était installé dans la maison de tante Georgia. D'ordinaire, celle-ci adorait faire la conversation, et peu lui importait si quelqu'un l'écoutait. Toutefois, Harry aimait beaucoup l'entendre raconter ses petites anecdotes et mêlait avec plaisir son rire avec celui de sa tante, sous les regards désapprobateurs de Vernon et Pétunia. Dudley, quant à lui, essayait avec difficulté d'écouter les romans savons radiophoniques qui passaient à cette heure. 

Ils étaient rendus au dessert, lorsque la tante Georgia se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Verni? » dit-elle sèchement. Ses yeux, qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'à travers deux petites fentes, regardaient férocement son neveu. En voyant cela, l'oncle Vernon n'osa même pas la corriger et se contenta de lui faire un léger signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

« Pourquoi... Nom de Dieu! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que cet enfant, » elle désigna Harry du menton, « ne s'appelait pas Stevens? »

L'oncle Vernon, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela, ne put que baragouiner qu'une faible réponse, le visage complètement rouge.

« Ben euh...parce queu...oncroyaitquevousétiédevnufol.... »

« Quoi?! J'ai pas bien entendu.. Pourrais-tu me répéter ça? »

Harry remarqua que la voix de la tante Georgia était devenue menaçante et qu'à présent, ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs de fureur.

Suite à la question de la vieille dame, l'oncle Vernon prit une grande respiration et redit d'une petite voix, le regard baissé sur son assiette :

« Parce qu'on croyait que vous étiez devenue folle. »

Tout devint silencieux autour de la table, encore plus silencieux que cela ne l'était avant l'interrogatoire de la tante Georgia, pour la simple raison que Dudley avait fermé son poste de radio pour pouvoir mieux entendre le véritable feuilleton qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

S'aperçevant que la tension était à son comble entre son époux et sa tante, la tante Pétunia se permit d'intervenir.

« Enfin, vous devez nous comprendre Georgia... Vous n'avez pas arrêter de l'appeler Stevens depuis que vous l'avez vu pour la première fois. Nous ignorions totalement qui était ce Stevens et pourquoi vous l'appelez _lui_, » elle regarda Harry, « de cette manière. En fait, nous l'ignorons toujours. »

Tante Georgia parut perplexe face aux paroles de Pétunia.

« Mais enfin, Pétunia. C'est votre soeur elle-même qui m'a dit vouloir l'appeler Stevens, à peine 3 semaines avant sa naissance. »

Suivant cette révélation, tous les regards convergèrent vers la tante Georgia, puis vers la tante Pétunia, pour revenir à la vieille femme. Le visage de tante Pétunia avait blêmi en entendant cette grosse dame oser lui parler de...de...sa _soeur_. Quant à celui de la tante Georgia, il était rouge de confusion, de colère et de honte.

Ahhh.. ça, qu'est-ce que le reste de la famille a dû se marrer en parlant de cette vieille folle de Georgia Valery Herbert Dursley? Elle n'arrête pas de parler d'un certain Stevens qui n'existe pas... Oh ça oui, ils ont dû rire ces maudits...

« Et bien..., » hésita tante Pétunia, qui regardait nerveusement ses ongles, « hmm..Lll...Lil.._Lily_, » elle prit une grande respiration comme si le fait de dire le nom de sa soeur était quelque chose de particulièrement repoussant, « enfin... elle a changé d'avis en voyant son bébé et elle a préféré l'appeler Harry à la place, je sais pas pour quelle raison. »

Tante Georgia sembla trouver cette explication acceptable, car toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses épaules tomba brutalement. Ses yeux reprirent leur forme habituelle derrière les lunettes à verre épais et un léger sourire apparu sur sa bouche.

« Bon...au moins j'suis contente d'apprendre ça maintenant. Et toi, » elle pointa l'oncle Vernon, « tu va devoir me donner d'l'argent. Je sais pas encore combien, mais je compte bien te faire payer. »

« Me faire payer _quoi_? » siffla l'oncle Vernon, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la tournure de la conversation à présent que l'on parlait de perte d'argent.

« Tu sais combien ça coûte de faire changer un testament? Et bien, j'vais devoir le faire maintenant, et à cause de toi. »

Puis, elle regarda Harry, qui était assis à sa droite, et lui lança un clin d'oeil et un sourire complice.

* * *

_Bon, ça m'a pris du temps pour terminer ce chapitre-là, je l'admets. Je n'étais pas vraiment motivé et en plus, l'inspiration m'a complètement désertée après les 3 premières pages. Comment trouvez-vous la tante Georgia? Pour ceux qui se demande, elle est une Dursley que par alliance, alors elle n'est pas nécessairement comme eux. Le prochain chapitre aura probablement lieu dans le temps des fêtes et je dois vous avouer que j'ignore quand je le posterai, avec l'université et tout. Alors, je suis désolée à l'avance. Bisou!_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	8. Mort et naissance

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, et pour tout le monde sur ce site, j'en suis certaine, les personnages de la série 'Harry Potter' ainsi que le monde qui les entoure, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. Cependant, les personnages originaux, quant à eux, sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination, je vous le jure.**

_WOW! Ça m'en a pris du temps... mais bon, avec tous mes travaux que je dois remettre à l'université et mon travail à mi-temps, il est plutôt difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire une histoire, malgré l'intense satisfaction que cela me procure. Avant de laisser place au texte, je tiens à vous remercier de tous les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre. Vous savez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir. Qui aurait crut que tante Georgia obtiendrait un aussi grand succès? Pas moi en-tout-cas. Pour son personnage, je me suis inspirée de plusieurs femmes de ma famille, notamment ma grand-mère et l'une de mes grand-tantes. Alors, je suis contente de voir qu'on apprécie les membres féminins de ma famille ;P_

****

**Chapitre 8**

**Mort et naissance**

Ils n'étaient restés qu'une seule journée de plus dans la maison de tante Georgia. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia semblaient véritablement embarassés et n'osaient plus regarder la vieille dame dans les yeux, évitant le plus soigneusement possible de demeurer seul à seule avec elle dans la même pièce.

Lorsqu'ils partirent le dimanche après-midi, la tante Georgia ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en voyant partir 'son p'tit préfér'. Elle prit Harry dans ses gros bras, l'entourant solidement et plaqua le petit corps frêle contre le sien si volumineux. Pendant un court instant, Harry crut voir ses derniers moments arrivés, mais finalement tante Georgia se résolut à se détacher de lui.

Devant le manifeste bouleversement de sa tante, Harry sentit une petite boule se former au fond de sa gorge, dévoilant ainsi le premier symptôme d'une imminente crise de larmes. Ayant peur que cette crise se déclanche devant Dudley – quelle horreur! Pleurer devant Dudley...il n'y avait rien de plus blessant pour sa fierté – il salua une dernière fois sa tante et se dirigea vers la voiture de son oncle.

Installé sur la banquette arrière, il vit l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia qui obligeaient Dudley à embrasser sa tante, puis ils la remercièrent à tour de rôle pour son hospitalité, tandis que Dudley, qui s'essuyait assidûment la joue, prenait place à côté d'Harry dans la voiture. Finalement, les salutations prirent fin et Harry fit un dernier sourire et un signe de la main à la tante Georgia alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du 4 Privet Drive.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour chez la tante Georgia, » leur dit l'oncle Vernon, « car c'est la dernière fois que vous y allez. »

Dudley laissa tomber une exclamation de joie. Quant à Harry, il hocha tristement la tête, se disant que cette décision ne devait pas être sans rapport avec le lien amical qui l'unissait à sa tante.

* * *

Le retour à l'école fut un peu plus dur pour Harry qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, d'abord parce que la bande de Dudley en avait eu marre de s'en prendre à Sally Rosent et avait recommencer à le prendre, lui, comme punching ball, puis, parce qu'un événement malheureux eut lieu à peine 2 semaines avant les vacances de Noël. 

Harry avait l'habitude de voir qu'un tas de choses tristes ou bizarres se passent autour de lui. En fait, la plupart du temps, il était plus ou moins responsable de ces 'accidents' comme il les appelait. Cependant, le jeune garçon n'eut absolument rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé cette semaine-là et pourtant, c'est lui qui fut puni, non pas parce qu'il se trouvait dans les parages à ce moment-là, mais parce que lui, Harry Potter, était cousin avec Dudley Dursley.

On était le 4 décembre. Une petite neige recouvrait le sol de Little Winging, obligeant les enfants à porter leur habits de neige, leur bottes d'hiver, et tout leur attirail servant à contrer les engelures et les mauvaises grippes. Comme Harry avait été victime d'une pneumonie quelques mois auparavant, son oncle et sa tante, qui le qualifiaient de feluette, préfèrèrent ne pas prendre de risque et achetèrent de nouveaux vêtements d'hiver à Dudley pour donner à leur neveu les vieilles affaires usées de leur fils. Harry ne se plaignit pas : les habits d'hiver de Dudley, vieux d'à peine 2 ans, étaient pour lui relativement neufs. Ils n'avaient pas de trous, ne sentaient pas mauvais et, après une rude inspection, ne contenaient pas non plus de poils à gratter (c'est une vieille histoire...).

Comme tous les matins, Harry se dirigeait vers l'école St-Chapelet, regardant les autres enfants jouer et se lancer des boules de neiges, les uns riant aux éclats, les autres arborrant une expression de mécontentement en raison d'une balle de neige reçue en plein visage.

Harry souriait à cela d'un sourire triste et envieux. Il aurait aimé se joindre à eux, mais avait peur d'être la principale cible de tous les tirs. Et comme il avait entendu un jour un garçon dire à un autre garçon, que certains enfants mettaient de la glace dans les boules afin qu'elles fassent plus mal, Harry préféra ne prendre aucune chance et continua de marcher.

Malgré son bonnet qu'il avait enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune orphelin pouvait distinguer les bruits de craquements que produisaient chacun de ses pas sur la neige cristalline. Il sourit en entendant cela. Harry aimait beaucoup ce son, car il avait presque l'impression de créer de la musique hivernale.

_Scrouch! Scrouch!_

Il regarda ses pieds pendant qu'il marchait, comme s'il essayait de voir la musique sortir de la neige piétinée, mais il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il était futile et enfantin de croire une telle chose. Il continua tout de même, se disant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal en regardant le trottoir enneigé défiler devant ses yeux. C'était plutôt ennuyeux et terre-à-terre; bref, il s'agissait là d'un passe-temps digne d'un Dursley.

Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry vit qu'il était arrivé à destination. Le bâtiment de briques se tenait haut et menaçant devant lui.

_On dirait presqu'une prison,_ pensa Harry, cynique.

Un peu plus et il entendait la musique sinistre émaner de l'école, à la façon des films d'horreur. Non qu'il ait vu beaucoup de films d'horreur, mais tout de même...

Harry alla dans la cour de récréation, attendant anxieusement que la cloche sonne. Il marchait de long en large, tentant de façon désespérée de se réchauffer. En jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, Harry eut l'impression qu'il était le seul enfant à avoir froid et c'était probablement le cas, puisqu'il était le seul à ne pas jouer.

Non...pas le seul...

En regardant attentivement la cour d'école, Harry pu apercevoir au loin une petite silhouette solitaire, qui, tout comme lui, faisait les cent pas. En plissant les yeux afin de mieux voir, Harry vit sans grand enthousiasme que la silhouette appartenait à Sally Rosent.

Étrangement, il ne ressentit aucune compassion pour elle. En fait, Harry était plutôt satisfait du sort de Sally et il se sentait un peu coupable de se sentir ainsi. Il pensait alors qu'il ne valait pas vraiment mieux qu'elle et cette pensée le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était précédemment.

La cloche de l'école sonna à ce moment, annonçant le début des classes. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers les grandes portes, jouant du coude pour pouvoir entrer les premiers. Quant à Harry, il réussit tant bien que mal à se faufiler dans la foule.

_C'est dans ces moments-là que j'suis content d'être petit..._

En entrant, Harry prit l'escalier qui était situé à la gauche de la porte. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea avec empressement vers la classe de M. Thadieus. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il alla directement au fond de la classe, où se trouvaient les crochets pour suspendre les vêtements, et se dévêtit de ses habits hivernaux. Il les accrocha sous le crochet où était inscrit 'Harry Potter' sur un petit bout de papier, puis enleva ses bottes pour les remplacer par ses chaussures de classe. Ensuite, il alla prendre place à son pupitre et il se mit en devoir de sortir ses livres et crayons de son sac pour les ranger.

Pendant tout le temps que dura sa routine, Harry ne pipa mot. Alors que tous ses camarades de classe bavardaient ensemble, s'esclaffaient, murmuraient derrière leur main en jetant des oeillades au sujet de leur conversation, Harry restait assis en silence à sa place, les doigts entremêlés reposant sagement sur le pupitre et attendant avec impatience que son enseignant fasse son entrée et commence son cours.

Alors qu'il fixait un point invisible sur le tableau vert, Harry sentit qu'on l'observait intensément. Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait le regarder. Tous étaient occupés dans leurs petites affaires. En haussant les épaules et en faisant une moue d'incompréhension, Harry retourna à son tableau. Toutefois, l'impression se répéta une nouvelle fois et il leva les yeux pour finalement apercevoir la personne qui le fixait. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire. Harry ne put lui rendre la pareille, car M. Thadieus entra dans la classe et il débuta la journée. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'élève en question et, dans un froncement de sourcils, reporta son attention sur son professeur.

* * *

Harry sortit des toilettes lorsqu'il entendit l'histoire. Il n'aimait pas manger dans la cafétéria, car tout le monde pouvait voir à ce moment qu'il n'avait aucun ami. Alors, pendant l'hiver, et toutes les autres fois où ils étaient obligés de manger à l'intérieur, Harry allait déguster son repas en vitesse dans un cabinet de toilette. C'était plutôt honteux, mais il préférait sa honte personnelle plutôt qu'une humiliation publique, qui serait probablement une gracieuseté de son cousin et de ses amis. 

En poussant la porte des toilettes, le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, Harry entendit des voix qui provenait de la classe d'en face. M. Thadieus y discutait avec les autres enseignants de cinquième et ils avaient tous l'air inquiet.

Harry referma un peu la porte, dans le but d'être bien dissimuler, pour écouter la conversation qui se déroulait à moins de 5 mètres de lui.

« Est-ce que ce sont les seuls cas? » entendit-il une femme demander.

« Pour le moment, » répondit M. Thadieus à l'enseignante qui avait posé la question, « mais d'autres cas pourraient très bien se déclarer bientôt. Si ça se trouve, il y a des enfants qui se baladent avec ça sur eux et qui ne le savent pas encore... »

Il fit une pause, comme pour voir l'effet que produisaient ses paroles, puis il reprit.

« J'espère que vous comprenez que nous allons devoir faire une annonce et envoyer une lettre aux parents. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir d'autres enfants infectés. »

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent pour marquer leur approbation. Harry vit ensuite Mme Klein s'avancer et se placer à la gauche de M. Thadieus. Celle-ci leva la main droite dans le but d'obtenir le silence et pris la parole.

« Je vais de ce pas écrire une lettre générale que nous enverrons aux parents dès ce soir. Vers la fin des cours, je ferai également une annonce à toute l'école pour leur expliquer la situation et leur faire comprendre la gravité des choses. »

« Voyons, vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérez un peu... » dit un enseignant masculin que Harry reconnu comme étant Yan Robert, « après tout, il ne s'agit que de poux... »

* * *

À trois heure moins le quart, Mme Klein convoqua une assemblée générale de tous les élèves dans la grande salle de l'école. Elle leur dit alors que deux élèves avaient été contaminés par des poux et qu'il fallait donc que tous les écoliers se fassent examiner le cuir chevelu par leurs parents le soir même. On leur remit une lettre qui expliquait tout et on leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient partir. 

Sur le chemin du retour, les conversations allaient bon train sur l'identité des deux élèves en question. Harry se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient et murmuraient des choses sur son passage.

_Pfff...j'ai peut-être l'air sale mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai des poux. En plus, jamais on m'aurait laissé venir à l'école... C'qu'ils sont stupides!_

En arrivant au 4 Privet Drive, Harry vit que Dudley se tenait devant la maison avec Gordon pour seul compagnie. Ils avaient l'air grave et étaient plongés dans une discussion à l'aspect sérieux. Cela parut si sérieux qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas Harry qui remontait le long de l'allée.

« En-tout-cas, au moins maintenant on sait ce qu'ils ont... » dit Gordon en se rongeant l'ongle de l'index. Il cracha le petit bout qu'il venait d'arracher et recommença sa besogne, cette fois-ci sur l'ongle du majeur. Dudley était, quant à lui, assis sur les marches du perron et gardait le regard obstinément baissé sur les dalles de pierres.

« Ils auraient pu nous l'dire quand même, » marmonna-t-il de façon bougonne. « Et où ont-ils attrapés ça, hein? J'veux dire, Piers et Dennis étaient tout l'temps avec nous... » En disant ça, il releva la tête pour regarder Gordon et vit, avec mécontentement, qu'Harry se tenait juste devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce 'tu fais là? » aboya-t-il, le visage rouge de colère. En le voyant comme ça, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec son oncle Vernon.

Se sentant l'air rebelle de quelqu'un qui sait un secret important et dont il pourrait se servir pour faire du chantage, Harry remonta fièrement le menton et répondit à son cousin :

« Rien. Je rentre, c'est tout. C'est pas ma faute à moi si vous êtes dans mon chemin. Vous n'avez qu'à aller discuter des problèmes de poux de Piers et Gordon ailleurs. »

Voyant le visage blême de Dudley, Harry sut qu'il avait visé juste. À ce moment, il se sentit particulièrement intelligent et puissant. Pour une autre fois, c'est lui qui détenait le plus gros bout du bâton. Dudley était à sa merci et Harry s'en délectait allègrement.

Arborrant un sourire d'intense satisfaction, Harry passa devant les deux gros garçons et entra dans la maison la tête haute. Son coeur battait d'allégresse et de contentement comme il en avait rarement connu en présence des Dursley (et ça, ça ne comptait pas tante Georgia).

Il entra dans la maison et alla dans la cuisine pour y faire ses devoirs avant que l'oncle Vernon ne revienne, car il devrait alors aller les faire dans son placard. Dans la salle à manger, Harry prit place à la table et sortit ses livres de son sac. Il les étala sur la surface ronde et étudia la situation.

_Mon devoir de mathématique va me prendre à peine 20 minutes... mais d'un autre côté, je devrais faire le devoir le plus long avant qu'oncle Vernon revienne du travail..._

Il prit donc son devoir d'histoire et se mit à lire le chapitre qui parlait d'une croisade qui, semblait-il, était plus importante que les autres. Harry en était à la troisième page de sa lecture, lorsqu'un petit bruit attira son attention. Il regarda derrière lui et vit sa tante Pétunia qui s'affairait derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Il allait reprendre là où il s'était interrompu, quand il se souvint de la lettre que la direction leur avait donnée pour remettre aux parents.

Harry prit son sac qui reposait sur le sol et regarda attentivement à l'intérieur à la recherche de la feuille. Il la vit. Elle était tout au fond, complètement chiffonnée. Il l'extirpa, puis il essaya du mieux qu'il put de la défroissée avant de la remettre à sa tante.

«Euh...tante Pétunia?» dit-il en se retournant à moitié.

Celle-ci continua à râper les carottes sans dire un mot. Toutefois, Harry sut qu'elle l'avait entendu, car il ne voyait à présent de ses lèvres qu'une mince ligne.

Se sentant revigoré par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec Dudley, Harry se leva et marcha vers elle, la lettre dans sa main. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tendit la feuille et lui fit une courte explication sur sa signification.

«C'est pour toi, tante Pétunia. Ils nous ont donné ça à l'école. Ils disent que c'est important.»

À ces mots, elle arrêta de faire le dîner et abaissa le regard vers lui, ses yeux bleus pleins de curiosité.

«Fais voir,» dit-elle simplement en lui arrachant la feuille. Elle se mit à lire la lettre et son visage devint soudainement aussi blanc qu'un drap. Elle porta la main à sa bouche dans un geste d'horreur tandis qu'elle continuait à lire. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, elle laissa tomber la lettre et s'élança en-dehors de la cuisine.

Harry l'entendit monter rapidement l'escalier, fouiller dans quelque chose au premier et redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il alla dans le vestibule juste à temps pour la voir ouvrir la porte à la volée et dire à son fils d'une voix essoufflée :

«Dudley, dit au revoir à Gordon immédiatement et viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine.»

«Mais, maman...» avait commencé à se plaindre Dudley.

«Pas de mais...fais c'que j'te dit.»

De toute sa vie, jamais Harry n'avait vu sa tante donner un ordre à son fils et il en resta bouche bée. Tante Pétunia prenait vraiment la santé de Dudley à cœur, c'était certain.

Dudley entra dans la maison peu de temps après, visiblement mécontent de ne pas avoir été capable de faire plier sa mère. Il lança à Harry un regard furieux et alla dans la cuisine comme tante Pétunia lui avait demandé.

Harry resta au pas des marches, s'amusant de la tournure de la situation. Mais son amusement fut de courte durée, car il entendit la voix aigue de sa tante.

«Toi aussi tu viens, mon garçon. Et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée.»

Au ton de sa voix, Harry sut qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur et il se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

Dudley était assis sur une chaise de la table, un linge recouvrant ses épaules. Il avait les bras croisés et le visage complètement rouge.

«Assieds-toi là,» lui ordonna sa tante, «et met ça sur tes épaules,» elle lui jeta un linge quasi identique à celui que portait Dudley.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il sentit ensuite un tiraillement sur sa tête, et s'aperçu que sa tante regardait son cuir chevelu avec un genre de peigne noir. Après l'avoir inspecté rudement pendant au moins 5 minutes, tante Pétunia fut finalement satisfaite et déclara qu'il n'avait pas de poux. Harry était donc libre de partir.

Pendant que Dudley subissait la même épreuve, Harry alla à la table de cuisine pour y ramasser ses livres qu'il avait laissés traîner. Il refermait son sac quand il entendit un cri si puissant qu'il dut se boucher les oreilles par peur de devenir sourd. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se rendit compte que c'était sa tante Pétunia qui poussait ce cri, les yeux rivés sur le crâne de son fils.

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin pour savoir ce qui se passait : Dudley avait des poux.

Que la vengeance était douce...

* * *

La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon discutaient dans le salon. 

En découvrant la terrible vérité, la tante Pétunia avait immédiatement appelé son époux pour le mettre au courant de la situation. Celui-ci avait aussitôt rappliqué, emmenant avec lui shampooings et désinfectants anti-poux, et il parlait maintenant avec sa femme sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Dudley avait été envoyé dans la salle de bain, afin de se faire un bon shampooing et Harry se trouvait devant les portes du salon, écoutant la conversation avec intérêt, surtout depuis qu'elle portait à présent sur lui.

«Que veux-tu dire, Vernon?» demandait sa tante, d'un air qui semblait affolé.

«C'que j'veux dire, c'est que Dudley a dû attraper ça de quelque part, non? Et habituellement, les poux ça se trouve dans les endroits sales, non?»

«Qu'irait faire mon petit Dudleychounet dans un endroit sale?» larmoya Pétunia.

«Justement, c'est complètement insensé... Et ses amis sont tous très propres, non? Alors, logiquement, ça doit venir de _lui_.»

«Mais, je l'ai examiné et il n'avait rien.»

«Ils ne sont peut-être pas sur lui en ce moment... Ils se promènent peut-être dans ses affaires...» expliqua l'oncle Vernon d'une manière triomphante.

«Que suggères-tu alors?»

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de son oncle, car Dudley choisit ce moment pour terminer de prendre son bain et descendre l'escalier.

En entendant leur gros lard de fils, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia ouvrirent la porte du salon, jetèrent un regard furieux vers Harry, et allèrent à sa rencontre.

«Ta mère et moi avons discuté Dudley,» débuta l'oncle Vernon d'un air solennel, les mains croisés devant lui, «et nous allons t'emmener dès demain au centre commercial pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour remplacer ceux qui ont été contaminés. Quant à ceux-ci, nous allons les laver avec du désinfectant et les lui donner.» Il regarda Harry d'un air appuyé.

_Parfait! Maintenant, c'est moi qui vait avoir des poux..._songea amèrement Harry.

«Et pour ce qui est de toi, mon garçon...» continua son oncle, qui laissa tomber son ton compréhensif.

«Quoi? Comment ça 'pour ce qui est de toi'? Je n'ai pas de poux _moi_...» intervint Harry qui n'appréciait pas ce que son oncle impliquait.

«POUR CE QUI EST DE TOI,» reprit l'oncle Vernon en hurlant pour être bien certain de ne pas se faire interrompre une seconde fois, «nous allons brûler toutes tes affaires. Je ne veux pas que _tes_ poux contaminent un autre membre de ma famille.»

«Comme si brûler ces vieux trucs allaient me faire quoi qu'ce soit,» dit Harry de façon arrogante. Il regarda son oncle droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, quand soudain la signification des paroles de l'oncle Vernon le frappa de plein fouet.

Son oncle allait brûler TOUTES ses affaires...

Ses yeux se voilèrent de crainte et ses pieds restèrent figés sur place, alors que la situation commençait à s'imprégner en lui. Comme dans un film, il regarda l'oncle Vernon aller dans son placard et sortir ses choses une par une, les lançant dans le couloir. Sa tante, qui ne voulait pas les toucher, sortit du vestibule, emmenant son fils avec elle, loin des 'vilains poux'.

Finalement, l'oncle Vernon le jeta par-dessus son épaule et Harry regarda la petite boule de laine voler et atterrir sur le tas de couvertures qui reposaient sur le sol dans l'attente de la mort.

N'en pouvant plus, Harry s'avança tranquillement et, sans que son oncle le voit, prit M. Keezle qu'il serra fort contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait manqué le perdre. M. Keezle avait été à un cheveu de disparaître dans les flammes... Qu'aurait-il pu faire sans lui?

Le petit garçon recula doucement, sans faire de bruit, et alla s'asseoir sur la première marche de l'escalier, espérant de tout cœur que son oncle l'oublie. Puis, il vit Vernon, des gants dans les mains, qui prenaient ses couvertures et les emmenaient dans le salon. Il écarta le pare-feu et les jeta une à la fois dans le foyer rougeoyant. En peu de temps, elles prirent feu, se racornirent et se transformèrent en cendres. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de ses vêtements, de son oreiller, de ses chaussures...

«Donne-moi ça,» tonna l'oncle Vernon qui se tenait soudainement devant son neveu, la main tendue.

«Donner quoi?» demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix. Il serra son ourson encore plus fort dans l'espoir qu'il se fonde en lui, mais c'était inutile.

«Ça!» hurla-t-il en montrant M. Keezle du doigt.

«Nn..nnn..non,» fit Harry d'un ton tremblotant.

«Non?!»

«Non...jj..j'le garde,» dit-il. Des larmes lui coulaient le long de joues, pour rejoindre son menton, mais il ne les sentait pas. À la place, il enfouie son visage dans la tête rembourrée de M. Keezle, respirant son odeur si particulière, cette odeur qui lui donnait une sensation de sécurité et de bonheur. Mais ça, l'oncle Vernon ne le comprenait pas...

«Donne-moi ça!» Et sans plus de cérémonie, il arracha l'ourson à son propriétaire, écartant les bras du petit garçon, qui tomba sur le dos sous le coup de l'impact. «J'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de stupidités,» marmonna-t-il, le visage violet d'une colère trop longtemps retenu. Il alla directement dans le salon et il jeta M. Keezle dans le foyer.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon. Il resta là, assis sur la première marche, regardant, impuissant, son meilleur ami mourir. Son oncle l'avait tué et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Un sanglot monta du plus profond de lui-même, l'empêchant de respirer. Il faisait de petits bruits de quelqu'un qui halète parce qu'il manque d'air. Les larmes ne tombaient plus cependant. Il était au-delà de ça.

Son cœur venait de se briser.

Difficilement, Harry se détourna du spectacle. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici.

Sans plus attendre, il prit son manteau, qui était accroché sur le crochet à côté de la porte et s'élança dans le froid de cette nuit hivernale.

Alors qu'il courrait, des souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui : le Noël où il avait reçu M. Keezle en cadeau, toutes les fois où il s'était fait tabassé et qu'il s'était consolé avec son ourson dans ses bras, la fois où sa peluche l'avait tenu au chaud pendant sa pneumonie...

Harry arrêta de courir. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer de façon incontrôlée. Il n'avait plus personne. Il était redevenu seul au monde. Il resta comme ça pendant plus de 15 minutes. Finalement, il se releva et, s'essuyant les yeux et le nez du revers de la main, regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il était.

Le parc.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle était là elle aussi. Elle l'observait, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à l'école.

Furieux de s'être fait surprendre, Harry se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire. Il se releva difficilement. Il hoquetait encore, résultat de sa crise de larmes et il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des balançoires. Il y avait de la neige dessus et Harry l'enleva avoir de prendre place. Le bois était froid contre ses fesses et Harry eut peur pendant un moment d'attraper les hémorroïdes quand il se rappela soudain que si c'était le cas, M. Keezle ne serait pas là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Sentant que ses yeux redevenaient humides, Harry préféra penser à autre chose et s'entendit demander :

«Pourquoi t'es là? Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça?»

Il avait parlé plutôt brusquement et il se sentit coupable de l'avoir fait. Après tout, elle n'était pas responsable du meurtre de son meilleur ami, elle n'était même pas au courant.

Il releva la tête et la regarda. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, visiblement embarrassée d'être là. Elle déplaçait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, ses mains gantées se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un geste de nervosité.

Le silence devenait lourd. N'y tenant plus, Harry décida de remédier à cela et tenta de trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

«Euh...t'as changé tes cheveux?»

_T'as changé tes cheveux...t'as changé tes cheveux?! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire..._

«Oui,» dit-elle simplement. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui étaient à présent coupés court à la garçonne et reprit : «Ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite, n'est-ce pas? Maman m'avait dit que ça m'irait bien mais je crois qu'elle s'est trompée.»

«Moi, je trouve que ça te va bien,» dit Harry. Et il le pensa sincèrement.

Cela sembla lui faire plaisir, car elle lui sourit. Puis, doucement, elle vint vers lui et prit place dans la balançoire qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne. Ils restèrent comme cela, en silence, regardant la neige tomber et les étoiles briller. C'est avec une voix douce qu'elle rompit la tranquillité de la nuit qui s'était installée depuis peu.

«Harry...je m'excuse.»

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui en dire davantage, il savait de quoi elle parlait. Il l'observa : ses boucles blondes cendrées volaient sur son visage et ses joues rosissèrent sous son regard. Elle le regardait aussi, avec ses larges yeux bruns, qui exprimaient toute ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment : culpabilité, tristesse, compréhension...

En la voyant ainsi, un seul mot vint à l'esprit d'Harry pour lui dire ce que ces excuses signifiaient pour lui.

«Merci Sally.»

Elle lui sourit d'un large sourire, découvrant son appareil dentaire qui étincela dans l'obscurité...

* * *

_C'est mignon, non? Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais créer une amitié entre Sally et Harry, mais je savais jamais où la placer. J'avoue que je suis contente du résultat. Pour ce qui est du meurtre de M. Keezle, vous devez comprendre que l'ourson n'existe pas dans le premier livre d'Harry Potter, alors il devait disparaitre éventuellement, et ça m'a semblé une bonne façon de le tuer. MOUHAHAHAHAHA! Vous comprendrez également que le titre 'mort et naissance' fait référence à la mort et à la naissance d'une amitié. Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, il se passera sûrement dans le temps des fêtes et sera d'ailleurs probablement posté au courant de cette période. C'est long, je sais, mais je n'aurai pas le temps avant ça. Désolé. _

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	9. Les retrouvailles font boules de neige

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, et pour tout le monde sur ce site, j'en suis certaine, les personnages de la série 'Harry Potter' ainsi que le monde qui les entoure, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling. Cependant, les personnages originaux, quant à eux, sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination, je vous le jure.**

_Bon, finalement j'ai tenu ma promesse en vous donnant ce chapitre à l'époque du temps des fêtes. Je dois vous avouer que jusqu'à la semaine dernière, je n'avais même pas écrit une ligne. Remerciez les autobus de m'avoir fourni les idées. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 9**

**Les retrouvailles font boules de neige**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent paisiblement dans le quartier de Little Whinging. Les premières neiges cédèrent le pas aux tempêtes de blizzard et la douce température vira au froid de canard. Pour Harry Potter, ces changements furent synonymes de bonheur, car pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, soit depuis Malcolm, il goûtait aux joies de l'amitié.

Comparativement à ce qui c'était passé avec Malcolm, Harry ne craignait pas que Sally le trahisse en raison de s'être fait tabassée. En effet, celle-ci s'était déjà habituée aux mesquineries des autres et avait parfois récolté quelques ecchymoses suite à des bagarres avec quelques filles que l'on pouvait présenter comme étant Dudley en version féminine.

De plus, les vacances de Noël approchait à grands pas. L'excitation se faisait sentir dans l'air comme une énorme décharge électrique. M. Thadieus n'osait même plus donner de devoirs, car il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas fait correctement. Finalement, le grand jour arriva enfin, et Harry retournait au 4 Privet Drive, son sac à dos rempli de travaux à faire pendant les vacances, mais heureux tout de même. Sa nouvelle amie marchait à ses côtés, se dirigeant dans la même direction que lui. Ils avançaient d'un pas lent. Pourquoi se seraient-ils pressés après tout? On était le 20 décembre, Noël était à quelques jours de là et Sally avait dit à Harry qu'elle allait lui donner un présent. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux pour le jeune garçon et pourtant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était peut-être lui, mais Sally ne semblait pas aussi enjouée que d'habitude et Harry pouvait voir qu'elle semblait nerveuse.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Sally? T'as l'air bizarre, » demanda Harry, tout anxieux qu'il était de savoir. La peur était transparente dans sa voix alors qu'il posait la question qui mettrait peut-être fin à son bonheur.

« Et bien...c'est parce que...je sais pas vraiment comment t'le dire Harry, mais... » dit Sally d'une voix hésitante qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle donna à ce moment des coups du bout du pied dans les morceaux de glace qui se trouvaient sur le chemin, creusant un petit trou dans la neige installée depuis peu sur le trottoir.

« Enfin, » reprit-elle, « mes parents veulent qu'on aille à la montagne pendant les vacances, jusqu'au début du mois de janvier, et je pourrai pas te donner ton cadeau. »

Harry sentit un énorme poids se décharger de sur son estomac. C'était juste ça...Sally se sentait coupable du fait qu'elle ne serait pas avec lui pendant les prochaines semaines. Il était si soulagé qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Quoi? » dit Sally qui avait l'air irritée. Elle alla se planter devant lui et le regarda, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi tu ris? »

« Oh, » fit Harry, légèrement embarassé. Il fut content du froid qu'il faisait dehors ce jour-là, car Sally ne remarqua pas que son visage tournait au rose vif. « C'est que...enfin...j'pensais que... si t'étais nerveuse, c'était parce que....parce que tuvoulaispuêtreamieavecmoi. »

Sally cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, laissant le temps à l'information de pénétrer dans son esprit. Puis, soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche fit un 'O' alors qu'elle commençait à saisir ce qui venait de dire.

« Oh...j'comprends...j'avoue que ça a du te faire peur...j'm'excuse si c'est ce que tu as pensé. » Puis, elle bougea et alla se replacer à sa droite pour reprendre leur route. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre et regardant le paysage autour d'eux. Ce fut finalement Sally qui rompit la tranquillité d'une petite voix faible et qui parut triste aux oreilles d'Harry.

« J'aurais aimé ça passer les vacances avec toi, Harry. »

Harry la regarda un instant. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis l'aventure au parc, mais sa coupe lui allait toujours aussi bien. Elle regardait droit devant elle, ses yeux semblaient perdus dans un univers connu d'elle seule.

« Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé ça, » lui répondit-il, copiant le ton de sa voix si douce. Tranquillement, elle leva les yeux et lui sourit de ce sourire qu'il adorait tant. Le genre de sourire qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de rendre, et c'est ce qu'Harry fit : il sourit.

Arrivés à la croisée de leur chemin, ils se tournèrent face à face, ballotant les bras, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

« Euh...tu pars quand? » demanda Harry, incertain s'il devait ou non poser la question.

« Demain matin, » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

À ça, Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il se fourra les mains dans les poches de son nouveau manteau trop large(le sien ayant été brûlé) et entreprit de regarder partout sauf elle.

« Bon...je vais y aller, » murmura Sally, « je dois faire ma valise. »

« Ah oui...ta valise...c'est important ça..faire sa valise, j'veux dire, » balbutia Harry.

En l'entendant autant buter sur ses mots, Sally se mit à rire.

« Allez..au revoir, Harry...Essaie de passer de bonnes vacances, hein? » En lui disant cela, elle lui prit une main qu'elle serra fortement, comme pour lui redonner du courage. Puis, elle la laissa retomber, tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna sans aucun mot de plus. Harry vit qu'elle se retournait souvent, vérifiant s'il était toujours là, et il y était, attendant de ne plus la voir pour continuer son chemin. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon, Harry soupira, ignorant totalement ce que signifiait cette petite boule qui compressait son coeur à l'idée de ne pas revoir Sally pendant plusieurs jours.

* * *

La vie avec les Dursley avait rarement parut aussi ennuyante aux yeux d'Harry que durant les deux derniers jours. Harry pensa que le fait d'avoir une amie devait y être pour quelque chose et qui avait dû s'habituer à avoir de la compagnie, car depuis le départ de Sally, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Dès la première journée, tous ses devoirs étaient faits et il avait fait toutes ses corvées ménagères pendant la deuxième. On était le 22 décembre au soir, à l'approche de Noël, et Harry, qui n'avait que 10 ans, s'ennuyait pour mourir.

Il était assis sur les nouvelles couvertures pourries de son placard, à rêver les yeux grands ouverts à ce qu'il ferait si Sally était là, quand il entendit la sonnerie de la porte. Comme il était très confortable là où il était, il décida de ne pas aller répondre, attendant qu'un des Dursley le fasse. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, et une autre.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas, mon garçon? » rugit la voix d'oncle Vernon qui s'était finalement décidé à aller ouvrir. Il continua de maugréer tout bas, traitant son neveux 'd'ingrat' et de 'paresseux'. Harry, qui s'amusait visiblement de la situation, l'entendit ouvrir et sentit le froid passer sous la porte de son placard.

« NON MAIS...! POURQUOI T'AS PRIS AUTANT DE TEMPS? » aboya une voix, qui semblait très en colère.

Harry se redressa sur son 'lit', n'étant pas sûr s'il avait bien entendu. Son oncle, qui était toujours dans l'entrée, disait des mots incompréhensibles, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Mais...mais...mais que faites-vous là? » dit-il enfin, d'une voix faible. Harry ne l'avait vu parler ainsi que devant une seule personne...

« Mais où sont passées tes bonnes manières, Verni - si tu en as jamais eu? Aides-moi, au lieu d'rester là comme un imbécile...tu vois bien qui fait froid, non?

Précipitamment, Harry se rua en-dehors de son placard pour aller à la rencontre de tante Georgia. Elle était là, devant la porte, emmitouflée dans son énorme manteaux en simili fourrure rouge, ses cheveux gris disparraissant sous la neige qui s'était accumulée sur sa tête. En la voyant aussi gelée, Harry se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été répondre, même s'il ignorait à ce moment que c'était elle qui attendait devant la porte. Mais sa culpabilité disparut bien rapidement lorsque sa tante se rendit compte de sa présence.

« Harry! » s'exclama-t-elle, en ouvrant les bras. Harry s'y réfugia, respirant l'odeur si particulière de sa tante.

« C'est fou c'que tu m'as manqué! Commentest-ce que j'ai pu passer tout ce mois sans toi est au-delà de ma compréhension, c'est moi qui t'le dit mon garçon. » En disant cela, elle se mit à le serrer aussi fortement que ce matin-là sur son balcon, lorsqu'il avait crû ne plus jamais la revoir.

Finalement, elle se dégagea et l'examina des pieds à la tête.

« Mais c'est que tu as grandi... » fit tante Georgia en souriant, « et tu es encore plus beau, si c'est possible de l'être, » ajouta-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant la mine embarassée de son neveu.

« Si tu continus à embellir comme ça, on va devoir poster une patrouille autour de toi pour gérer toutes les filles qui voudront se jeter à ton cou... »

Harry, qui était maintenant complètement rouge tellement il était gêné, souriait nerveusement et regardait par terre, ignorant le regard significateur de sa tante.

« Comment va ta petite amie? »

En entendant la question, Harry releva brusquement la tête, l'air affolé.

« Mais je...non...j'en ai pas...on est que des amis, c'est tout... », bégaya Harry, pensant que la vieille dame faisait référence à Sally.

« Des amis, hein? » Elle lui refit un autre clin d'oeil, tout en s'affairant à enlever son manteau. « C'est ce que je disais aussi quand j'ai rencontré mon Marty... »

« Marty..? Je croyais que votre mari s'appelait Ferdinand? »

« Euh...oui...c'est exact...Marty... c'était....c'était...le surnom de Ferdinand..c'est ça...c'était le surnom de Ferdinand, » répondit-elle, les joues légèrement roses.

« Ah, d'accord, » dit joyeusement Harry, incapable à son jeune âge de déceler les mensonges de la vérité, aussi mauvais était ce mensonge.

« Mais dis-moi, mon garçon, » dit tante Georgia, changeant délibérement de sujet, « que faisais-tu dans ce placard? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix curieuse en montrant du doigt ledit placard.

« Ah, le placard, » souffla Harry, en se retournant pour regarder derrière lui le sujet de leur conversation, « c'est là que je co... »

« Qu'il joue! » l'interrompit l'oncle Vernon qui sortit d'on ne sait où. Il s'avança vers eux, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce garnement adore jouer dans ce placard, » rit-il en ébouriffant douloureusement les cheveux d'Harry. « N'est-ce pas, mon garçon? Moi et Pétunia n'avons pas cessé de lui dire de ne pas y aller, mais que voulez-vous, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

« Mmmm, » fut la seule réponse de la tante Georgia qui semblait sceptique de la réponse de son neveu. Ses lèvres s'aminçirent en une simple ligne et ses yeux se rétrécissèrent, comme si elle essayait de trouver la vérité derrière le mensonge de l'oncle Vernon.

Face aux yeux inquisiteurs, ce dernier commença à se tortiller nerveusement, ne sachant pas trop qu'elle posture adopter pour avoir l'air le plus franc possible.

Soudain, comme une réponse à ses prières, la tête de cheval de la tante Pétunia pointa dans le hall d'entrée ou toute la petite troupe se trouvait.

« Georgia! » fit-elle de manière à faire croire qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était là. « Quelle bonne surprise! Nous vous attendions pas..., » elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier reluisant de propreté et entreprit de donner une bise sur chaque joue de la tante Georgia.

« Oui, et bien, je désirais justement faire une surprise, » lui répondit sèchement la grosse femme. « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas? » demanda-t-elle pour la forme. Tous savaient pertinnemment que même dans le cas contraire, la tante Georgia en aurait eu tout simplement rien à faire.

« Non, non, pas du tout, » l'assura la tante Pétunia entre les dents. « Vous projetez de rester ici longtemps? »

« Oh non... » répondit la tante Georgia avec un petit geste de la main. Lorsqu'elle dit cela, Harry crut entendre des soupirs de soulagement de son oncle et de sa femme. « Juste quelque semaines...3 tout au plus. »

Les faux sourires de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia se figèrent instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Verni? » demanda la tante Georgia d'un ton soucieux qui sonnait mal. « T'as des gaz? »

Écouter l'oncle Vernon se faire autant insulter en fut trop pour Harry. Il se mit à pouffer de rire, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende trop. En vain.

L'oncle Vernon abaissa ses yeux vers lui et Harry put y voir qu'il était au-delà de la simple colère : il était totalement furieux. Son visage était rouge et Harry vit une veine qui battait dans son cou.

« Et toi, mon garçon, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, « pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas sa chambre à ta tante? » Puis, à l'adresse de la tante Georgia, il ajouta : « Le dîner sera servit dans 15 minutes, si vous assez faim ma tante. »

« Mmmm...qu'est-ce qu'on mange? » demanda-t-elle promptement.

Vernon prit une grande respiration à ce moment-là, comme pour s'empêcher d'hurler, ce qui était probablement le cas. Ce fut finalement la tante Pétunia qui répondit, les lèvres pincées.

« Du canard à l'orange servit avec une salade dijonnaise. »

« Ah, » fut la seule remarque de l'invitée. « Alors Harry, tu me la montres cette chambre? »

Harry leva les yeux plein d'admiration vers elle et lui sourit.

« Oui, suivez-moi. » Il prit la main de sa tante de façon enthousiaste et l'amena au bas des escaliers. Là, il se détacha d'elle et fit mine de prendre la valise lorsque Georgia l'interrompit.

« Non! Laisse ça là Harry, où tu vas t'arracher les deux bras, c'est moi qui t'le dit. Laissons ce bon vieux Verni faire ça à notre place, ou bien peut-être ce garçon qui a un sérieux besoin d'exercice et dont j'me souviens plus du nom... »

« Dudley. »

« Peu importe, » dit-elle d'une voix désintéressée. « De toute façon, c'est tellement laid comme nom qu'il est préférable de l'oublier. Et où est-il en parlant de lui? »

« Il est allé dormir chez un ami, je pense. »

« Parce qu'il a des amis... » s'exlama sa tante tout en haussant sa voix d'une manière théâtrale.

Harry gloussa et fit signe à sa tante de le suivre au premier étage où se trouvait la chambre d'ami. En haut, Georgia demanda à Harry d'attendre 5 minutes avant de continuer la visite, car elle était trop essouflée par l'effort pour poursuivre.

« Tu me croiras p'têtre pas, mon garçon....pff pff...mais dans mon jeune...pff..temps...pff...j'étais aussi mince que toi, si c'est pas plus. Pff...j'ai commencé à engraisser quand mon Iain...pff..est décédé...pff. »

« C'est qui Iain, » demanda sans gêne le jeune Harry, trop innocent encore pour savoir qu'il y a des questions qui ne se posent pas.

« Mon plus jeune fils, » répondit Georgia dans un murmure. Elle semblait avoir reprit sa respiration habituelle et son visage était revenu à sa couleur normale.

« Il est mort de quoi? »

La tante Georgia lui lança un regard triste, et pendant un court instant, Harry se sentit coupable d'avoir poser la question.

« De fibrose kystique...Il n'avait que 9 ans, plus jeune que toi. »

« C'est triste... » souffla-t-il. Puis, après un long silence de réflexion, il ajouta : « Moi, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais tout petit et j'me souviens même pas d'eux...vous, au moins, vous saviez de quoi votre fils avait l'air, » dit Harry d'un ton qui paraissait un peu trop sage pour son âge.

« Je suppose que tu as raison...Alors, où elle est cette chambre? »

* * *

Harry était en haut des escalier, attendant que la tante Georgia ait terminé de faire sa toilette et l'accompagne dans la salle à manger.

« Tu serais mieux de sortir d'ici pendant que j'me change, mon garçon, si tu n'veux pas avoir des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin d'tes jours, c'est moi qui t'le dit, » lui avait-il dit, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Alors, il était sortit et il patientait. De son point d'observation, Harry pouvait entendre des bribes de la conversation orageuse qu'avait l'oncle Vernon et sa femme dans le salon. En fait, les seuls mots qu'il saisit furent _garçon _et _placard_. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour savoir sur quoi portait la dispute. Son oncle et sa tante paraissaient paniqués à l'idée que la tante Georgia apprenne l'endroit où il dormait d'ordinaire.

_J'me demande bien comment ils vont s'en sortir..._se dit-il en lui-même. En pensant cela, un faible sourire éclaira son visage dévoilant des pensées un peu trop joyeuse pour un enfant qui attend depuis 15 minutes qu'une vieille femme sorte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'fait sourire comme ça, dis-moi? » lui parvint la voix rauque de sa tante préférée.

Harry, qui ne l'avait pas entendue sortir, se retourna vivement, son coeur battant la chamade de s'être fait surpendre. Sous le choc, il ne répondit pas. Néanmois, la tante Georgia ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de son silence et son sourire s'élargit encore plus, faisant apparaître sa dentition jaunâtre. En la regardant de plus près, le jeune garçon vit que lorsqu'elle souriait de cette façon, son point de beauté poilu qu'elle avait sur la joue droite, disparaissait sous un pli de peau ou de graisse, il ne savait pas trop. Finalement, le mouvement sur les lèvres de sa tante le ramena à la réalité.

« ...parie qui sont en train de se demander où tu vas coucher, hein? Ils veulent surtout pas que j'saches que tu dors dans c'tendroit pourri d'placard à la con, hein? »

« Quoi? Comment vous savez que j... »

« Oh, franchement Harry, tu m'prends pour qui? C'est pas parce que chuis vieille que chuis sourde pour autant... C'est un fait dans toute la famille Dursley que tu dors dans c'tendroit. »

« Ah oui? » C'était bizarre, mais Harry n'appréciait pas spécialement que tous ces gros derrières soient au courant de ce petit détail. Devant le regard scrutateur de sa tante, ses oreilles se mirent à rosirent.

« T'as pas a avoir honte...c'est eux qui devraient l'être, c'est moi qui t'le dit. Viens, on va aller dîner, » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main, « soutiens-moi dans les escaliers, il vaut mieux que je me retiennes à quelque chose si je perds pied.» Puis, elle le lâcha soudainement, comme si elle s'était brûlé. « Vaut p'têtre mieux pas finalement, » ricana-t-elle, « j'ai pas envie de t'entraîner dans ma chute, de rouler sur toi au bas des escaliers et de te tuer par étouffement ou par un cassement de ta colonne vertébrale. »

* * *

Contre toutes attentes, le repas se déroula sans anicroche, ainsi que toute la semaine. Harry ne se lassait pas de jouer avec sa tante et de discuter avec elle. Chaque soir, il la rejoignait dans la chambre d'ami où ils parlaient pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon ne se fâche et commence à dire d'un ton très calme qu'il était temps qu'Harry aille se coucher. Ce changement d'habitudes chez l'oncle Vernon amenait beaucoup de questionnement chez Harry qui se demandait pourquoi celui-ci était toujours aussi gentil avec tante Georgia alors que d'ordinaire, il aurait hurler à n'importe qui d'autre de ficher le camp et de ne plus jamais revenir. Un soir, le jeune orphelin en fit la remarque à sa tante.

« Oh, ça, » fit-elle tout en continuant de se gaver de croustilles. Elle et Harry étaient tous deux assis sur le lit, face à face, une couverture par-dessus eux et éclairés uniquement par une petite lampe de poche. « C'est à cause du _Refuge_, » expliqua tante Georgia simplement avant de reprendre une autre poignée de croustilles qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche.

« C'est quoi _le Refuge_? »

En l'entendant lui poser la question, le visage de la grosse dame devint très sérieux. Elle l'arrêta de manger, s'essuya les mains sur les pantalons de son pyjama et soupira un grand coup.

« C'est une maison que j'possède sur le bord d'un lac, au sud de Londres. En fait, le lac fait partie de la propriété. Donc, _le Refuge_ est la seule maison à plus d'un kilomètre, » Elle prit une gorgée de boisson gazeuse avant de reprendre. « C'est une vieille maison. Du genre qu'on construisait au 18e ou au 19e siècle. J'me souviens plus du nom qu'on donne à ce genre de maison. Mais bon...elle est toute blanche et très grande, avec un sous-sol, un rez-de-chaussée et deux étages. Elle a également 3 salles de bains, 3 salons et elle possède 7 chambres si j'me souviens bien. Mais le plus beau, dans tout ça, c'est la vue. Le jardin qui entoure _Le Refuge_ est tout simplement à couper le souffle, c'est moi qui t'le dit. Il y a des arbres à perte de vue et une plage au sable le plus blanc que tu n'ais jamais vu... »

En l'écoutant parler de cette maison qui semblait le paradis sur terre, Harry remarqua que sa tante avait un regard rêveur et heureux, comme il en voyait rarement. En partageant cela avec lui, Harry avait l'impression de connaître un peu mieux la tante Georgia, car il voyait bien à quel point _Le Refuge_ semblait compter pour elle.

« Mais pourquoi l'oncle Vernon est-il gentil avec toi à cause du _Refuge_? » demanda-t-il, mettant ainsi fin aux rêveries de sa tante.

« Parce que Verni, comme tous les autres Dursley, aimerait bien mettre la main dessus à ma mort. Donc, ils essaient tous d'être gentils avec moi pour que j'leur lègue la maison.» Puis, elle émit un petit ricanement qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec la situation, « Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Verni en n'a rien à faire de cette maison, les autres non plus d'ailleurs, c'est le terrain qu'il veut... Pour faire construire un hôtel ou bien le vendre à un excellent prix à des promoteurs immobilier, j'sais pas trop. »

Elle soupira de nouveau et bougea un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable, faisant bouger et couiner le lit sous poids. En temps normal, Harry aurait trouvé cela drôle, mais pas ce soir-là.

« En temps normaux, » reprit tante Georgia dans un murmure à peine perceptible, « Iain ou Quentin aurait hérité de cette maison, mais bon... »

« C'est qui Quentin? » demanda prudemment Harry.

« Mon fils aîné...lui aussi est mort de la fybrose kistique. Un peu plus vieux que Iain, cependant. Il avait presque 21 ans au moment de son décès. »

« Alors, qui va hériter du _Refuge_ si c'est pas vos fils? » dit Harry qui se souciait du sort de la maison qui tenait tant à sa tante.

Sa tante le regarda et Harry vit qu'elle souriait un peu, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire une blague.

« Pour le moment, c'est un certain Stevens, mais comme il semblerait que Stevens ait changé de nom... »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce sera lui, Harry Potter, qui héritera de la superbe maison que tante Georgia venait juste de lui décrire. Après un moment qui parut une éternité, Harry sauta dans les bras de sa tante avec un cri de joie, faisant craquer les ressorts du lit de façon dangereuse.

« Pour de vrai?! »

Sa tante se mit à rire, et le serra dans ses gros bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la tête et le caressa dans le dos d'une manière apaisante et maternelle. Puis, elle se détacha de lui, descendit du lit et se mit à fouiller dans sa valise.

« J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, Harry, » lui dit-elle tout en continuant à fouiller. « Après tout, c'est Noël, » annonça-t-elle en lui jetant un clin d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Harry se retourna vivement et regarda le cadran qui était posé sur la table de nuit derrière lui. Effectivement, c'était Noël depuis 7 minutes. Il détourna ses yeux du réveille-matin et son regarda se posa de nouveau sur sa tante, qui revenait sur le lit, un paquet enveloppé dans la main. Elle le lui tendit, les lèvres redréssées dans un sourire en coin.

« Tien...J'sais que c'est pas grand-chose, mais bon...en le voyant j'me suis dit : ça, c'est Harry tout craché, alors voilà. »

Harry déballa son cadeau et découvrit...un livre?!

Le jeune garçon devait s'avouer qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Toutefois, comme sa tante s'était donnée la peine d'essayer de lui faire plaisir, il lui sourit et la remercia chaleureusement.

« Ah, arrête-moi tes conneries Harry Potter! J'vois bien que ça t'plaît pas. Mais avant d'commencer à m'faire ton barratin à la Verni, regarde donc le titre et lit c'foutu résumé au verso. »

Harry se sentit coupable et gêné. Non seulement, il était ingratface àla gentillesse de sa tante, mais en plus, sa tante s'en était aperçu. Finalement, le visage en feu, il abaissa les yeux vers son cadeau et fit ce que sa tante lui avait demandé.

_James et la pêche géante_

_À la mort de ses parents, James Henry Trotter tombe sous la coupe de ses tantes, Eponge et Piquette, deux abominables mégères qui le réduisent en esclavage. Un soir, un mystérieux personnage lui offre un sac rempli de langues de crocodile phosphorescentes aux vertus magiques._

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa tante.

« Qu'en penses-tu? Ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un? En plus, si j'me souviens bien le nom de ton père c'est James, non? Et Trotter, ça ressemble étrangement à Potter, tu n'trouves pas? »

Harry, quant à lui, n'écoutait que d'une oreille le papotement de sa tante, trop émerveillé qu'il était de voir qu'un livre était pratiquement copié sur sa propre vie.

« Je doit te faire un aveu, mon p'tit Harry, » lui dit sa tante, « J'ai lu le livre quand je l'ai acheté. J'tai d'ailleurs fait une petite dédicace au dos de la couverture. »

Pris de curiosité, Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir le livre et lu le long paragraphe qui se trouvait effectivement au dos de la couverture.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je dois t'avouer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu te dire en face. J'ai déjà essayé d'avoir ta garde officielle..._

En lisant cette simple phrase, le coeur d'Harry rata un battement et il regarda sa tante de ses yeux agrandis de stupéfaction. Celle-ci, d'un sourire, l'encouragea à poursuivre sa lecture.

_...Je sais que ça doit être un choc pour toi, mais c'est le cas. Malheureusement, au moment où j'allais déposé ma requête à mon avocat, un vieux bonhomme - et quand je dis vieux, c'est très très vieux - se présenta à moi comme l'avoué de tes parents et me dit que ceux-ci désiraient que tu restes avec ton oncle et ta tante. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai cru immédiatement. Il avait quelque chose dans son regard...je ne sais pas comment le décrire, c'était trop bizarre. Mais bon, malgré le fait que ça me brise toujours le coeur de te voir sous la coupe de ces gens odieux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai eu raison de faire confiance à cet étrange vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche – un peu plus et j'aurais pu me être en présence de Merlin l'enchanteur, c'est moi qui te le dit. _

_Alors, à défaut de pouvoir t'offrir ce foyer dont tu as besoin et que je rêverais te donner, je t'offre tout mon amour ainsi que ce livre. À chaque fois que tu seras triste ou en colère contre moi d'avoir écouter cet individu, lit-le et fait comme James : enfuis-toi dans une pêche loin d'eux et de Privet Drive. Je sais que tu en ais capable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours sentit qu'il y avait chez toi quelque chose de magique et d'exceptionnel. Quand tu seras grand et que tu seras devenu l'homme fantastique que je sais que tu vas devenir, n'oublie pas James et ta vieille folle de tante Georgia. _

_Avec tout mon amour que mon vieux coeur ratatiné peut te donner,_

_Georgia Valery Herbert_

Sa lecture terminée, Harry regarda sa tante à travers le rideau de larmes qui voilait sa vue. À sa grande surprise, tante Georgia pleurait également. Le jeune orphelin renifla et sourit à sa tante.

« Merci, tante Georgia. »

Au moment où il dit ces mots, sa tante se précipita sur lui avec un « Viens ici mon petit coeur, » et le serra dans ses bras tout en lui chantant une berceuse qu'elle avait dû chanter à ses deux fils disparus.

* * *

Sally revint une semaine plus tard, les joues roses et les cheveux de nouveau coupés. Elle lui remit son cadeau, qui se trouva à être un foulard qu'elle avait tricoté elle-même – « maman m'a montré comment faire » - et lui raconta ses vacances. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ce fut au tour d'Harry de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé et lui présenta tante Georgia.

« Alors, c'est toi l'amie, hein? » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil coquin à un Harry rouge d'embaras.

Cet après-midi-là, la tante Georgia se proposa pour les accompagner au parc, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Cependant, Harry la soupçonna de venir uniquement dans le but de mieux connaître Sally et de voir des petits détails de leur relation sur lesquels elle pourrait le taquiner plus tard. Mais il ne dit rien, appréciant tout de même de la savoir avec eux.

Arrivés au parc, Harry et Sally furent toutefois déçus : Dudley et sa bande se trouvaient déjà là.

« Euh..., » fit Harry à l'adresse de son amie, « tu veux qu'on revienne demain? »

« Revenir demain pourquoi? » demanda sa tante qui venait de les rejoindre en respirant fort. Finalement, elle regarda le parc et vit ce qui les dérangeait.

« Oh! Ce n'est que ça? J'vais vous dire les enfants, il ne faut jamais vous laissez marcher sur les pieds, ni maintenant, ni jamais, car sinon, on vous marchera sur les pieds jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, c'est moi qui vous l'dit. »

Revigorés du petit discours que venait de leur faire la tante Georgia, les deux enfants, prenant leur courage à deux mains, s'aventurèrent dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers un endroit désert pour y faire des bonhommes de neige.

Mais Dudley et sa bande n'aimaient pas être ignorés, et peu leur importait que cette grosse femme soit avec eux. Ils se mirent donc à leur jeter des boules de neige, visant le visage exprès.

Au début, Harry les laissa faire, mais le souvenir de ce que venait de dire sa tante lui revint. Il s'abaissa donc, fit une boule de neige, se retourna vivement et la lança le plus précisément possible – enfin, aussi précisément qu'on peut le faire quand on lance en se retournant – sur Dudley. La boule lui atterit en plein visage.

Trop choqués de ce qui venait de se passer, les garnements restèrent figés et regardèrent tous leur chef dont le visage gelé était rouge de colère. En voyant leur manque de réaction, Sally, le sourire aux lèvres, décida d'imiter Harry et lança une boule de neige sur Malcolm en lui criant :

« Tiens, ça c'est pour toi, espèce de mauvais ami! »

En entendant cela, Dudley et sa bande sortirent de leur stupeur et une énorme guerre de boules de neige débuta. Dudley, Malcolm, Gordon et Piers d'un côté. Harry, Sally et la tante Georgia d'un autre. Pendant près d'une heure, les hostilités durèrent sans relâchement. Finalement, la nuit commença à tomber et les combatants se sentirent fatigués. D'un commun accord, la bataille se termina et l'ennemi décida de rentrer souper.

Harry, Sally et tante Georgia, quant à eux, restèrent là. Cette dernière était épuisée et essouflée. Elle se tenait également le bras, tout en le pliant et le dépliant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, tante Georgia? T'as mal au bras? » demanda Harry.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit engourdissement, » le rassura sa tante. « Allez-y vous deux, j'vous rattrape tout de suite. »

« D'accord. »

Harry et Sally se retournèrent donc pour partir chez eux, tout heureux d'avoir donnée une raclée à ces gros balourds. Soudain, ils entendirent un long sifflement. En regardant derrière eux, ils virent la tante Georgia, un genou dans la neige qui se tenait toujours le bras. Elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ta... »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question que sa tante préférée s'effondra dans la neige devant les yeux horrifiés des deux jeunes enfants...

* * *

_Et voilà...je n'ai pas eu une telle rafale d'idées depuis mon chapitre 5. Je sais que la fin est vraiment, mais vraiment frustrante, mais je vous promets de vous offrir mon dixième chapitre très bientôt. En passant, pour ceux que ça intéresse, la tante Georgia n'a que 63 ans. _

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une excellente année à vous tous,_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	10. Fentz entre guillemets

_Bon, voilà finalement, après des mois et des mois, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Disons, que je n'aimais pas l'autre et j'ai préféré réécrire une autre fin. Celle-ci reflète mieux ce que j'avais à l'esprit au départ, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire _Avant, il y avait

**Chapitre 10**

**Fentz entre guillemets**

La tante Georgia ne mourut pas, à la grande joie d'Harry et au grand désespoir de tous les membres de la famille Dursley. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ne se cachèrent pas pour manifester leur mécontentement en proposant, entre autres choses, de déconnecter son respirateur afin de « mettre fin à ses souffrances ». Toutefois, ils durent s'incliner devant le refus systématique des médecins et de leurs regards horrifiés.

Comme Georgia avait « décidé » de prolonger son existence parmi eux, et qu'il était évident, suite à sa crise cardiaque, qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper adéquatement d'elle-même, les Dursley se réunirent et décidèrent de tous donner un certain montant dans le but de placer leur tante « préférée » dans l'une des meilleure maison de retraite du pays. Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de course, car chacun d'eux essayait d'impressionner l'autre avec le montant qu'il déposait, et ils tentaient d'en mettre un peu plus chaque fois qu'ils voyaient leur «record » surpassé.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment quel était le but de leur petit jeu, cependant, il ne comprenait que trop bien que tante Georgia avait failli mourir, et ce, devant ses propres yeux. Harry n'en avait rien dit à Sally, mais il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Après tout, s'il avait vraiment voulu retourner chez son oncle et sa tante en voyant son cousin et ses amis au parc, sa tante aurait fini par capituler et les aurait suivi, lui et Sally, et toute cette histoire de bataille de boules de neige n'aurait pas eu lieu, et elle n'aurait pas fait une crise cardiaque à cause d'une activité physique trop intense, et...

La liste des « et » et des « si » était très longue.

Ils restèrent près de deux semaines à Londres, afin de régler quelques petites « affaires », comme disperser les effets personnels de tante Georgia entre les différents membres de la famille, et vendre sa maison, à la « demande » de la malade. Regarder tous ces gros derrières se disputer pour tel ou tel vase donnait la nausée à Harry. Il n'était peut-être qu'un enfant mais il savait parfaitement bien que tante Georgia n'était sûrement pas au courant que toute sa vie se trouvait à présent dans les maisons de gens qu'elle détestait.

Avant de partir, Harry, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, avait demandé à l'oncle Vernon s'il pouvait aller dire au revoir à tante Georgia.

« Et quoi encore? » avait-il rétorqué, « Dudley a déjà raté deux semaines d'école à cause de toute cette histoire, et je ne tolérerai pas que mon fils soit en retard sur les autres enfants une journée de plus! »

Harry se retint à grande peine de lui faire remarquer que c'était le samedi et qu'une heure ne changerait rien à la stupidité de Dudley.

C'est donc le coeur lourd que Harry retourna avec les Dursley au 4 Privet Drive.

À leur arrivé, une épaisse pile de lettres et de factures les attendait. Étrangement, l'une d'elles était adressée à Harry. Se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, l'oncle Vernon décacheta la lettre devant son neveu et, rapidement, lu les quelques lignes qui la barbouillaient. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, le gros moustachu s'esclaffa et, tout en redonnant la lettre à Harry, il dit :

« Ton amie a fichu le camp, mon garçon. Quelle surprise n'est-ce pas? »

Et il s'esclaffa de plus belle.

Harry, qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son oncle, s'asseya tranquillement sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée, et se mit à lire sa lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu es où? Ça fait au moins deux semaines que tu es parti. Ici, je souffre de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir. Mes parents ont décidé de déménager : papa a reçu une augmentation, et il dit que nous allons vivre dans une grosse maison au bord de la mer et que je pourrai peut-être aller dans le meilleur collège d'Europe l'an prochain. Je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais mes parents devaient partir très vite et ils ont décidé d'attendre la dernière minute pour me le dire. Selon eux, c'était pour mon bien. Je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça stupide. _

_Je vais t'écrire et je vais essayer de te téléphoner,_

_Ta meilleure amie,_

_Sally._

Les yeux pleins d'eau, Harry déchira la lettre en deux. En quatre. Puis il déchira les petits morceaux et ouvrit les paumes, laissant les adieux de Sally, sa « supposée meilleure amie », s'envoler dans le vent et reposer sur la neige étincelante.

* * *

« Donc, Sally, qui était ta meilleure amie, a déménagé plutôt précipitamment le mois dernier, c'est bien ça? Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsqu'elle est partie? » demanda le docteur Fentz, le psychologue de l'école, qu'Harry voyait toujours, à son grand désarroi.

À cette question totalement stupide, le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, l'air de dire 'je-n'en-sais-fichtre-rien-et-je-m'en-fous'. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas, mais comme Harry ne pensait pas qu'une telle question méritait d'être répondue convenablement, il préféra garder son air désinvolte.

« Voyons Harry, tu as bien dû ressentir quelque chose, » s'avança le vieil homme barbu. « De la tristesse, de la colère, de la solitude... »

Voyant que son patient ne répondait toujours pas, et qu'il commençait même à se curer les ongles, le docteur Fentz laissa échapper un énorme soupir de frustration et d'impatience. Ce gamin ne voyait-il pas qu'il était là pour l'aider?

Jamais de toute sa carrière, le psychologue n'avait vu un tel cas de refoulement émotif. Cet enfant, qui n'avait ni parents, ni frère, ni soeur, n'avait non plus aucun ami et, selon toutes les informations que le docteur disposait, il se faisait également tabasser par son cousin et ses amis. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais dit un mot. Enfin, aucun mot significatif sur ce qu'il vivait. Si son patient disait quelque chose, c'était dans l'unique but de dire des banalités qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, du genre « Avez-vous remarqué que seuls les écossais peuvent porter des jupes sans se faire traiter d'homosexuels. Pourquoi, selon vous, les autres occidentaux ne peuvent-ils pas? » Et devant le silence qu'affichait le docteur face à ce genre de question saugrenue et extrêmement complexe pour un gamin de cet âge, l'enfant retournait dans son état quasi comateux.

Toutes les semaines, c'était la même routine qui se déroulait. Et toutes les semaines, le docteur Fentz se disait « c'est aujourd'hui qu'il va me parler ». Alors, ce dernier utilisait tous les stratagèmes dont il disposait pour inciter Harry à parler : sport, intimidation, école, jouet, son cousin, Sally, le temps, son oncle et sa tante, les animaux, etc. Rien. Zéro. Harry continuait de se taire avec une obstination qui frisait l'insolence.

Ce jour-là, après avoir tenté sans succès d'évoquer le cas de Sally, le psychologue opta pour sa dernière carte, celle qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment jouer, car il trouvait cela plutôt bas. Mais comme le dit le proverbe : aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

« Et si tu me parlais de tes parents, Harry? »

À cela, l'enfant arrêta de se curer les ongles et releva la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui du psychologue.

« De mes parents? » fit Harry, en relevant un sourcils. Le gamin n'était pas dupe ; il savait ce qu'essayait de faire l'homme. Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège.

« Et bien oui, de tes parents! » dit joyeusement le docteur Fentz dont l'humeur s'était amélioré tout d'un coup. « Pourrais-tu m'en parler?»

« Ils s'appelaient James et Lily, » répondit prestement l'enfant, avant de replonger dans son silence qui lui était si coutumier.

Le docteur Fentz était frustré. Lui qui croyait avoir commencé à percer la carapace de son patient, il était déjà déçu après seulement deux minutes. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança sur son siège, l'air avide d'en savoir plus.

« Mais encore..., » interrogea-til en s'humectant les lèvres d'un bref coup de langue. « Que faisaient-ils comme métier? Où vivaient-ils? Com... »

Mais le docteur Fentz n'eu pas le temps de finir sa question, car le miracle qu'il attendait depuis des mois se produisit. Harry parla. Et il n'attendit même pas que le psychologue finisse sa question. Non. Harry coupa la parole.

« Écoutez docteur, » dit brutalement le garçon, « mes parents s'appelaient James et Lily Potter et ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture! C'est tout ce que je sais! Si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez voir mon oncle et ma tante et posez-_leur _vos questions! »

Sur ce, Harry empoigna son sac qui reposait près de son fauteuil et sortit en coup de vent du bureau du psychologue.

Ce dernier resta pantois devant la réaction de son patient. Il avait l'air plutôt idiot, toujours assis sur le bord de son fauteuil, les yeux fixés à l'endroit où Harry se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Puis, comme si quelqu'un l'avait secoué, il se releva, attrapa son stylo et sa planchette de papiers, et entreprit d'écrire violemment tout ce qui venait de se produire, un petit sourire de satisfaction dansant sur son visage pâle.

* * *

Le docteur Fentz, Archibald de son prénom, attendait à son bureau qu'Harry Potter fasse son entrée. Le gamin était en retard, remarqua le psychologue en regardant l'horloge sur le mur, puis sa montre. Il s'abandonna sur le siège de son fauteuil et attendit plus longtemps, pianotant sur la surface de son secrétaire et dessinant de petits gribouillis insignifiants sur quelques feuilles posées non loin de là.

Finalement, il entendit la voix nasillarde de la secrétaire qui bavardait avec une autre voix, un peu plus fluette et teintée de fatigue. Archibald se redressa et ajusta le noeud de sa cravate qui s'était défaite entre temps.

On cogna faiblement à la porte.

« Entrez, » fit-il en faisant semblant d'être occupé. Il commença à écrire un véritable roman sur l'une de ses feuilles remplies de dessins.

Des cheveux incroyablement ébouriffés apparurent, suivit de magnifiques yeux émeraudes et finalement le reste du corps de l'enfant qui, selon lui, était beaucoup trop maigre comparativement à son cousin. Quoique n'importe quel enfant aurait l'être maigre à côté du jeune monsieur Dursley.

« Ah, c'est toi Harry! Sommes-nous déjà mercredi? » dit le docteur Fentz. Il n'allait quand même pas admettre qu'il l'attendant avidement depuis les sept dernières minutes.

« Oui, » répondit l'enfant en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

Le psychologue se leva et alla de l'autre côté de son bureau, où il s'asseya sur le rebord. En croisant les bras, il scruta son patient qui était assis devant lui.

« Comment vas-tu Harry? »

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, le docteur Fentz garda le sourire.

« Personnellement, je vais très bien, » continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « La banque vient de m'octroyer un prêt pour m'acheter cette maison sur laquelle j'ai un oeil depuis longtemps. Tu l'as peut-être déjà vue, c'est celle en briques qui est située sur la rue McYres?»

Il attendit une réponse mais aucune ne vint. Abandonnant ce style de tactique, Archibald décida d'aller droit au but.

« Nous avons eu une discussion somme tout intéressante la semaine dernière, Harry. Désires-tu commenter ce qui s'est passé? »

« Non. »

« Non? Alors peut-être désires-tu parler de toutes les choses assez étranges que j'ai pu voir dans ton dossier, » et il prit un document vert d'où il sortit plusieurs feuilles jaunes.

« D'après ce que je peux voir ici, les cheveux de ton enseignant de l'année dernière sont devenus verts après qu'il t'ai disputé. Il semblerait aussi que tu te sois retrouvé un jour sur le toit de l'école et que tu as déclaré à tous que le vent t'avait problablement emporté jusque là... Dois-je continuer, Harry? »

Celui-ci fit signe que non.

Le docteur Fentz laissa tomber le dossier et prit sa planchette à pinces et son éternel stylo. Il commença à inscrire quelques notes lorsqu'il entendit un faible murmure.

« Quoi? Qu'as-tu dit Harry, je n'ai pas très bien entendu? »

« Je ne suis pas fou. »

Doucement, le psychologue reposa sa planchette et son stylo et il s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais fou? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre une telle idée dans la tête? » souffla le quadragénaire.

Les grands yeux verts appeurés rencontrèrent les petits yeux bruns interrogateurs. Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure, probablement dans le but de s'empêcher de pleurer. Le docteur Fentz se retint à grande peine de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes.

« Tout le monde le dit, » hoqueta son patient, un sanglot étranglé dans la voix. « Même Sally le disait avant. Pourquoi vous ne le diriez pas? »

Le docteur Fentz savait que les enfants pouvaient être méchants, il en avait eu la preuve à maints reprises, mais à ce moment-là, il aurait aimé que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il aurait aimé que les parents élèvent mieux leurs enfants dans ce sens; qu'ils leur parlent de la valeur que peuvent avoir les mots.

« Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas me parler, Harry? Tu croyais que je te prendrais pour un fou? » reprit le docteur.

Baissant la tête et cachant son visage derrière les mèches rebelles, le garçon fit signe que oui. Le psychologue entendit un reniflement et, prudemment, il releva l'une de ses mèches, de manière à voir les yeux d'Harry.

Quelques larmes inondaient les joues de l'enfant, allant s'écraser sur son t-shirt trop grand et troué. Ce dernier releva les yeux. Remarquant le regard du docteur sur lui, il essuyarapidement ses larmes. Gêné de s'être laissé aller, Harry se raidit et regarda durement l'autre homme.

Le docteur Fentz ne lui en tint pas rigueur : il savait qu'à cet âge, tous les petits garçons commençaient à être mal à l'aise lorsque d'autres garçons les voyaient pleurer. Il s'agissait là d'une bonne vieille règle de machisme qui perdurait toujours dans la société occidentale.

Archibald décida donc de respecter la virilité naissante d'Harry et accepta que le reste de la session se fasse dans le silence le plus absolu.

* * *

Mars arriva, et l'hiver céda enfin la place au printemps. Le docteur Fentz était toujours là, et Harry aussi. Depuis cette fameuse après-midi, Harry n'avait plus dit un mot. Chaque mercredi, il entrait, prenait place dans son fauteuil et se taisait jusqu'à ce que se termine la séance. Le psychologue avait bien essayé à quelques reprises d'entamer une conversation, mais voyant que tous ses efforts se soldaient par des échecs, il abandonna.

Un jour, la directrice, Mme Klein, vint lui dire que ses rencontres avec le psychologue allait prendre fin à la mi-avril.

« Vous ne voulez plus travailler avec moi? »

Le docteur Fentz releva la tête du rapport qu'il était en train d'écrire. Harry se tenait devant lui, les doigts entrecroisés, le regard perçant.

« Que veux-tu dire par là? »

« Mme Klein m'a dit qu'on ne se verraient plus... » dit Harry.

Le quadragénaire déposa son stylo et adopta la même posture que son patient.

« C'est vrai. » Puis, il ajouta : « Je ne croyais pas que ça t'affecterait au point que tu acceptes de me parler, » ironisa le docteur.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il continua de fixer un point dans l'espace. Croyant qu'il se réfugiait à nouveau dans son mutisme, Fentz laissa échapper un énorme soupir et se tourna vers la fenêtre qui était située juste derrière lui. Il regarda les bourgeons qui apparaissaient dans les arbres et les nombreux oiseaux qui jonchaient le sol. Il profita du silence, ponctué du léger tic-tac de l'horloge. Le docteur ferma les yeux, coupant sa vision de ce monde en renaissance, et respira profondément. Il était si fatigué.

« Parle-moi Harry, » murmura-t-il.

Il l'entendit derrière lui qui bougeait doucement. Archibald sentit le déplacement de l'air et un léger picotement lui parcourut le bras. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry, debout à côté de lui, une main sur la fenêtre et les yeux perdus dans le paysage qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

« Je..., » Harry fit une pause et éloigna son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur sa main qui était restée devant lui, « ...je n'sais pas de quoi ont l'air mes parents, » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Tu n'as jamais vu une photographie d'eux? » s'avança l'autre homme.

Le gamin fit signe que non.

Le docteur ne sut quoi dire. Si cet enfant avait vécu dans un orphelinat, il aurait compris qu'il n'ait jamais vu de photo, mais Harry vivait avec la soeur de sa mère et son mari.

Fentz ne savait plus quoi faire. Pendant des mois, il avait espéré qu'Harry s'ouvre à lui, et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il était totalement désemparé. L'enfant lui lançait un appel au secours, et il ne savait que faire.

Les yeux bruns du psychologue se posèrent sur la petite silhouettre frêle du petit garçon près de lui. D'un coup d'oeil, il regarda ses vêtements trop grands et usés jusqu'à la corde, ses lunettes rafistolées avec du ruban adhésif, ses chaussures dont les semelles baillaient et les nombreuses contusions qui ornaient ses bras. Tout l'être d'Harry criait « abus » et pourtant, lui, un docteur en psychologie, n'avait rien vu. Il était décidément l'homme le plus aveugle au monde!

Mais comment aurait-il pu penser cela des Dursley? Il connaissait Vernon et Pétunia depuis de nombreuses années et les avait toujours trouvé normaux. Parfois un peu hypocrites, mais quelle personne ne l'était pas? De plus, il les avait déjà vu avec leur fils Dudley, et jamais il n'avait vu parents plus aimants que ces deux-là. Alors, pourquoi n'avaient-il pas transmis ce même amour à leur neveu?

Mercredi passa, Harry quitta, mais les questions continuèrent d'affluer dans l'esprit du docteur Fentz.

Lorsqu'arriva vendredi, Archibald prit son courage à deux mains et alla demander l'avis d'une de ses collègues, une psychologe hautement réputée pour son jugement, et lui rapporta le cas d'Harry Potter.

« Voyons, Archibald, c'est évident qu'il ment! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Cet enfant possède ce que Dreikhurs appelle un faux-but d'attention. Il vous manipule, et vous, vous tombez dans le piège. C'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut que vous le preniez en pitié ; que vous passiez un nombre incalculable de temps avec lui. Mon pauvre Archibald, vous vous être fait avoir! » puis elle se mit à rire de nouveau en lui tapotant la joue d'une façon qui enragea le docteur Fentz.

Le psychologue ne savait pas qui ou quoi croire. Il était totalement perdu. Il ne voulait pas alerter les services sociaux, car si Harry avait mentit, l'école et lui-même auraient beaucoup de problèmes. D'un autre côté, si le gamin disait la vérité, il ne voulait pas s'en vouloir jusqu'à la mort si jamais il fugait ou pire encore, se suicidait.

Le docteur Fentz fit donc la seule chose qui pouvait faire dans ce cas : il adopta le statut quo. Il n'alerta pas les services sociaux, mais décida tout de même de garder un oeil, et même les deux, sur Harry. Au moindre signe qui lui prouverait que les Durlsey abusait véritablement du garçon, il bondirait aussitôt à la resousse du petit.

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois. Archibald ne recevait plus Harry dans son bureau tous les mercredi. À sa place, il y avait Ann Vecter, une petite fille dont le grand frère venait de perdre la vie dans un accident de la route. Contrairement à son prédécesseur qui ne voulait pas parler, Ann n'arrêtait jamais. Elle pleurait sans arrêt, et évoquait en riant les mauvais coups qu'elle avait pu faire avec son frère. Le docteur Fentz trouvait fascinant la nature humaine qui trouvait toujours le moyen de rire, même dans les situations les plus tristes.

Lorsque Ann quitta pour se rendre à la récréation, le psychologue regarda la cour d'école du haut de sa fenêtre. Il pouvait apercevoir la fillette qui s'amusait avec ses amis, son sourire contrastant avec son regard perdu. Puis, les yeux du docteur la quittèrent pour se poser sur un autre enfant, qui se tenait en retrait. Fentz avait l'impression qu'il se cachait des autres, et c'était probablement le cas. D'autres enfants s'approchèrent du petit être et lui dirent quelque chose. Harry se tassa encore plus sur lui-même, tentant désespéremment de se fondre dans l'ombre que projetait les hauts murs de l'école. En voyant la réaction qu'ils venaient de provoquer, les autres s'esclaffèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, regardant parfois derrière eux pour pouffer de rire à nouveau.

Le docteur Fentz se détourna de ce spectacle. Il s'affala sur son fauteuil, ouvrit son dernier tiroir et en sortit une petite bouteille de vodka. En buvant, sa main gauche trouva la petite croix qu'il portait au cou. Il la ramena vers sa bouche et l'embrassa avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son alcool.

Archibald ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ses enfants : il n'était qu'un simple psychologue d'école. Ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour eux, c'était prier, et ça, il le faisait. Tous les jours. Religieusement.

Il le ferait toute sa vie.

* * *

Harry dormait dans son placard. Tout était calme et silencieux dans la maison. Soudain, un énorme bruit leréveilla. On aurait dit une moto qui pétaradait.

Rapidement, le petit garçon se leva et se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il était déjà habillé. Haussant les épaules, il se précipita hors de son placard...

Pour se retrouver dans le parc.

Mme Figg était là et lui dit : « Tu devrais venir chez moi, Harry. J'ai reçu des nouvelles photographies de ma nièce, tu sais, celle qui n'a pas fait l'école... »

Harry allait rétorquer qu'il en avait rien à faire de la nièce de Mme Figg, quand le son se fit encore entendre et il leva la tête. Là, dans le ciel, il y avait une moto qui volait, et à son bord, il y avait...

« Allez, debout! Immédiatement! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tante tambourina à la porte.

« Vite, debout! » hurla-t-elle de sa voix suraigüe.

Harry l'entendit s'éloigner vers la cuisine et poser une poële sur la cuisinière. Il se tourna sur le dos et essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'il était en train de faire. C'était un beau rêve, avec une moto qui volait, et il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà fait le même rêve auparavant.

Sa tante était revenue derrière la porte.

« Ça y est? Tu es levé? » demanda-t-elle.

« Presque, » répondit Harry.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, je veux que tu surveilles le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley. »

Harry émit un grognement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? » glapit sa tante derrière la porte.

« Rien, rien... »

L'anniversaire de Dudley! Comment avait-il pu (encore) l'oublier?

* * *

_Vous connaissez la suite..._

_À bientôt peut-être,_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


End file.
